


Choni Prompt Fills

by Secretlyjoyousbees



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them and they deserve happiness so here it is, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees
Summary: Collection of different prompts written for Choni. They deserve more screen time and more happiness. Hopefully these prompts bring a little happiness.Will hopefully update regularly have a few written out already so seeing if people want more. First fics so be as gentle or brutal as you like.





	1. Stop hogging all the blankets

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop hogging all the blankets" Prompt from Tumblr. Enjoy.

Cold. That’s how Toni wakes slowly in the still dark bedroom. She groans and rolls over onto her back. She had fallen asleep wrapped up in blankets snuggled up to Cheryl. Now she finds herself alone on the edge of the bed with no cover whatsoever. 

She glances to her right and sees Cheryl wrapped up and warm on the other side of the bed. She shuffles over to her gently moving stray hair behind Cheryl’s ear. 

“Babe… babe, gimme some blankets back.” She receives a groan in return Cheryl burrowing herself further into her blanket cocoon. 

Toni leans over and begins to pepper kisses across Cheryl’s face. 

“Baby, please. Can I have just a little bit of the blankets?” She continues to shuffle closer trying to wake Cheryl. 

Cheryl whines and and slowly opens her eyes to look at Toni. “Mmmh why’d you wake me?”

“Stop hogging all the blankets.” Toni says through a shiver. 

Cheryl lifts the edge of the blankets inviting Toni into the warmth. Toni snuggles into Cheryl under the blankets tucking her head under Cheryls chin. 

“Thank you, baby.” She places a light kiss to Cheryls collar bone. Their feet brush together under the covers and Cheryl squeals, “Babe! You’re freezing.” She pushes Toni back and out from under the covers.

“Well if someone hadn’t of taken all of the covers then maybe I wouldn’t be so cold.” Toni lifts the blankets and wriggles in underneath the blankets. 

Cheryl giggles and pushes at Toni as she tries to snuggle into her. 

“Baaaabeee, come on, I’m cold lemme snuggle.” Toni stutters out around a chuckle. 

“No, you’re too cold. Stay away.” 

“Come here.” Toni puts her arms around Cheryl and pulls her into her body wrapping her up in her hold. 

Cheryl stops pushing her away with a huff throwing her head down on to the pillow. Toni lays her head down next to her, brushing the tousled strands of hair out of her face. 

“Happy now?” Cheryl asks putting her arm around Toni and pulling her in close. 

“Yep… very.” Toni replies with a smirk. She leans in and kisses Cheryl quickly. “I can think of a way to warm us up.” she says as she peppers kisses across Cheryl’s face and neck. 

Cheryl pulls back and cups Toni’s check, rubbing her thumb across it gently. “As much as I’d love to T.T, it’s late and someone so rudely woke me in the middle of the night so I need to sleep and so do you, we have school tomorrow.” 

Toni groans lightly, “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Cheryl chuckles and kisses her softly. “Sleep, ma cherie.” 

Toni tucks her head under Cheryls neck and snuggles in getting comfortable. “I love you, Cheryl.” 

“I love you too, T.T.”


	2. Stop being such a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stop being such a baby"

“Oh, come on, Cha Cha. Stop being such a baby.” 

“It huurrtss.” Toni whined. 

“Oh, grow up. You’re in a gang T.T, how can you be crying over a little splinter?” 

They are sitting side by side on the sofa Toni trying to pull away as Cheryl pulls her hand towards her to get a better look.

Cheryl grips Toni’s hand tighter attempting to remove said splinter with the tweezers in her hand. Toni tries to wriggle her hand free. 

“Ow! That hurt, babe! What the hell?” 

“I barely even touched your finger. Now stop moving and it will be over quicker.” 

Toni huffs but sits still and stops wriggling around, mumbling, “Easy for you to say. You don’t have a piece of wood stuck in your finger.”

Cheryl holds her finger still and pulls out the splinter. “There. Was that so bad?” 

“Yes,” Toni whines grumbling to herself, resting her head in her other hand. Cheryl gently brings her finger up to her lips placing a small kiss on the pained area. 

“There, all better?” 

Toni turns back to Cheryl and gives a small smile. “Nearly… think I’m gonna need more kisses to really feel myself again.” She scoots closer to Cheryl on the sofa. 

“Oh, really?” 

“Uh huh… lots more kisses. It was a very difficult moment for me, Bombshell.” 

Cheryl moves over to Toni moving her leg over her lap and straddling her, pushing her back against the sofa. 

“Oh, my big bad gang member can’t deal with a little splinter?” She says leaning in close and brushing their lips together putting her hands either side of Toni on the sofa behind her. 

Toni puts her hands on Cheryl’s hips pulling her closer. She keeps their lips touching as she speaks. “It really hurt Cher, I’m going to need a lot of comfort.” Her lips spread into a cheeky grin as Cheryl pulls back and rolls her eyes at her antics. 

Cheryl leans back down, tilting Toni’s head back gently bringing her lips down to hers. Toni kisses her back pulling on her hips to deepen the kiss. 

Cheryl moves her other hand to Toni’s hair pulling lightly on the pink strands, drawing a moan from Toni. 

She pulls back slightly still gripping her hair and face lightly. “Oh, so now you like a little bit of pain T.T?” 

Toni smiles and nods bringing their lips back together to continue their kiss. She moves her hands down to Cheryl’s ass squeezing lightly. 

Cheryl slowly grinds herself into Toni’s lap moaning into her mouth. “Let’s go upstairs, Cha Cha, and I’ll really make you feel better.”

Toni grins up at her still holding her body close. “Lead the way, Bombshell”.


	3. Was I really the drunk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Was I really that drunk?" Prompt from Tumblr

“Cher, come on, was I really that drunk?” 

Cheryl laughs at Toni’s questioning, having gone back over the previous nights events with her once she had woken. 

“Yes, T.T, you were rather intoxicated. It was quite amusing really.” 

Toni groans throwing her head down into her arms on the table. “Ugh, why’d you let me drink so much babe?”

“Don’t look at me. This was all your doing, Antionette. You’re the one that challenge Sweet Pea, who is twice your size might I add, to a drinking competition.” 

———Last Night ———

The music was thumping loudly through the house loud enough to feel it shake the walls.

Cheryl moves through the crowd quickly finding her way to the chanting group in leather jackets in the kitchen. Searching the group she finds the pink hair she’s been looking for and makes a beeline for it. 

As she approaches, Toni looks up and spots her girlfriend make her way forward. “Heeeey, Cherry Bombshell. Guys look my girlfriend’s here. Look at how beautiful she is.” Toni says as she puts her arm around Cheryl’s shoulder, pulling her close. The crowd cheers around her. 

Cheryl turns to face her, holding her face in her hands as Toni’s hands come to rest on her hips. 

“Just how much have you had to drink, Cha Cha?”

Toni brings her hand up beside her face holding her fingers just a little apart. “Just a teeeeny lil bit, baby.” 

“Sure and that’s why you shouted my name across the room just now, huh?” 

“Nooo, that’s just cus you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She leans forward and kisses Cheryl rather sloppily given her current state. 

“As smooth as that was, I think you’ve had enough, T.T. Come sit down and have some water.” Cheryl moves away to get a glass of water as Toni mumbles to her about not being drunk. 

Toni sits up on the counter next to the sink as Cheryl pours her a glass of water. Cheryl walks up to her handing her the glass and settling between her legs. 

“Drink up, T.T.”

“Don’t wanna.” Toni pouts scrunching up her face as she looks at the water. 

Cheryl gives her the best glare she can manage, considering how cute Toni’s pout is, as she looks at the glass. 

“Please, for me” Cheryl says gently. 

Toni takes a long sip of the water watching Cheryl the whole time. As she is drinking Sweet Pea and Fangs approach them drinks in hand. 

“Tiny, she’s got you on water already! Never knew you were so whipped. Turned into a lightweight-” His words are cut off as a stream of water hits his face.

Toni loses control, laughing hysterically at the shocked expression on his face. Fangs holding back a laugh behind his hand as he watches on. 

“What the hell, Tiny?!” 

“Antionette! You did not just spit your water on him!” 

“Oops!” Toni begins to laugh again this time Fangs not being able to hold it in burst out laughing also. 

“Honestly, you’re such a child.” Cheryl steps back after reprimanding Toni. “I am going to find Veronica in the hope of some more mature company.” She walks off getting lost in the crowd as Toni watches her leave. 

“You made her leave, Sweets. Why’d you do that?” Toni slumps against the counter pouting about the loss of her girlfriend. 

“Um, I think you made her leave with the whole spitting water at me, Tiny, which was uncalled for by the way.” 

“Was pretty funny though,” Fangs chimes in. 

“Well, you were insulting my ability to drink and I won’t stand for it!” Toni hops of the counter as she says it wobbling slightly as her feet hit the ground. 

“Woah, there. Looks like you won’t stand at all, Tiny.” Sweet Pea steadies her as she sways slightly, not being much help with the level of alcohol in his system. 

“Hey, I’m fine! Let’s get a drink.” She walks over to the table which has various bottles spread out across it. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs approach her as she turns with a bottle of tequila in her one hand and shot glasses in the other. 

“SHOTS!” Toni shouts, Sweet Pea and Fangs loudly agreeing as she lines the glasses up and pours their drinks.  
“Sure you can handle shots, Tiny?” Sweet Pea smirks at her over his glass.

“Hey, I can handle just as much as you can.” 

“Oh, really now? You think so?” 

“I know so.” She stands close to him, trying to make herself as big as possible. “You insulted me and made my girlfriend go away so I challenge you, Sweets, to see who can drink more shots in a minute. Gotta defend my honour.” As she finishes she slams the bottle of tequila onto the counter next to her.

“Okay, Tiny, you’re on!” 

Fangs lines up shot glasses filling each with the clear liquid. “Are the competitors ready?” Both Sweet Pea and Toni nod. He gets his phone out setting the timer. “On your marks, get set, DRINK!” 

Toni and Sweet Pea begin down shot after shot slamming the glasses back down as soon as they drink them. 

“Annnnnddddd STOP! Times up lets count.” Fangs moves forward to count the glasses as Sweet Pea and Toni catch their breath. 

“And the winner is… TONI!” Fangs holds Toni’s arm up in victory as she takes a bow stumbling forward as she does. 

“Thank you, thank you.”

Sweet Pea slaps her on the the back handing her a bottle of whiskey and laughing along as they stumble forward struggling to walk straight after their game. 

“And here is your prize, mi lady.” He stops her in front of a disappointed looking Cheryl. 

Toni stops in her tracks and gazes longingly at Cheryl. 

“Wow…. you’re so beautiful. Are you an angel?” She leans forward as if trying to get a closer look at Cheryl’s face reaching a hand forward to touch her cheek as gently as she can whilst being drunk. 

“T.T, what have you been doing? How are you more drunk than when I left you?” Cheryl gently steadies Toni as she leans towards her keeping her from falling.

Hearing her name fall from the perfect lips in front of her Toni stares in amazement. “The angel knows my name. That’s so cool. You’re so pretty, do you know that?” 

Cheryl chuckles at Toni’s antics as she stumbles and slurs her words. As Toni leans further into Cheryl’s touch the bottle in her hand slips and spills the brown liquid onto the front of Cheryl’s shirt. 

Cheryl starts at the sudden wet feeling all over her chest and steps back letting go of Toni. 

Toni sees this and panics. “Oh no, I spilt my drink on the most beautiful girl in the world and now she won’t want to talk to me!” She looks like she is about to cry at this revelation. 

Cheryl takes her hand “Hey, it’s okay honey. I’m just going to go to the bathroom and clean up. Stay right here and I’ll come get you.” She walks away to find the nearest bathroom. 

As she walks away Toni watches her go before slumping against the wall and pouting. She gets distracted from her moping when her favourite song starts pulsing through the room. 

She jumps into the crowd dancing along and finding her friends in the crowd. 

— 

Cheryl comes back from the bathroom and goes to where she left Toni a few minutes ago to find her missing. 

She sees Veronica watching the crowd of people that have formed in the living room. “Have you seen Toni?” 

Veronica smirks and points towards the centre of the crowd where the pink haired girl is dancing on the coffee table like no one is watching and taking swigs from the bottle in her hand. “Yeah, the idiot is over there, far too drunk to be dancing on the table.” 

Cheryl watches as she dances her limbs uncoordinated from the alcohol making her look like she’s flailing around. 

“That’s my idiot you’re talking about so watch your tongue, Veronica.” She says through a smile winking at her as she walks forward to pull Toni down from the table. 

She reaches Toni and takes her hand gently leading her away from the crowd and to the hallway. 

“Hey, lets go home, cherie.”  
“Angel, you came back for me?”

“Of course I did, T.T. I’m taking you home now, okay?” She begins to lead Toni out the door towards her car. Sometimes being designated driver had its perks. This time just getting getting to see Toni talking to a tree like it’s her best friend in the front garden. 

“Come on, T.T, lets go.” She reaches her arm around Toni’s waist, guiding her to her car.

When they reach the car Toni leans back against the door pulling Cheryl in front of her and close to her body. 

“Are you single, most beautiful girl in the world?” Cheryl chuckles at this taking a moment to answer. 

“No, I am not, T.T.” 

Toni looks down at this biting her lip before looking back up at Cheryl with tears in her eyes. 

“What?” her voice is wobbly from holding back her tears. 

“I’m in a very happy relationship with a complete and utter idiot apparently.” Cheryl smiles as Toni begins to tear up further her bottom lip wobbling. “Now get in the car, Cha Cha, I’m taking you home.” She kisses her cheek softly opening the door and helping her into the car. 

Toni sniffles from her seat. 

——— Present ———

Toni groans louder as Cheryl recollects what happened the previous night. 

“Oh my God, that’s so embarrassing. I cried? Like full on tears because you were taken? By me?” 

“You did indeed, T.T. It really was rather sweet.” She walks over to where Toni is sitting setting down a cup of coffee in front of her. 

She strokes her hair softly. “Hey…” Toni lifts her head slowly minding her throbbing headache as she looks up at Cheryl. “Don’t be embarrassed. Seeing you let loose like that after everything we’ve been through was kind of a relief. Not to mention drunk you is incredibly cute.” 

She leans forward to place a soft kiss to Toni’s lips. 

“I am not cute, Cher. But thank you.” She kisses her back before taking a long sip of coffee. 

“You most definitely are cute… Tiny.” 

Toni looks at her mouth slightly hanging open. “You did not just call me that. I’m gonna kill Sweet Pea for saying that in front of you!” 

“I’m pretty sure I just did. What are you gonna do about it… Tiny?” She slowly backs away as she speaks reaching the door as she stops speaking. 

Toni gasps and quickly stands from her seat. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now, Cher!” 

“Oh, I really hope I do, T.T.” She squeals as Toni chases after her through the house. 

Cheryl thinks she will absolutely be calling Toni ‘Tiny’ more often if it always ends in the same way.


	4. Oh, are you ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, are you ticklish?" Prompt. 
> 
> If any of you guys wanna drop me a prompt please feel free to hmu on Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/secretlyjoyousbees or on comment below! I'll try to write any that I get!

They were laying in bed after a long day at school involving far too many comments on a certain redhead’s recent joining of a certain gang. 

Toni is lying on her back arm around Cheryl as she snuggled in close to her body, tucking her head under her chin, running her fingers lightly over Toni’s exposed collar bone. 

Toni slowly runs her fingers through Cheryl’s hair, her other arm holding Cheryl close. She lets out a long sigh. 

“Do you wanna talk about it, Bombshell?”

Cheryl shifts slightly resting her head in her hand propped up on her elbow, looking down at Toni. She brings her other hand up to Toni’s face gently cupping it and stroking her cheek with her thumb. 

“Thank you for the concern, T.T, but it is unnecessary. There’s nothing to talk about.” 

Toni looks up at her, moving her hand down to her side and slowly running it across her waist.

“I heard what some of those assholes were saying.” She tucks a stray strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear as she speaks. “None of that bad stuff is true, okay? You’re still the sensation Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom and I love you.” 

Cheryl smiles brightly down at her, leaning down and kissing her soundly on the lips. She pulls back slightly, lips still caressing Toni’s as she says, “T.T, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you, so, so much.” 

Toni grins against her lips, using her grip on Cheryl’s side to pull her on top of her and back to her lips. 

Cheryl happily complies, shifting so that she is straddling Toni’s hips. Her hands go to Toni’s hair and starts gently pulling the pink strands between her fingers eliciting a soft moan from the girl beneath her. 

She pulls back bringing Toni’s bottom lip with her, gently biting down before diving back into the kiss. 

Toni’s hands resume there movement across Cheryl’s body, sliding from hips to her waist gently bringing her shirt up with them. She runs her hands over the now exposed skin, gently scratching short nails over a pale waist. 

Cheryl squeaks slightly at the touch pulling back slightly to look at Toni. Toni grins up at her. “Oh, are you ticklish, Bombshell?”

She runs her nails over the spot again producing a similar reaction to the first time. 

“What? No, I’m not ticklish, Toni.” 

“Then why do you squirm when I do this, baby?” She digs her fingers lightly into Cheryls waist earning a giggle from the usually composed girl. 

Cheryl squeals through her laugh, pushing her self off of Toni and removing her hands scooting over to the opposite side of the bed. 

Toni pushes up onto her hands. “I am so gonna enjoy this, Cherry Bomb.” She grins at Cheryl, moving to make her way over to her. 

“Antoinette Topaz, if you so much as think about tickling me you will be banished to the sofa for a week.” She holds up her hands ready to push Toni away as she gets closer. 

“Ooh, threats and my full name. Someone doesn’t like being tickled.” Toni continues to move to Cheryl, who gently but firmly pushes her away by her shoulders. 

Toni reaches for her hands softly. “Come on, baby. I won’t tickle you, I promise, I just wanna snuggle again.” 

Cheryl narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her slightly before looking at her pouting lips and puppy dog eyes and giving in. She takes Toni’s hand and allows herself to be pulled back down onto the bed, laying her head on Toni’s shoulder and snuggling her face into her neck. 

Toni puts her arms around Cheryl and pulling her in close, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. 

Cheryl places soft kisses on Toni’s neck causing a soft sigh to fall from her lips. 

“Would you really ban me from the bed, Bombshell?” 

“Absolutely, T.T, so don’t push your luck.” She gently nips at the skin on Toni’s neck making the girl jump slightly in her arms. 

Toni leans back slightly, gently drawing Cheryl’s head up so their faces are close, whispering, “Oh, I think I’d like to push my luck a little more.” She pushes Cheryl onto her back, grinning as she is pulled into a kiss by the girl beneath her.


	5. Shut up and kiss me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and kiss me already" 
> 
> Sorry if this one isn't as good my wonderful editor has gone on holiday! (I'm so bad at using commas)

Toni and Cheryl are sitting in the common room of Riverdale High school taking a much needed break from class. 

Cheryl is sitting in the corner of one of the sofas with her legs tossed casually over Toni’s lap. Toni has one arm over the back of the sofa behind Cheryl her other hand playing with Cheryl’s fingers in her lap. 

“So…” Toni stills her fingers intertwining them with Cheryl’s, “I was thinking tonight I can make you dinner, we can cuddle up on the sofa watch a movie, have a lil date night. What d’you think?”

Cheryl smiles at Toni’s proposal bringing her their joined hands up to her lips placing a soft kiss to the back of Toni’s hand. 

“I’d love to T.T. Do I get to know what you’re cooking? Do we need to go shopping? What should I wear?” 

“Hey chill out Cher, I’ve got it all covered. And wear whatever you’re comfortable in we both know you’ll look flawless in whatever you wear.” She smiles up at Cheryl leaning in for a quick peck only to be interrupted by an obnoxiously loud voice entering the room. 

“Woohoo get it ladies!” Reggie Mantle exclaims as he strolls into the room. 

“Ugh do you not have anything better to do than harass us you pig?” Cheryl quips back. 

Toni tenses beside her. 

“Woah don’t go all psycho on me just because you wanted to get it on in the common room.” 

At that Toni quickly moves Cheryl’s legs off of her lap and strides towards Reggie grabbing him by the collar of his letterman and shoving him against the wall. 

Cheryl would be turned on by the display of strength the much smaller girl was showing against the muscular boy if she weren’t so worried about the outcome. 

Cheryl stands not sure whether to step in or watch Toni’s impressive display of power. 

“What the fuck did you just say to her?” Toni snarls in Reggie’s face pushing him hard against the wall. 

Recovering from the shock of being pinned by the smaller girl Reggie pushes back against her but to no avail. The pink haired serpent showing a strength he didn’t no she possessed. 

“It was a joke snake back off. Cheryl call off your guard dog will you?” 

Cheryl walks forward approaching the two fighting in front of her. 

“Hey don’t talk to her. Apologise now.” Toni nearly growls as she pushes Reggie hard against the wall. 

Cheryl approaches Toni from behind placing a calming hand at the bottom of her back beneath her serpent jacket. 

She whispers in her ear “Hey it’s okay T.T. he’s not worth the trouble.” 

Toni glares forward at Reggie still pinned to the wall. “Get the fuck out.” She says stepping back slightly. Reggie complies with a grumble seemingly grateful he no longer had to be there. 

Toni turns to Cheryl wrapping her arms around her waist. “You’ll always be worth the trouble Cher, always. And I’ll always be there to defend you against assholes like Reggie Mantle. I’m sorry if I went too far with the whole violence thing and getting angry…” 

Cheryl moves her hands to either side of Toni’s face pulling her closer, “Shut up and kiss me already.” 

Toni closes the gap kissing her soundly on the lips, pulling on her waist to deepen the kiss. They only part when the bell rings signalling the end of their free period. 

Cheryl doesn’t pull back far keeping her hold gently on Toni’s face, “That was seriously hot T.T. I’ll show how hot after school.” 

With one last fierce kiss and a wink Cheryl sashay’s out of the room putting a little extra sway into her hips. Toni is standing staring at where her girlfriend just left wondering what just happened.


	6. Well this is just great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well this is just great"

“Well this is just great.”

“I wasn’t to know that the car was going to break down Toni. The sarcasm is not appreciated.” 

They were on their way to what was meant to be a romantic weekend away from the craziness of Riverdale. The plan was to head up to the cabin that Cheryl had inherited a few miles north and enjoy spending some time alone; no school, no friends, no serpents, just the two of them. That plan failed to come to fruition though when, halfway to the cabin the redheads ever reliable car came to a grinding halt. 

Now the two girls were stuck stranded in the middle of nowhere with a broken car and a broken dream of getting to spend some time away together. 

Toni was resting against the hood watching as Cheryl paced back and forth attempting to find a phone signal to call for help. “Cher, there’s clearly no signal here. There’s not much point in trying.” 

Cheryl stops pacing and turns to give Toni a pointed glare. “Well what do you suggest then Toni? How are we going to get out of this situation?” 

“I don’t know Cheryl but looking at our phones all day isn’t going to help.” She folds her arms over her chest. 

Cheryl huffs and storms to the car getting in the drivers seat and slamming the door behind her. She turns the key in the ignition but all the car does is make a worrying churning sound and not start. 

She sighs and rolls down the window. “Can’t you have a look at the engine Toni, I thought you knew about that sort of thing considering how you’re always tinkering with that death trap of yours.” 

“Hey, first of all don’t insult my baby. And second of all a bike is a little different to a car Cheryl but fine pop the hood and I’ll have a look okay?” 

Cheryl does as she is told as Toni takes off her Serpent jacket, tossing it onto the roof of the car and gets to work. 

After a while of sitting in the drivers seat hearing the occasional grumble from her girlfriend Cheryl decides to get out and see if she’s made any progress. 

“Any update T.T.?” 

All she receives in return is a small grunt as Toni fiddles with something in the engine. 

“Ha, there I think I got it! Try starting it now.” 

Cheryl quickly gets back in the car turning the key and to her relief hears the roar of the engine coming to life. Toni slams the hood down and grins at Cheryl through the windscreen. 

Cheryl gets out of the car as Toni approaches her. “Thank you T.T. who knew you had it in you to fix a car?” she says cheekily as she puts her arms around Toni’s neck pulling her close. 

Toni smirks at her placing her hands on her hips and lightly pushing her back against the side of the car. “Oh so you had no faith in me then Cherry Bomb?” 

“Well I had a little hope you knew what you were doing and weren’t doing any permanent damage to my car.” She grins at Toni. 

Toni lightly pinches her waist at that comment. 

“I will say though T.T. seeing you bent over the engine fixing the car was rather alluring.”

This time it’s Toni’s turn to grin leaning in close, “Oh really now?” 

“Yep” 

“Just how alluring was I Bombshell?” 

“If you’re going to make fun of how I speak Toni, then you’re going to find yourself on the sofa when we arrive.” She goes to push Toni away and get into the car. 

Toni uses her hold on her hips to keep her gently in place. “Hey, hey I wasn’t making fun of you okay Cher? I promise. I actually find it kind of hot, the way you speak. You could even say I find it alluring.” She grins cheekily at Cheryl leaning in and connecting their lips before she can reply. 

She pulls back softly not moving too far away. “Shall we go? We can still enjoy most of our weekend?” 

“Absolutely T.T. and I’ll show you just how alluring you are.” She winks at Toni as she gets into the car. Toni smiles grabbing her jacket and getting into the passenger seat.


	7. Where did all these puppies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where did all these puppies come from?" 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits this lil collection has been receiving! The support is much appreciated!

Cheryl walks through the door after a long journey home from doing business in New York. After a long week away all she wants to do is snuggle up to her wife with a bottle of wine and some cheesy reality show. 

What she is greeted by however is a very flustered looking Toni rushing into the hallway to intercept her on her way to the living room. 

“Hey babe, you’re back early!” She rushes out seemingly in a mild panic. “You didn’t text me that you were back.” 

Cheryl eyes her wife curiously not used to seeing her quite so frazzled. “Did I need to T.T? I thought I’d surprise you.” 

At this Toni smiles up at her leaning up to kiss her in greeting. “You’re right I’m sorry. It’s just I have a little surprise of my own and I didn’t have time to think of how to tell you.” 

She rings her hands together clearly nervous about whatever it is.

“Should I be worried?” 

Toni’s eyes widen slightly. “No, no babe it’s nothing bad I promise. At least I don’t think it’s bad. I think it’s kind of good actually. You know like this could be like the next step in our relationship or something. It’s…” 

She is cut of by a pale finger over her lips. “Hey, T.T. slow down. Just tell me what it is.” She hears a small whine followed by small yips coming from the living room. Cheryl looks at Toni who now won’t quite meet her eye. 

She walks through to the living room and sees her surprise. “Where did all these puppies come from T.T.?” 

There are six golden retriever puppies rolling around her living room floor. The room is in utter chaos with small rips in her designer sofa and torn magazines covering parts of the floor. A larger golden retriever is lying on top of the sofa looking quite at home among the wreckage. 

“Surprise!” Toni is leaning in the doorway watching Cheryl take in the room.

“That’s all you have to say for your self Antionette? Where the hell did these things come from?” 

“Hey they aren’t things they’re my babies okay? I found there momma on the side of the road on my way home one night. I didn’t realise she was pregnant until these little guys turned up the next morning.” 

“And you thought it best to keep them all? Look what they’ve down to my sofa!” 

Toni steps forward leaning down and picking up one of the puppies and bringing it up to Cheryl. 

“I couldn’t give them all away once I found them babe. Besides they can’t leave their mum yet anyways.” She holds the puppy up close to her face pouting slightly at Cheryl. “Look at how cute they are babe. Please, please don’t make me get rid of them.” 

Cheryl looks at the woman in front of her and can’t deny the utterly adorable sight before her. 

“Fine! You can keep them all until they are old enough. Then we are giving the puppies to new, loving families okay? You can keep their mother, deal?” 

Toni looks down sadly before grumbling “I can’t even keep one? Please baby let me just keep lil Max.” She holds up the puppy in her arms giving her best puppy dog eyes and pout.   
Cheryl tries to resist that face, she really does. She rolls her eyes. “Fine, you can keep him and his mother. But, you’re making tonight up to me T.T. I was expecting cuddles when I got home and instead all you’re cuddling is that dog.” 

Toni places the pup gently on the floor before stepping up to her wife drawing her close by hands on her hips. “Oh, I plan on showing you just how grateful I am for this baby.” 

“Oh really now?” 

Toni nods brushing their lips together. “Uh huh” she leans forwards connecting their lips fully. They kiss until a small whining at their feet interrupts them. 

Cheryl leans back breaking the kiss and looks down to see Max staring up at them. “Seriously?”

“Aww babe look he’s jealous of the loving you’re getting.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes once again walking out the room. “I’ll be in our bedroom if you care to leave your dogs long enough to join me Cha Cha.” 

A shirt looking suspiciously like the one her wife was just wearing hits Toni square in the face as Cheryl leaves the room. She looks down at it in her hand for a second before quickly rushing after her planning on showing her just how much she appreciates her.


	8. Give me back my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Give me back my phone"

“I’m serious T.T. this isn’t a joke anymore give it back.” Cheryl reaches her hand forward to emphasise her point. 

Toni just smirks at her holding the offending item tightly in her hand. “No Cher, this is our night and I’m gonna let it be ruined by you paying more attention to a screen than me.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at her girlfriends words. “Antionette Topaz give me back my phone! Right now.” 

Toni looks like she is considering complying to her wishes for a moment before she shakes her head, “You know what Bombshell, I think I’ll keep it for a little while.” She winks at her before pocketing the phone. 

They were out at dinner restaurant of Cheryl’s choosing. Her treat for date night tonight and the redhead had every intention of bragging about her evening with her beautiful girlfriend all over social media. That was until said girlfriend decided she would take away her phone and hold it hostage. 

“T.T. all I was doing was doing was taking a picture to post of the food.” 

“Pssh try twenty.”

“Look T.T. I’m sorry please just give me my phone back.” She throws in a pout for good measure hoping to sway her. 

Toni looks at her girlfriends utterly adorable pouting face and nearly gives in. But no, she needs to stay strong on this. This is their evening and Cheryl doesn’t need to be posting about every aspect of it. 

“Babe your loyal followers can go one night without updates from their queen bee.” She gives Cheryl a cheeky grin. “Can we at least get through dessert without you using it?” 

Cheryl glares at her girlfriend across the table. She huffs and reluctantly agrees, “Fine! But the second we pay I’m having it back okay? The fans need to be kept updated. I’m happy and spending time with my beautiful girlfriend, it’s just nice to show that off to the world.” 

Toni looks at her adoringly still so in love with her girlfriend after 5 years together. “Aw babe flattery will get you everywhere.” She bites her lip smirk still present on her lips as she looks at Cheryl. 

They manage to finish their dessert without anymore comments about Cheryl’s phone obsession. Cheryl asks the waiter for the bill insisting on paying the whole thing; a gift for her girlfriend for putting up with the obstacles that her fame can bring them. 

“No babe, this is too expensive let me at least split the bill.” Toni objects. 

“Cherie, we are practically married, what’s mine is yours so it doesn’t matter who pays for dinner. Besides I want it to be my treat. You taking my phone made me realise how much of a toll my fans can have on our relationship and I want to apologise. I’ll be better at not using my phone so much when its our time okay?” 

Toni sighs and gives in at Cheryl’s words. She reaches her hand across the table to gently clasp Cheryls. 

“Hey, Cher, you know that stuff doesn’t bother me, right? Not really. The fans might have a slight unhealthy obsession with knowing every detail of your life but, you’re still my Cherry Bomb.” She brings there joined hands up to her lips and gives the back of Cheryl’s hand a soft kiss. 

“Besides, I’m the only one who gets to see all of you.” She winks standing up and walking to the exit leaving a reddening Cheryl behind to pay the bill. 

When Cheryl catches up to her girlfriend, she is waiting by their parked car leaning up against the door. 

“T.T. you can’t just say things like that in public and think you’re going to get away with it.” She walks up to Toni pushing her against the side of the car, she bites her lip soothing the sting with her tongue and kissing her hungrily. 

Cheryl’s hands find purchase in Toni’s hair as Toni’s take their place on Cheryl’s waist. A soft tug on pink curls by the redhead sparks something in Toni who swiftly flips them around hands moving down to Cheryls ass and squeezing roughly. A deep moan falls from the redheads lips as she breaks from the kiss to catch her breath. Toni moves her kisses down Cheryl’s neck pushing her harder against the car. She nips at her girlfriends neck, soothing the bites with her tongue and sweet kisses. 

Cheryl uses the hand in Toni’s hair to pull her back slightly taking in her kiss swollen lips and blown pupils, the view sends heat rushing to her core. 

“T.T. slow down, not here okay? Lets go home.” Their lips brush together as she speaks.

Toni nods, reluctantly stepping back from Cheryl and moving to open the door for her girl. She pauses remembering Cheryl’s phone in her pocket.

“One sec babe.” Cheryl turns to Toni to see her pulling her phone out and opening up instagram on her phone and the redheads story. 

“Smile baby.” Toni leans in kissing Cheryl’s cheek as she snaps the picture posting it to the redheads story before she can see what is written. 

“Hop in Cher let’s go.” She runs round to the drivers seat and starts the car. 

Cheryl quickly gets in the passenger seat and gasps when she sees what her girlfriend had posted for all to see. She slaps Toni lightly on the arm. “You did not just post ‘taking this one home #gettingsome’ to my story T.T.” 

“Hey you’re the one who wanted to keep them updated, I’m just helping out baby.” She winks at her then bursts out laughing at the horrified look on her girlfriends face. She pulls away from the curb heading home. 

“Oh you are so not getting any now Cha Cha.”


	9. We'd make a cute couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We'd make a cute couple" 
> 
> This is kind of a companion piece to chapter 3 with a little role reversal, enjoy

Toni walks into the bar that she was told to meet Cheryl at far too late to actually be able to enjoy herself with her friends. All she wanted to do was pick up her girlfriend, go home and sleep for the next 12 hours. 

It was gone midnight and most of the bar was starting to wind down. Patrons making their way out to stumble home. All except for the group of people she was here to meet. 

In the corner of the bar around a large table was her group of friends, her girlfriend’s beautiful red hair standing out among the group. 

She walks over to the table greeted by a chorus of drunken hellos from the group.

“Hi Tiny, you finally made it” Sweet Pea exclaims as he throws his arm over her shoulder bringing her in to a side hug. 

She smiles up at him turning to greet the rest of the group. “Come sit, have a drink Toni” Fangs says as he pulls out a chair between him and Toni’s redheaded girlfriend. 

She rolls her eyes at his offer, “The bar’s closing Fangs we all need to head out. I’ve just come to take this one home.” She points at Cheryl who, seemingly only just noticing her girlfriend beside her grins up at her. 

“You about ready to go Cher?” Cheryl frowns at the question. 

She turns to her right to whisper, rather loudly, to Veronica, “Ronnie do you know why the, quite frankly gorgeous, girl behind me wants me to go with her?” 

Veronica chuckles at her friends drunken question, “Honestly only you could still speak that well while completely wasted Cheryl.” She looks up at Toni, who can clearly hear their conversation. 

She nods towards Toni, “Maybe you should ask the gorgeous girl what she wants. She seems interested in you.” She winks up at Toni as Cheryl turns to face her girlfriend.

Toni smiles down at her softly, “So you think I’m gorgeous huh?”. 

Cheryl turns beet red at her words, “Well… I… um…” 

“Wow never thought I’d see Cheryl Blossom speechless” Sweet Pea chips as returns to his seat at the table. Cheryl sends him a vicious glare, well as vicious as she can manage while this drunk, which he laughs off. 

Toni leans down gently taking Cheryls cheek in her palm, “Don’t worry, I happen to think you’re beautiful too.” Cheryl grins widely up at her at her words her mood appearing to turn around completely in a matter of seconds. 

“Well in that case maybe I can buy you a drink?” 

Toni laughs at this, “Just how much have you had to drink bombshell?” 

“Not enough that I can’t have a drink with a beautiful girl before I go home.” 

“Oh yeah? Come on then” She walks over to the bar closely followed by her girlfriend. “Can i just get a glass of water before you close up please?” The bartender smiles kindly at her as she glances at Cheryl, handing over the glass. 

Cheryl hops up onto one of the stools swinging her legs round to face Toni. 

“Here drink up baby” Toni hands the glass to Cheryl who takes a big gulp and messily puts the glass back on the bar. 

“I said a drink not water” Toni smiles at her gently brushing away a droplet of water that made its way down the redheads chin. 

“Trust me, this is gonna be a lot better for you in the long run. You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning babe. But I’m gonna take care of you okay?” She smiles at the girl in front of her. 

“You now what?” Cheryl brings her hand up to touch Toni’s face running her fingers over her cheek. “You’re probably the perfect woman, so sweet and beautiful and caring.” 

Toni grins, “Oh really now? I so wish you remember this in the morning” 

Cheryl leans in close whispering, this time successfully, to Toni, “We’d make such a cute couple.” 

Toni laughs at this, Cheryl leaning back offended. She crosses her arms and huffs. “It’s not that preposterous of an idea is it?” 

Toni calms herself from her laughing fit, “Absolutely not bombshell.” She leans in and kisses her cheek as she takes her hand. “Come on I’m taking you home.” 

Cheryl hops down off the stool teetering slightly on her heels only to be steadied by Toni’s warm hand on her waist. 

She turns back to her friends seeing them smiling back at her and mouths at Veronica “Oh My God.” 

The groups laughs Veronica giving her a thumbs up as she exits the bar with Toni. 

“Get some Red.” Shouts Sweet Pea as the door closes behind the couple.


	10. Bite me part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bite me" Part 1 gonna write a companion piece for Toni's revenge... coming soon.

Uneasy. That’s how Cheryl was feeling standing by her locker watching as another girl dared to touch her girlfriends arm. At seeing her girlfriend laugh at whatever the other girl was saying to her as she twisted her hair around her finger and smirked. 

How dare she? Who does she think she is? Toni was hers not some bimbo with bleach blonde hair and chest paid for by daddy. 

Now Cheryl was angry watching the interaction go on. The girl obnoxiously flirting with her girlfriend continuing to lean closer and Toni, doing nothing to stop it. 

She is furious when said bimbo turns to look at her and smirks before turning back at her girlfriend. That’s the last straw. No one disrespects Cheryl Blossom like that and gets away with it. 

Cheryl storms across the hallway to the two girls, grabbing the other girls arm and forcefully removing her hand from Toni. 

“Back off bimbo barbie. Keep your hands off what’s not yours.” Cheryl spits at the girl as she pushes her away from Toni. 

The girl gapes at her before looking to Toni for assistance.

“Don’t look at her.” Cheryl snaps. “Run along now discount barbie.” She shoos her away with her with a wave of her hand. 

The girl scurries away fearful of any further attack from the HBIC. 

Cheryl turns her fiery gaze to her girlfriend.

“What the hell was that Cheryl?” Toni exclaims. 

“I think I should be asking you that question Toni. You were letting that jumped up little harpy hang all over you.” 

Toni opens and close her mouth a few times unsure quite how to respond, she settles for “What are you talking about? She wasn’t all over me!” 

“Yes, she was Toni. I can’t believe you didn’t see that.” She huffs and turns on her heel storming down the hallway. 

Toni rushes after her grabbing her wrist and turning her back towards her. “Hey, Cheryl don’t walk away. Come on, talk to me what was that about?” 

Cheryl whips round to face her looking her up and down. She grabs Toni’s hand and pulls her towards the exit. 

She drags Toni into the parking lot and to her car opening the back door and pushing Toni to get in. Cheryl quickly climbs in after her closing the door and straddling her girlfriend. She puts a hand into Toni’s hair gripping hard and tilting her head back. 

Her other hand grips Toni’s chin bringing her eyes up to her. 

“What…” Toni starts cut off by the look Cheryl gives her. 

“You’re mine Toni Topaz. And I don’t like it when people try to take what is mine.” She punctuates her words with a sharp bite to Toni’s lip, soothing it with a hungry kiss.

Toni can do little more than try to keep up with the fierce kiss her girlfriend is giving her. She moves her hands to grip tightly onto Cheryl’s hips. 

Toni pulls back slightly, Cheryl moves her kisses lower, across her jaw and down to her neck. 

Toni moans at the nips and sucks Cheryl is giving her neck. Cheryl bites down hard sucking a deep bruise into Toni’s neck. 

Toni hisses, “Mmm… babe wait, wait a second. We should talk.” She puts her hand into Cheryl’s hair pulling her back from her neck. 

Cheryl pulls back reluctantly looking down at Toni from her position on her lap. “I don’t want to talk right now T.T.” She moves in to kiss Toni again. 

Toni turns her head making Cheryl’s lips hit her cheek. Cheryl pulls back again looking slightly hurt. 

Toni Brings her hand up to Cheryl’s cheek, “Hey, baby just slow down a sec okay?” 

Cheryl sits back slightly on her lap letting out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry T.T.” 

“It’s okay baby girl, just tell me what’s up? What was that in the hallway all about huh?” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. 

“I’m sorry I just saw that girl and it hit me that you could move on to someone else. Someone less high maintenance who isn’t going to freak out on you. I know I have a lot of baggage and you could have someone better…” 

Before she can carry on Toni pulls her in by her hold on her cheek and kisses her fiercely. She pulls back, “Hey no don’t say that Cher. I love you okay? I love everything about you. Everything that’s happened to you is what makes you the girl I love. I don’t want anyone else you’re perfect for me. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You’re it for me.” 

Tears form in Cheryl’s eyes at Toni’s words. Toni wipes the tears with her thumbs smiling up at her girl. 

“Thank you T.T. I love you too. So so much.” She leans in to kiss Toni much more gently than before. She pulls back running her hand down Toni’s neck resting her fingers on her collar bone. 

She gasps suddenly as she runs her gaze over Toni’s neck. “We certainly won’t have any issues with knowing who you belong to for a while.” 

Toni looks at her with a quizzical look. “What do you mean babe? What did you do?” 

“There’s a slight mark just here” she taps on the side of Toni’s neck. She reaches into her bag for her mirror holding it up for Toni to see. 

Toni gasps loudly, “Oh my god Cher I look like I’ve been attacked by a vampire. Jeez babe.” 

She looks up at Cheryl with a slight smile on her face. “Well now at least people will know who you belong to.” Cheryl shrugs and bites her lip. 

Toni laughs lightly, “Yeah I can see that Bombshell.” 

“I’m so…” 

“Hey now” Toni interrupts her apology, “You better not be apologising baby. That’s actually pretty hot. That lil show of possessiveness was really sexy.” She winks up at her. 

“But baby you better know I’m gonna get be getting you back for that.” 

“I look forward to it T.T.”


	11. So I might be in a hospital right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I might be in a hospital right now..."

She got the text at around midnight and her heart jumped into her throat. 

My Love: So I might be in a hospital right now…

Cheryl looks down at the phone in her hand heart beating erratically. For a second her world stops. 

She calls her girlfriends number hoping to find some comfort if she can use hear her voice. The phone rings for a while before a hesitant voice sounds through the speaker. 

“Hey baby…” She sounds exhausted.

“What happened T.T. why are you in hospital? Are you okay?” Cheryl rushes out.

“Yeah I’m mostly just tired.” She lets out a deep sigh. “Can you come get me?” 

Cheryl lets out a breath of relief. “Yes of course honey. Which hospital are you at? Riverdale General?” 

“Yeah, they won’t let me out on my own. Which is stupid cus I’m fine.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Just hold tight a little longer.” She grabs her car keys and works her way out of the house to her car. “Where are the others? Were you not with Sweet Pea or Fangs?” 

“I was but I was on my way home without them. Are you on your way?” 

“Yes, I’ll be there in 20 minutes okay?” 

“Yeah, okay I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you” 

“Love you too baby. Thank you!” 

Cheryl hangs up the phone and starts the car, speeding to the hospital. 

 

————

Cheryl rushes into Riverdale General’s reception storming up to the desk and asking after her girlfriend. 

“Hi, I’m here for Toni Topaz? She said she needs me to come and take her home.” She gives her saccharine sweet smile. 

“Are you a family member?” 

‘I’m her girlfriend and she called me to come get her. If you could just point me in the direction of her room I’ll be on my way.” 

“Right, room 107. Just take the elevator up and its right down the hall.” She smiles up at Cheryl. 

“Thank you, toodles.” She she gives a small wave and makes her way to the elevator. 

She rushes down the hall and into the room she was guided to. She walks in and sees her girlfriend sitting up in a hospital bed. She lets out a deep, relieved sigh at seeing her girlfriend is okay. 

She walks over to her quickly, cupping her face in her palms. She turns her face side to side checking for any damage. 

Toni looks up at her, seeing Cheryl’s worried gaze. “Hey Cher, I’m fine baby. Let’s go home please?” 

“T.T. what happened? Why are you even here in the first place?” She moves her hand down stroking Toni’s arm taking her hands in her own. 

Toni shifts slightly wincing slightly as she moves. “I got jumped by a ghoulie on my way home after I left the bar tonight.” 

“You what? T.T. why didn’t you call me straight away? What did they do to you? Did you see who it was?” 

“I’m fine honestly, you should see the other guy” she chuckles lightly but gets cut off by a slap on her shoulder. 

“Toni! This is not a joke. Tell me what happened.” She crosses her arms over her chest taking a slight step back as she looks trying to assess any damage. 

Toni sighs, “I got a little bruised, mostly on my knuckles to be honest and a little on my ribs. And Imaybegotalittlebitstabbed.” She rushes out the last part hoping to brush over it. 

“You what? What was that you said?” She steps up to Toni. 

“The ghoulie had a knife and he may have maybe caught me a little with it.” 

Cheryl gasps and steps forward lifting Toni’s shirt slightly trying to see the injury. “You got stabbed? Are you okay? Should you be sitting up right now?” 

“Hey it’s fine it’s just a scratch honestly it only took like 4 stitches or something. They said I can…” She is interrupted by her girlfriend. 

“You had stitches?” Cheryl exclaims. “How can you be so casual about this Toni?” 

“Honestly I’m fine babe, they said I can go home today.” 

Cheryl lifts Toni’s shirt eyeing the bandage on her side. She runs her fingers over the rough surface of the bandage. 

“T.T.” She sighs, “I could’ve lost you and I didn’t even know.” 

Toni cups her girlfriends face “Baby, I promise I told you as soon as they let me have my phone back. I thought about you the whole time I was here. All I wanna do is go home and cuddle up to my girl and get some sleep.” She leans in and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

She pulls back slightly rubbing her thumb over Cheryl’s cheek. “Can we please go home?” 

“Yes ma cherie. I love you so much. I’m really glad you’re okay.” She leans her forehead against Toni’s taking a moment to breath her in, to just be with her and know she’s okay. 

She kisses Toni on the forehead quickly before pulling back and taking her hand. “Come on honey, let’s go home.” 

Toni smiles at her standing slowly and and allowing herself to be pulled from the room.  
Toni pulls on Cheryl’s hand gently turning her back to face her, “Hey, I love you too baby.” She pulls her in to a deep kiss. “Thank you for coming to get me. Let’s go home.”


	12. Detention? Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts in this one: "Detention? Again?" "How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?"

“Seriously T.T., detention? Again?” Cheryl folds her arms across her chest as she leans against the locker next to Toni’s. She raises one perfectly plucked brow at her girlfriend as she questions her. “Whatever was it for this time?” 

“Come on babe, you know that the teachers here hate anyone with a serpent jacket. I can sneeze and get a damn detention here.” She shoves her books into her locker before slamming it shut and leaning against it, facing Cheryl. 

“Well did you sneeze in class? He didn’t give you detention simply for existing so what did you do?” Cheryl presses.

Toni puts a hand to her chest in mock exasperation and gasps lightly, “Cher, I can’t believe you’d assume I’m at fault here. How could you baby? I thought you had my back.” She continues her show with wiping her eyes from imaginary tears. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the girls dramatics. “Toni, joking around isn’t going to stop me from finding out what happened its just going to prolong the inevitable.” 

“Oh really now?” Toni leans closer to Cheryl pushing her lightly against the lockers and leaning in close to her ear “You gonna punish me bombshell?” She punctuates her question with a light nip on Cheryl’s ear. 

Cheryl bites her lip suppressing a moan at the action. She moves her arms up and around Toni’s neck, her hands playing in pink strands.

Toni pulls back slightly keep her face close to Cheryls. 

“Only if you’ve done something wrong ma cherie.” She smirks at Toni.

“I thought you like a bad girl baby? Isn’t that why you’re dating a serpent? Have my roguish charms worn off already?” She winks at Cheryl, quickly nipping her lip pulling back with a grin. 

Cheryl chuckles lightly, “I used that phrase one time T.T. are you never going to let me forget it?”

Toni shakes her head, “Never, ever baby.” She leans in drawing Cheryl into a deep kiss. She runs her tongue over Cheryl’s bottom lip seeking entrance. 

Cheryl pulls back with a light pop. “Not gonna happen honey, not until you tell me why you have detention.” 

Toni pouts at her, “You’d really take my kisses away baby?”

Cheryl smiles and nods, “Until you’re honest with me absolutely.” 

Toni lets out a breath and looks down, “I may have, kind of, flippedatable” she rushes out. 

Cheryl puts her fingers under Toni’s chin lifting her head to look her in the eye. “You did what?” 

Toni squeezes Cheryl’s waist slightly where her hands rest, “I flipped a table in class. But, it was all because of Sweets I swear it was his fault and I made a killing on it so really its worth it.” 

“Firstly, why would you flip a table at any time T.T. let alone in the middle of class? And how can you possibly blame Sweet Pea for this?” 

“Well he was mouthing off and saying that I’m not as badass as I used to be and I’m on a tight leash and stuff cus I’m dating the Queen Bee of the school. So obviously I can’t pull any pranks or goof off like I used to and stuff and it got to me and I kinda asked him how much he’d pay me to flip the table to prove I’m still a badass.” She rants all in one breath. 

“So you essentially dared yourself to flip a table to prove to yourself that you’re a, and I quote ‘badass’?” She asks incredulously. 

“Ummm… Kind of yeah. But on the plus side I did make fifty bucks so dinner on me baby.” She gives a coy smile knowing she’s pushing her luck right now. 

Cheryl narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her. “I can’t believe you sometimes T.T. You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah but I’m your idiot right?” Toni says as she shrugs one shoulder giving Cheryl her best puppy dog eyes. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes again, leans forward and kisses Toni soundly on the lips. “Yes T.T. you absolutely are. You are also in so much trouble when you get home.” She leans in for one more deep kiss before pulling away, biting Toni’s bottom lip as she does. 

She backs up starting to walk away and says over her shoulder, “Enjoy detention Cha Cha.” She turns back to Toni walking backwards for a few steps, “Oh, and I want Chinese for dinner.” She winks at her girl and turns around sauntering away. 

Toni chuckles and turns making her way to detention.


	13. Are you wearing my shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you wearing my shirt?"

It happened bit by bit. She noticed it over the course of the first few weeks after moving into Thistlehouse. Her clothes slowly started to disappear from her section of the wardrobe and make their way into her girlfriends. 

First it was her favourite hoodie that she wore almost every evening to hang out around the house. 

Then she lost her favourite sleep shirt. Her best flannel. Her leather pants. Even her vixens tee when missing from her wardrobe. 

She’d catch her girlfriend snuggled up in her hoodie when she got home from work, reading in and armchair in the living room. Or cuddled up to her tee in bed when she came home especially late.

Most of the time she found it endearing. The fact that her girlfriend missed her enough to want something of hers close by until she could have the real thing was incredibly cute.

On nights like tonight however, when they were trying to go out, she found it frustrating. 

“Babe have you seen my black shirt? I can’t find it anywhere.” She walks into the bedroom seeing her girlfriend sitting at her dresser doing her make up for their date. 

“Which one T.T.? You wear rather a lot of black.” She smirks at Toni in the mirror as the pink haired girl draws closer. 

“The one you’re wearing I think baby. Are you wearing my shirt?” She smiles down at the redhead whose face reddens slightly at the question. “That’s what I wanted to wear tonight Cher. Can I have it back?” 

“Can’t you find something else T.T.? I’ll ruin my hair if I take it off now and then you’ll only complain I’m taking too long to get ready when I have to redo it.” She continues with her makeup not looking at her girlfriend. 

Toni leans down wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist as she does, resting her head on Cheryls shoulder. “I really was set on wearing that one Bombshell.” 

“How come you’ve been taking my clothes anyways baby? We both know you have plenty of your own. My grey hoodie hasn’t been mine since I moved in.” She kisses her lightly on the neck before making eye contact through the mirror. 

“I like having a little piece of you with me when you aren’t here. Besides have you seen a comfortable piece of clothing in that wardrobe owned by me? Your hoodie is by far the most comfortable thing I’ve ever worn.” She smiles at Toni in the mirror then turns her face to hers. 

“I’ll give it back if it bothers you that much T.T.” 

Toni tilts her head back slightly capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, “No need Bombshell, I like you in my clothes, its kinda sexy actually.” She pulls her in again for another short kiss. 

Cheryl pushes her back slightly turning fully around and pulling her back in again, this time for a much deeper kiss. Toni moves forward straddling her girlfriend on the stool. 

Cheryl moves her hands to Toni’s hips holding her tightly against her as her tongue is granted access to her sweet mouth. 

Toni pushes her hands into Cheryls hair gripping the red strands tightly. She pulls on the strands causing a groan to fall from her girlfriend. She swallows the following moan caused by her light scratching of Cheryls head. 

Toni pulls back slightly, breathing heavily. “I may have messed up your hair a little baby.” She smiles down at Cheryl. 

Cheryl pulls her back into a kiss, muttering “Yeah I don’t care right now T.T.” 

Toni kisses her deeply for a few moments moving her hands down to the hem of the shirt the redhead is wearing. She slowly pulls the shirt up pulling back when she reaches Cheryl’s chest to pull the shirt over her head completely. 

She leans back in to kiss the girl beneath her. “Ruined that makeup a little too”, she murmurs as fingers trace the smudged red around Cheryls lips.

She leans in for one more kiss before pulling back completely getting up and off of Cheryl. “Got my shirt back though.” She winks at Cheryl as she walks back towards the bed pulling her own shirt over her head to change. 

Cheryl sits, breathing heavily looking at her girlfriend incredulously. “You did not just make out with me for that shirt.” 

“It worked didn’t it baby.” 

“Oh yeah but you so won’t be needing that shirt anymore T.T.” She stands and walks quickly over to Toni grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. 

Toni breaks the kiss asking, “What about dinner Cher?” Cheryl’s kisses move to her neck sucking dark bruises into the skin. 

She stops her assault looking at Toni, “You really want me to stop so you can go to dinner T.T.? I can think of something you can eat right here” She smirks at the girl in front of her. 

Toni looks at her kiss swollen lips and beautifully exposed chests, the red lacy bra she fins quickly making her decision for her. She pulls Cheryl into a kiss pushing her back onto the bed.

Oh yeah, Cheryl can steal her clothes anytime.


	14. Party go boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to the song Party Go Boom by Wizardz of Oz and this kinda came to me so feel free to give it a listen with or before the chap if ya want. 
> 
> Finally tried my hand at some smut so pls be gentle.

The music was pulsing through the house. They could feel the bass booming through their bodies. 

Toni was pressed up against Cheryl’s back tightly as they moved together to the beat. They were surrounded by friends and peers in the middle of their living room in Thistlehouse. 

It was the biggest party of the year hosted of course by the queen bee herself. The whole school was invited to the mansion for the end of summer celebration before school started again in a week. 

They went all out for the last big party of summer. People had spilled out of the house into the pool in the backyard. 

Drunken teens were throwing themselves into the water partying on the patio and through the whole ground floor of the house. 

Cheryl and Toni had played hosts for the first hour before the call of the dance floor became too strong. 

They were in the centre of the room a bottle of champagne in each of their hands as the danced. Cheryl turns in Toni’s hold facing her girl, leaning in for a drunken kiss. 

She smiles widely at her as she pulls back, bringing the bottle in her hand up to Toni’s lips and pouring it sloppily into her mouth. She leans in and licks up the drips falling down Toni’s neck and chin. 

Toni tilts her head back in appreciation. She brings her own bottle to her lips taking a long drink. 

“Mmm.. babe keep going like that and we’ll need to get a room.” Cheryl pulls back at this biting her lip and giving Toni her best seductive look in her drunken state. 

She wigs from her bottle continuing to resuming their grinding dance. She throws one arm over Toni’s shoulder pulling her in closer. 

Their bodies meld together as the move. Toni leans in kissing her girl. They continue to kiss as bodies pulse around them. Cheryl pulls Toni’s full bottom lip between hers sucking on it lightly pulling with her teeth lightly before soothing the sting with her tongue. 

Toni moans at the contact putting her arms around Cheryls waist, music long forgotten as she deepens the kiss pushing her tongue past sweet lips into a sweeter mouth. Cheryl moans deeply into her mouth at the action. 

Cheryl pulls back chest, heaving as she takes in a much needed breath, keeping her face close to Toni’s. She takes in kiss swollen lips covered in her own signature red lipstick as a result of their activities. She surprises a moan at the sight. 

Toni looks back at her pupils blown and so ready to take her girl upstairs and show her just how hot she is. 

She grabs Cheryl’s hand with her own, bottle still in the other hand and pulls her through the crowd to the stairs. They quickly make there way up the stairs pausing a couple of times to make out against the wall. 

They bump down the hallway not able to keep their hands off of each other long enough to take more than a few steps. 

Cheryl pushes Toni through the door to their bedroom slamming the door behind them sliding the lock into place.  
She feels her back slam into the door behind her as Toni pushes her up against it kissing her hard. She brings her hands up to Toni’s neck pulling her close as she deepens the kiss. She puts her hands into Toni’s hair pulling pink strands between her fingers drawing a deep moan from the girl. 

Toni’s hands make their way up Cheryl’s body sliding past her waist and up her back to her zipper. She slowly drags down the zip not breaking their heated kiss as she does. Her hands roam the newly exposed skin pulling the dress down and off of Cheryls shoulders until it bunched around her waist. 

She pulls back slightly to take a much needed breath her lips brushing against the redheads. She runs her hands over the girls pale skin lightly scratching her waist and hips. 

Cheryl rests her forehead against Toni’s gulping in air. She runs her hands down to Toni’s neck nails scratching over the skin thumb rubbing against her jawline. 

Cheryl leans in nipping Toni’s lip and pulling back lightly pulling a groan from the girl still pinning her against the door. Toni moves her hands back to the redheads dress pushing it down over her hips and to her feet where she promptly kicks it off along with her heels. 

Toni hooks her hands under Cheryls thighs hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around her torso. Cheryls hands find purchase back in pink locks gripping tightly and pulling Toni back into a kiss. 

Toni pulls them away from the door carrying her girl over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her never breaking their kiss. She settles between Cheryl’s legs putting her hands either side of her head.

Cheryl pushes her back lightly, “You’re wearing too many clothes ma cherie.” 

Toni smirks down at her at her pulling back to rest back on her knees quickly shedding herself of her shirt and diving back into kiss Cheryl senseless. She lets her hands roam over the pale skin exposed by the redheads lack of clothing running her hands over a bra clad chest squeezing lightly. 

Cheryl breaks the kiss to let out a moan. Toni moves her kisses down her throat nipping and sucking her way down to her chest. She takes soft flesh into her mouth sucking a deep bruise into the top of Cheryls breast. This draws yet another guttural moan from the girl beneath her. 

Cheryl’s hands in her hair tighten painfully and Toni hisses against her skin. She kisses her way down the redheads torso nipping and sucking as she goes. Cheryl’s head is thrown back in pleasure her hair spread across the pillows. 

Toni reaches her panties grabbing the hem between her teeth and slowly pulling them down, finishing pulling them off the redheads legs with quick hands. She settles on her stomach between Cheryls legs taking in her heaving chest and soaked core. 

Cheryl looks down at her girlfriend between her legs at the lack of contact. “Hurry up T.T.” She punctuates her words with a sharp tug on Toni’s hair pulling her into her core. 

“So impatient bombshell.” Toni smirks as she kisses Cheryls inner thigh prolonging her teasing. 

She takes a long swipe up her slit before taking the redheads swollen clit between her lips and sucking lightly. 

The redhead writhes beneath her hips bucking up into Toni’s face in pleasure. Toni continues to use her math to play with the redheads clit swapping between light licks and gentle sucks as she moves her fingers against her opening coating them in the wetness she finds. 

Toni moves one hand to Cheryls hip as they buck up again, holding her down gently with a press of her hand. She slowly enters her with one finger curling slightly against her inner walls as she continues to play with her clit. 

Cheryl moans throwing her head back in pleasure as she pushes Toni’s head further into her. “Yes…. Toni more, I need more baby please.” 

Toni complies pulling out before pushing two fingers back in creating a slow and torturous rhythm. 

“Faster T.T.” At this Toni pulls her mouth away from her clit nipping the skin on her hip lightly. 

“I’m in control here Bombshell, have a little patience baby.” She smirks against her skin kissing the area around her clit, ignoring the throbbing bud completely. 

Cheryl groans tightening her grasp in Toni’s hair at the teasing nips and slow pace of her fingers. She pulls on her hair bringing the girl up to her face again. She pulls her into a deep kiss pushing her tongue into the pink haired girls mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on her tongue. 

Toni keeps the steady rhythm of her fingers through the kiss, curling her fingers occasionally not quite fucking Cheryl the way she knows she needs. 

Cheryl pulls back holding Toni’s face between her hands taking in her lust filled gaze. “You better fuck me properly T.T. before I finish the job myself.” 

Toni grins down at her “You really think that’ll do it for you baby? You know you need me to fuck you right.” She gives a harder thrust watching the pleasure cross her girlfriends face. 

“If you won’t fuck me hard and fast T.T. I can always go down and find someone else who will.” She challenges. She sees the angry look flash through Toni’s eyes knowing she’s pushing her buttons hoping for the right result. 

She gets what she wants as Toni picks up the pace fucking into her harder and faster rubbing over her clit with her thumb with each thrust. She kisses her roughly full of teeth and tongue moaning deeply into her mouth. 

“You really think anyone can fuck you like me bombshell?” She nips harshly at Cheryl’s neck leaving purple bruises in her wake. “I’m the only one that can fuck you Cheryl, you’re mine baby. All. Mine.” She punctures her final words with two deep thrusts pushing Cheryl over the edge with a scream of ecstasy. 

Cheryl takes in gulping breathes as she comes down from her high, Toni slowing her thrusts before gently pulling out causing a whimper to fall from the redheads lips. She gently kisses over Cheryl’s face giving her a gentle peck on the lips. 

She takes her fingers into her mouth sucking them clean of Cheryl’s cum. She moves to the side of Cheryl leaning her head on her hand looking down at the recovering girl. She runs her hand over Cheryl’s face moving stray hair behind her ear. 

“Are you okay baby? You haven’t spoken in a couple minutes. Did I break you?” She grins as Cheryl opens her eyes looking up at her girl. 

“No T.T. but I need a minute.” She smiles lightly closing her eyes again taking a deep breath. 

“Told you no one else can fuck you like I can Bombshell. You’re mine.” She winks at the girl who looks up at her. Cheryl brings her hand up to run her fingers over Toni’s cheek. 

“Call me yours again.” 

“You’re mine Cher, forever and always.” She leans in for a long kiss. 

Cheryl pulls back “I love you T.T.” 

“Love you too baby. Now scooch over, let’s get in bed I wanna snuggle.” She gets up and shimmies out of her jeans pulling up the sheets and climbing in under them. She pulls Cheryl to her resting her head on her bare chest pulling red strands through her fingers. 

Cheryl happily settles into the comfort of her girlfriends embrace. “Oh wait T.T. what about the party? We need to kick everyone out.” 

“Don’t worry about it Cher, I’ll just text Ronnie and she’ll cover it. Get some sleep you still owe me one.” She chuckles lightly at the light pinch she receives in her side at that last comment. 

“Oh I will so get you for that one T.T. don’t you worry.” She places a gentle kiss to the underside of Toni’s jaw before settling in for a nap. 

Toni sighs in contentment snuggled up to her dream girl, in a bed she could’ve only dreamed of before. She dozes off holding onto her girl tightly.


	15. This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?"
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for all the kudos, comments and hits! I'm glad people are enjoying my writing and hope you continue to enjoy! 
> 
> I'm starting a multi-chapter which is coming soon so keep and eye out for that. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Toni had been planning this surprise for weeks in preparation for their one year anniversary. Everything was going to be perfect. She had the food ready, the music, the location. Everything was ready apart from her girl. 

The last part of the plan was to get Cheryl to drive out into the woods and not suspect anything was up. Sweet Pea and Fangs had just texted saying everything was set up and ready for their arrival. An arrival that would have been and hour earlier had her girlfriend been ready on time. 

“Babe? Are you gonna be much longer we really need to head out.” Toni asks from her position perched on the end of their bed, watching as the girl in front of her holds up multiple outfits for her consideration. 

“I don’t know how you expect me to prepare for an event that I do not know the location of T.T.” 

Toni rolls her eyes at that. “I said to just wear something comfy and warm Cher. That’s all I’m giving you, I don’t wanna ruin the surprise.” 

Cheryl huffs from her place in the wardrobe and settles for a pair of Toni’s tight black trousers and an oversized hoodie, also stolen from her girlfriends wardrobe. She assesses herself in the mirror deciding she’s happy with her outfit, despite its contrast to her usual look.

“Babe have I ever told you how much I love you in my clothes?” Toni says as she approaches her from behind wrapping her arms around her torso. 

Cheryl brings her hands up to Toni’s holding onto the arms around her waist. “Only every time I wear them T.T.” She smiles at her in the mirror. 

Cheryl turns in her arms bringing her own up and round Toni’s neck pulling her closer. 

“Well you look beautiful as always baby. Super sexy.” She leans in and pecks her on the lips quickly before pulling away and walking out the door. She calls back as she goes, “Come on let’s get going, we’re already behind.” 

By the time Cheryl catches up to her she’s already in her car waiting to go. She climbs in the drivers seat settling in. She looks over to the girl in the passenger seat giving her her best pout. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet T.T.?” 

Toni chuckles at her, “Nuh uh bombshell I’m gonna give you directions and you just go where I tell you.” She winks at her before gesturing for her to start driving. 

Cheryl does so, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. 

————

They’ve been driving for a few hours and Cheryl is getting antsy about where she is going. Toni is in the passenger seat obsessively typing away on her phone giving occasional directions of “Keep following this road” and “Take the next left.” 

“Toni honestly, how much further? You’ve been on your phone for the majority of this drive and from what I can see we are in the middle of nowhere.” 

Toni looks up from her screen guiltily, “I’m sorry baby, Sweets and Fangs really needed me for a lil bit. But..” She looks out the window, “We’re actually here. Just pull up into this lot here and we walk the rest of the way.” 

Cheryl looks at her dubiously before doing just that, parking up in the dirt parking lot at the entrance to a woodland. 

As soon as she pulls up Toni hops out of the car hopping about excitedly as she waits for Cheryl to get out. 

Cheryl gets out walking round to join Toni taking her outstretched hand as she leads her through the trees. 

“This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere? To take a walk in the woods?” Cheryl comments as they walk. 

“Just have a little more patience baby and it’ll be worth it, I promise.” Toni glances back at her and is struck for a moment by her beauty. Her red hair shiny in the sun seeping through the canopy. 

She stops pulling her closer by her hand, her other hand going up to cup Cheryls cheek as she pulls her into a sweet kiss. “You are so beautiful Cher.” She grins at the girl in front of her. 

Cheryl smiles widely at the comment. “So are you T.T. Now, please show me my surprise.” She pulls back and ushers Toni forward to continue their path. 

Toni chuckles muttering a “So impatient” as she carries on walking. 

They walk for a few more minutes before Toni stops and turns to her once again. “Close your eyes baby.” 

Cheryl glares at her suspiciously before obliging and closing her eyes. Toni grabs her hands leading her forward into the unknown. 

They come upon a clearing and Toni lets go and takes a few steps back. “Open your eyes bombshell.” 

Cheryl opens her eyes and takes in the sight before her. Her girlfriend standing in front of the most beautiful clearing she’s ever seen, surrounded by wildflowers with sunlight streaming down through the trees. In the middle of the clearing is a blanket with a picnic basket on it. 

“Oh T.T. this is beautiful.” She smiles widely at her girlfriend walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Happy anniversary baby.” Toni grins broadly at her girl wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing her into a deep kiss. 

She pulls back from the kiss taking Cheryls hand and leading her to sit on the blanket. She reaches into the basket bringing out all of the food, Cheryl’s favourites as well as some of her own, and a bottle of champagne she swiped from the bar in Thistlehouse. 

They eat in relative silence, enjoying each others company and the escape that their excursion has allowed them from the troubles of Riverdale. 

“This has been amazing Toni, truly. I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend, or a better date.” She pulls her in for a quick kiss. “I have your gift at home, I haven’t forgotten.” She smirks at Toni. 

Toni smiles into another kiss, “Mmm can’t wait baby.” 

She reaches into the basket again pulling out a small rectangular box. “I actually have a gift for you as well.” She opens the lid of the box revealing a beautiful silver chain with a red serpent pendent attached to it. “I.. umm… I hope you like it. I thought it was a little bit of both of us and you could wear it and have a piece of us with you wherever you are.” She smiles shyly up at the redhead who’s mouth is open in awe. 

“It’s beautiful T.T. I love it.” She reaches forward pulling the necklace out of its box holding it up to glisten in the sunlight. “Put it on for me?” 

Toni nods and Cheryl turns her back to her lifting her hair out the way as she clasps the necklace around her neck. 

Cheryl turns back to her girlfriend holding the necklace in her hand. “I love it so much T.T.” She launches herself at her girlfriend knocking her back onto the blanket and kissing her deeply hands finding their way through pink tresses.

“Best anniversary ever.” Cheryl says into the kiss before she is cut off by her girlfriend reconnecting their lips.


	16. Bite me part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Bite Me prompt with added "My marks look good on you". Toni's retaliation. 
> 
> Also my editor is back so the typos and stuff that I missed will be getting fixed in previous chapters and hopefully won't be any more from now on. ;)

Toni had been making good on her promise to get her girlfriend back for the rather large bruise on her neck all week. She argued that she was owed as long as the mark was still visible, much to the redhead’s annoyance and pleasure. 

She’d left marks across Cheryls body as revenge. Remembering each moan that was drawn from the girl with each bite and suck as she watches her walk around the room in her underwear as she gets ready for school. 

Toni is seated on the bottom of the bed, legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. She eyes a particularly dark bruise just underneath her right breast and smirks. “My bites look good on you, Bombshell.” 

Cheryl stops on her way to the wardrobe eyeing the girl on the bed. She raises one brow at the pink haired girls wink she sends her way. 

“Well there’s certainly a lot of them for you to admire, T.T.” She rolls her eyes and Toni’s satisfied grin and carries on to the wardrobe. 

She comes out a few minutes later dressed and ready for the day. “Are you ready to go, T.T?” 

Toni shakes her head slightly, “I dunno, baby. I think I might just have to punish you for that snarky little comment before.” She smirks up at her reaching her hand up to Cheryl gesturing for her to come over. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes but goes over to her anyway taking her hand. Toni pulls on her hand pulling her down onto her lap. Cheryl obliges straddling her, arms going around her neck. 

Toni moves her hands to Cheryl’s thighs running her fingers up and down the exposed skin left by her short skirt riding up. She squeezes lightly causing Cheryl to shift slightly in her lap before sinking into her.

Cheryls hands tilt Toni’s head back slightly brushing their lips together, “I’m not sure any more of your marks are necessary, T.T. There’s not many places you haven’t marked this week.” She closes the gap completely kissing Toni deeply pushing hands into pink locks. 

Toni pulls back pulling Cheryl’s bottom lit with her nipping lightly. “I’m sure I can find some space somewhere, Bombshell.” She smiles into another kiss. 

Toni moves her kisses down Cheryl’s jaw, nipping across it lightly before moving down to her neck. She presses sucking kisses to her neck, gently at first. 

Cheryl’s hands tighten in her hair, “What did I say about visible marks, T.T.? I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Toni grins against her neck before biting down sucking a deep bruise into the skin of her neck. Cheryl’s hands become impossibly tighter in Toni’s hair as she lets out a deep moan. 

Cheryl pulls Toni away from her, looking down at her incredulously. “Toni, what did I just say? Do you know how much make up it’s going to take to cover this? We are going to be so late.” 

She goes to move off of her only to be stopped by Toni’s hands on her thighs. “Hey, I had to deal with this for the whole week. One day before the weekend isn’t gonna do you any harm. Besides we can’t be late for school, Cher, we gotta go now. No time for make up.” She smirks at the girl above her leaning in for a quick peck which is reluctantly returned. 

Cheryl stands from her position and folds her arms clearly annoyed at her girlfriend. “I hate you right now, T.T.” She pouts. 

Toni puts her hands on either side of Cheryl's face, rubbing her thumbs over her cheeks. “No you don’t, baby.” She gives her a smug smile and leans in to kiss her gently. “Anyways, I love seeing my mark on you. It’s super hot knowing everyone will be able to see whose you are all day. I see why you did it to me now.” She winks at her.

Cheryl rolls her eyes before kissing her deeply. “You’re so lucky I love you or you’d be in so much trouble right now.” 

“Oh, I know baby, luckiest girl in the world.”


	17. Wait, don't take my kissing away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, no don't take kissing away from me"

Cheryl stepped through the front door of Thistlehouse and into chaos. She could hear loud music coming from the living room and hear the loud obnoxious laughing of a certain group of serpents. 

She sighs at the prospect of having to deal with the rowdy group after such a long day. She leans back against the door for a minute contemplating just walking back out and coming back after they’ve all passed out. 

But then she thought no, this is her house too and regardless of Toni’s friends being over that doesn’t mean that she should leave. Toni can just turn it down or kick them out and she can get her snuggles and sleep. 

She puts her bag down on the table in the hall and makes her way through to the living room. As she enters the room she sees her girlfriend standing on the coffee table, bottle of what looks to be tequila in hand giving some speech about how she is the best, most badass serpent around. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at her words chuckling lightly to herself at just how much of an idiot the girl is when drunk. 

Seemingly able to hear her laugh even over the loud music Toni’s age turns towards her girlfriend. Upon seeing the redhead in the doorway she hops off of the table running up to her. “Hey Cher Bear you’re back. You missed my speech about how I’m super badass and have the hottest girlfriend and…” 

Cheryl l stops her rambling with a finger to her lips, “I caught enough of it T.T. I assure you. What’s going on here I thought it was a quiet hang out with the boys while I was out? It all seems a little rowdy in here. I’m not sure how so few of you manage to make this much mess and noise.” 

“It is just a quiet night baby. We’ve been super tame tonight.” She leans in to loudly whisper the next sentence to Cheryl, “We didn’t even drink, like at all.” 

Cheryl raise her eyebrow at her at this, pointing to the bottle still clutched in Toni’s hand, “And just what would that be then Toni?” She smirks at the girls stuttering response. 

“Ummmm…. that’s just ya know, the light stuff?” She lifts one shoulder in a half shrug. “And I only had a liiiiiiittttlleee bit.” She brings her empty hand up holding her thumb and forefinger close together. 

“TINYYYYY…. Bring back the tequila.” Is shouted at them from the sofa by an inebriated Sweet Pea who is leaning over the back of it reaching his hands out for the bottle. 

“Coming I’m talking to my girl Sweets shut the hell up.” 

Sweet Pea flops back onto the sofa dramatically, “You always talk to Cheryl,” he pouts, “So damn whipped.” Fangs makes a whipping noise and motion causing both boys to burst out laughing. 

“Hey! That’s so not true. You take that back Sweet Pea I swear to god.” She goes to rush at the boy, most certainly with the intent of doing some harm but is held back by a hadn’t on her arm.

“Toni no come on leave it alone, let’s get to bed the boys can have the spare rooms.” She pulls the bottle out of Toni’s hand leaning it on the table next to her. 

More whipping sounds come from the sofa, “So whipped Tiny, oh my god.” Sweet Pea laughs out. 

His laughing stops abruptly at the glare he receives from Cheryl, “Sweet Pea I suggest shutting your mouth if you wish to sleep in the house tonight and not the gutter.” 

Toni snorts next to her, letting out a loud, barking laugh, “Ha! That told you, you suck.” She turns to Cheryl, “Thanks baby.” 

She leans in to kiss the redhead who promptly turns her face to the side so that the kiss hits her cheek instead. “Hey, where’s my kiss?” 

“I’m not kissing you when you taste like tequila T.T. That drink is vile. Besides,” She turns and walk out of the room as she says, “You are in big trouble for the mess you all made.” With that she saunters out of the room and up the stairs.

Toni turns to Sweet Pea and Fangs who were watching the interaction from the sofa. “Not a word.” She says eyeing the smirking boys in front of her. 

When Fangs cracks and starts laughing Toni glares at him, “It’s not funny guys, she’s gonna take my kisses now and its all your fault.” She whines, pouting and crossing her arms. 

“Awww poor baby not gonna get her kiss goodnight.” Sweets says in a mocking tone, laughing as he says it. 

Toni throws a cushion at him, “Hey stop laughing or I will kick you at like Cheryl said.” He quietens down at the threat. 

“Help me clean this up before we go to bed guys. I need my kisses and snuggles or I won’t be able to sleep.” She sees them start to crack up again, “And if either one of you laughs again you’re sleeping outside.” 

They keep their laughter to themselves quickly getting on with clearly the cans and cups around them. 

————

Cheryl is sitting up in bed reading when an apologetic Toni steps through the threshold of their room. 

“Hey baby, I made the guys clean up and stuff and I brushed my teeth so can I have my kisses back now?”

Cheryl smiles at her pouty, tipsy girlfriend and puts her book down on the bedside table gesturing for Toni to come to bed. 

Toni clumsily walks over to the bed stripping out of her jeans on her way, nearly falling on her face as she does. She hops up on to the bed crawling over to where Cheryl is sitting. 

She leans in to Cheryl going for a kiss which is once again redirected to the redheads cheek. She pouts when she pulls back. “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me. I did what you asked baby.” 

Cheryl cups her cheek, “I’m not taking your kisses T.T. I’m just thanking you for doing what I asked. You are so cute when you pout.” She leans in and pecks her on the lips. 

Toni smiles at her leaning in again for a deeper, longer kiss. She hums lightly against her lips, “I love my kisses.” 

Cheryl laughs against her lips stroking her thumb over Toni’s cheek before pecking her one more time. “Come on let’s get some sleep T.T.” 

Toni seems unsure about this suggestion but relents anyway, “Okay but I get to be the big spoon, I’m still a badass just cus you called me cute and laughed at me.” 

“Of course you are babe.” Cheryl settles down and rests her head on Toni’s chest, both falling into a peaceful slumber.


	18. Why is there glitter everywhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why is there glitter everywhere?"

Cheryl got home earlier than expected after having cut Vixens' practice short to check on her girlfriend who had apparently gone home sick at lunch time. 

She hears movement from the kitchen, assuming this is where her girlfriend is and makes her way there. 

What she expects to find is her sick girlfriend attempting to find herself some food. What she finds instead is her very not-sick girlfriend holding a rather poor looking cake and covered in glitter. As well as Toni, her kitchen also seems to be covered in the sparkly substance. 

Toni looks at her and shrugs lightly, “Surpriseeee.” 

Cheryl just raises one brow at her. “Care to explain why I was told you were sick? And why my kitchen looks like someone had a fight with a fairy. Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” She tries to look serious, a difficult task given how cute her girlfriend looks right now, covered in glitter and looking rather sorry for herself. 

—— 3 hours earlier ——

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” Toni exclaimed as she reads over the packet of glitter that she has just sprinkled all over the cake she’d made Cheryl. The glitter that was quite clearly labeled as non-edible. 

She looks on the other side of the counter, noticing the perfectly glittered birthday card that she’d made and sees the open edible glitter packet sitting right next to it. 

She groans letting her head fall, hitting it on the counter a few times in frustration. She lifts her head up, running her hands through her hair as she surveys the mess she’s made. Cheryl was going to kill her for messing up the kitchen. 

She looks to her hands, that are covered in glitter and realises her hair must be covered. “Great, just great.” 

“Okay, first, glitter off the cake, then tidy up and shower before Cher gets home,” Toni says to her self. “You got this.” 

She goes up to the cake, attempting to brush off the worst of the glitter with her hands. This only results in the glitter being all over the floor, counter and Toni as well as still on the cake. 

She hears the front door shut gently and panics, picking up the cake while trying to quickly brush as much of the glitter off of the counter as possible.

—— Present——

“And that’s when you came in,” Toni says as she slowly puts the cake on the counter, wincing slightly at the look of it. “I was just trying to make you a cake and a card for your birthday and they were gonna be all sparkly and pretty but I kinda fucked up.” She wrings her hands together in front of her.

Cheryl lets out a breath as she looks at her apologetic girlfriend. She walks up to her, brushing a little glitter off her cheek and cupping her face. “It’s incredibly sweet of you to want to do that for me, T.T.” She leans in for a quick kiss. 

Toni smiles widely at this. “You got a little something..” She brings her hand up to brush over Cheryls top lip. “Sorry.” She grins up at her. 

“How did you get this much glitter all over yourself and my kitchen?” She smiles at her girl.

“Well, the cleaning of the cake didn’t really go to plan as you can see. Not really sure how it got on my face, to be honest, but the last hour as been a bit of a blur.” She lets out a breathy laugh. “I promise, I’ll clean it all up and I’ll make you a new cake. I just really wanted this to be perfect for you cus it’s your first birthday without Jason and I wanted to make it special and I’m sorry-”

She’s cut off by soft lips pressing to hers. “Stop apologising, T.T. This is honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She leans in for another kiss, slightly deeper than the last. She puts her arms around Toni’s neck pulling back to ask, “Now how about you hop in the shower and I’ll clean up this mess and we can make dinner together and watch a movie?” 

Toni squeezes her waist lightly from where her hands were holding her close, “Yeah, that could be good. Counter offer though, how about you come join me in the shower and I just how special you are to me. Then we order take out and eat it in our pj’s and binge some Queer Eye.”

Cheryl grins at the offer, “Sounds like the perfect night, T.T. Let’s go.” She pulls away from her, rushing out the door towards their bathroom, giggling all the way. Toni watches her leave, smiling at the fact that she can make the Cheryl Blossom giggle. 

She hears her girlfriend calling her from the bathroom and quickly runs up after her. It really was the perfect night.


	19. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography pic based off the latest Choni pics from Vanessa and Madelaine's instas check em out if you haven't. Toni's got her camera back and she's having some fun.

“Babe, wait, just lemme take one more.” Toni holds her camera up ready to snap another picture of her girlfriend. “Pleeeeassssee. Come on, the lighting is perfect.” She grins as she says this, Cheryl looking stunning in the sunlight. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at this, “Ugh fine, one more, T.T, then it’s time to go or we’ll be late.” She smiles for few more clicks of the camera before she has had enough and opens the passenger door to her car. 

“Aw babe, why’d you move just a few more come onnnnn,” Toni whines as she walks over to the redhead. 

“That was more than one and you know it, T.T.” She raises her eyebrow at Toni daring her to argue again. 

Toni steps close to Cheryl putting a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. “Hey, it’s not my fault you look so damn beautiful today, Bombshell. This outfit is just sensational.” She says the last word against her lips smiling into a quick, sweet kiss. 

“I’m glad you like it, Cherie. Now please get in, we are going to be late for school.” 

Toni does as she’s asked, snapping a quick photo once Cheryl is settled in her seat earning a light slap on the arm. She laughs putting her camera away for the moment. 

——————

They were in the student lounge laughing and talking during their free period. Toni brings up her camera after cracking a joke that makes Cheryl laugh wholeheartedly, head thrown back slightly in amusement. 

Hearing the shutter go off Cheryl looks at Toni, smile lingering on her face. “Must you constantly take pictures of me, T.T?” She puts her hand on Toni’s leather clad arm. 

“Gotta photograph the beauty, baby. You’re a work of art, makes my job too easy.” She winks at her girl. 

“You’re ridiculous, T.T.” 

Toni narrows her eyes slightly at her smirking, “Some would say charming.” She puts her camera on the sofa next to her, leaning in closer to the redhead. 

“Oh, really? Maybe you should go and date them, then?” 

Toni leans in closer still brushing their lips together, “No way, baby. You’re it for me, no one can live up to how perfect you are.” She grins at Cheryl.

“So cheesy.” Cheryl puts her hand on Toni’s chest, closing the gap and kissing her as one of Toni’s hands comes up to the back of her head drawing her in. Toni’s other hand rests on her back holding her in place. 

They kiss until they are broken apart by the sound of a camera shutter going off in front of them. They look over to the opposite sofa to see Kevin and Veronica grinning at them. Toni’s camera in Veronica's hands. 

“And just what do you think you are doing, Veronica?” Cheryl glares at her. Toni grabs her hand, squeezing gently to encourage her to be nice. These were their friends after all. 

“You guys looked so sweet just then and I thought as Toni is always behind the camera you never get any pictures together.” She smiles at them handing the camera back to Toni. “You’re welcome.” She winks at them as she walks back out the room, Kevin in tow.

——————

Toni walked out the Wyrm after a long shift that evening to see her beautiful girlfriend leaning against her car waiting for her. 

She is on her phone not paying attention and so doesn’t notice Toni take her camera out of her bag, bringing it up to take a quick snap. 

“Looking good, Bombshell,” she calls over to the girl who is startled out of her instagram induced reverie at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. 

She spots the camera in the pink haired girls hands. “Really, T.T.? More pictures?” 

“Honestly, babe, that street light is doing wonders right now.” She walk up to her girl, greeting her properly with a quick kiss. “Besides, like I’ve been saying all day, you’re just so damn beautiful I can’t help but try to capture even a little bit of it. 

Cheryl pulls her in by the lapels of her leather jacket, kissing her soundly. She sneaks the camera out of Toni’s hands and pulls back, bringing the camera up to her own face. 

“Hey, no, I don’t do being in front of the camera, Cher. Give that back.” She reaches for the camera only to have it moved out of her reach by her taller girlfriend. 

“Nope, you’ve taken pictures of me all day Toni. It’s only fair I get a few of you.” She walks slightly away from the girl bringing the camera up to take multiple pictures. “Besides like you said, the lighting is doing wonders right now.” She chuckles and winks at Toni. 

“Ugh, as soon as I get that back I’m taking so many pictures you won’t even know what hit you, Bombshell.” 

Cheryl laughs, taking a picture of Toni’s annoyed expression. “Oh, I know, T.T.”


	20. Bite me part 3: The reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a part 3 for Bite Me. Shoutout to Unicorn_Anonymous for suggesting this, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also huge thank you for the 10,000 hits! And all the kudos!

\---Veronica---

They were sitting in the school lounge cuddled into the corner of one of the sofas. Toni on the sofa with Cheryl’s legs tossed over her lap, one hand resting on Cheryl’s thigh, the other wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping. Cheryl’s hands were moving animatedly as she talked to Toni about the failings of her English teacher. 

They were so wrapped up in their own little bubble that they didn’t notice Veronica walk into the room. She sits across from them simply observing for a minute, pleased to see how happy they make each other. 

The Cheryl Blossom that she sees with Toni is much different to the one she encountered upon her arrival into Riverdale High. 

She snaps a quick picture on her phone to send to the girls, they honestly looked so damn cute right now. 

She watches as Cheryl brings her hand up to Toni’s face brushing a little hair behind her ear, revealing what has to be the largest hickey Veronica has ever seen on the side of her neck. 

“Holy shit, Toni, did you have a fight with a damn vampire?” She leans forward slightly squinting at the mark. “I’m pretty sure I can see teeth marks.” 

The girls both jump at the sound of someone else voice in the room, turning to look at Veronica. Cheryl turns an impressive shade of red, nearly matching her hair. Toni just grins looking over at her. 

“Cher may have got a lil possessive the other day.” 

“A little? Jesus, it looks like she tried to take a chunk out of you. Does that not hurt?” 

Cheryl groans and buries her face in Toni’s neck, much to her girlfriend’s pleasure. Toni shrugs lightly and says, “It hurt a little at the time, but honestly it was pretty hot.” She puts her arm round Cheryl, pulling her in closer. “She knows she’s the only one for me but that little show of possessiveness did wonders for our sex life that night.” She winks over at Veronica who gapes at her bluntness. 

Cheryl brings her head back up and looks over to Veronica. “Sometimes people need to be reminded to not touch what isn’t theirs.” She shrugs. 

She reaches her hand under Toni’s chin, turning her face round to hers. “I must go to my next class. I’ll see you later, T.T.” She pulls her in for a quick but deep kiss before releasing her and making her way out of the room. 

Toni watches her go. “Bye,” she says seemingly in a daze after the kiss.

“You are so in love, Toni Topaz.” 

Toni flicks her eyes to her, “Yeah, yeah, I am.” She grins. 

\---Sweet Pea and Fangs ---

Cheryl and Toni were hanging out with Sweet Pea and Fangs at the Whyte Wyrm enjoying their Friday night. Toni had just brought over the latest round of drinks, cheap booze being the benefit of working the bar there, and settled back into her seat next to Cheryl. 

Once Toni is sat back down Cheryl brings her legs up kicking them over her lap, one arm going over Toni’s shoulders.   
Toni rests her hand over Cheryl’s legs. She leans in giving her a quick peck. “All good, baby?” 

“Yes, T.T. Sweet Pea was just telling me about the time you covered someone’s car in toilet paper only to find out that you got the wrong car.” She smirks at her. 

Toni gasps, feigning hurt, putting a hand on her chest as she looks over at Sweet Pea. “Sweets, how could you betray me like this? Letting my girl know all my embarrassing secrets. I have a badass persona to keep up here.” 

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes at her antics. “Sure you did, Tiny.”

“Don’t worry, T.T, that badass persona was gone as soon as you cried after I told you I loved you.” Cheryl chips in. This causes Sweet Pea and Fangs to burst into fits of laughter.

“Babe! That was between us and was only because of that damn expensive tequila you bought me. It was hardly my fault.” 

“Aww, Tiny, you do have feelings,” Fangs says through a laugh. 

Tony glares at him, throwing a beer mat at him across the table. “You’re an ass. And I’m not sorry for loving my girlfriend.” She sticks her tongue out at the boys who just continue to laugh at her expense. 

“Babe, look what you’ve done. They are never letting this go, ugh.” Toni whines. “You suck.” 

Cheryl just raises her eyebrow at her smirking slightly. 

“Okay, you don’t but still not cool, baby.” 

“Aww, I’m sorry. Is my poor baby gonna cry?” This causes the boys, who had just recovered to fall back into a laughing fit. Cheryl laughs with them, throwing her head back slightly. 

“Wow. I think you’re the one that sucks, Tiny,” Fangs says as he spies a hickey on Cheryl’s neck up by her ear. 

“What? What do you-” She looks at the now-exposed mark on Cheryl’s neck and smiles smugly. “Oh, yeah. Had to get her back for that vamp bite on my neck.” She winks at the boys as Cheryl pulls her hair back over her neck glaring at them all. 

“That’s pretty big, T.T, you gotta be gentle with poor Red.” Sweets says through a chuckle. 

“You think that’s bad, you should see the other ones.” Toni smirks taking a sip of her drink. The comment earns her a slap on the arm from her girlfriend. 

“Antionette! They do not need to know about our sex life.” 

“Ooooh, Bombshell likes it a little rough, huh?” Sweet Pea says. Fangs elbows him at this. Toni reaches across the table to punch him in the arm. 

“Not cool, dude. Shut the hell up about my girl.” Cheryl puts a hand on her back as if to calm her. 

Sweets puts in hand up in surrender. “Jeez, calm down, Tiny.” 

“T.T, it’s fine. It was all in jest, I’m sure. It’s fine,” Cheryl says. “Besides, at least we have a sex life.” She smiles, bringing her straw to her mouth to sip her drink. 

Fangs and Toni burst out laughing. “Nice one, Red.” Fangs high fives her over the table.


	21. You know I love to hold your hand, but today you just look too good from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know I love to hold your hand, but today you just look too good from behind.” 
> 
> Lil bit smutty, lil bit funny (I hope). Enjoy.

Toni was admiring her girlfriend walking around their room in her favourite black leather shorts. She was standing in the doorway waiting on Cheryl so they could leave for school. 

“Looking good, babe,” she calls over to her, winking when she makes eye contact. “You about ready to leave?” 

Cheryl nods walking over to her, giving her a quick peck. “Thank you, T.T, and yes, let’s go. Can’t keep up my perfect attendance by being late, now, can I?” Toni rolls her eyes at this. 

“Of course not, Princess.” She kisses her again, this time pulling her closer by her waist. Cheryl’s hands go up to her shoulders, tangling softly into the hair at the base of her neck. 

Toni’s hands make their way lower slowly cupping Cheryl’s ass, squeezing gently. Cheryl moans into her mouth. 

Cheryl pulls back and lifts Toni’s hands off of her ass and puts them back down to her sides. “Let’s not get carried away, T.T. We must go.” 

“But you ass looks so damn good in those shorts, baby,” Toni whines. 

“Well, you’ll just have to struggle on through, babe.” Cheryl smirks. She kisses her on the cheek and walks away. 

“Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go,” Toni calls after her causing the redhead to chuckle on her way down the stairs. 

——————

Toni was leaning against her locker talking with Sweet Pea and Fangs when she saw her girlfriend again. She was walking past with Veronica and winked at Toni as she passed. 

Toni felt a hand on her jaw pushing her mouth closed. “Damn, Tiny, wipe up that drool,” Sweet Pea chuckles and Fangs laughs beside him. This breaks Toni out of her Cheryl-induced reverie and she punches him in the arm shoving Fangs as well. 

“Lay off, assholes. Have you seen her ass today?” She thinks for a second about what she just asked. “Wait, no. You better not be looking, don’t answer that.” 

My Love: How are you coping there, T.T.? Was that actual drool I saw just now? 

“Oh, she is so getting it tonight.” 

Sweet Pea burst out laughing. “Get some, Tiny.” Earning another punch on the shoulder.

Fangs scrunches his face up. “Ew, I don’t need to know about Tiny’s sex life. She’s like my sister, gross.” He sticks his tongue out like he has a bad taste in his mouth. 

Toni pushes him lightly. “Asshole, my sex life is not gross.” She smiles at him. 

——————

Cheryl was waiting outside the main entrance to the school when Toni walked through the doors. She had her back to her girlfriend and was on her phone. 

She quietly walked up to her, hoping she wouldn’t hear her coming. As she reaches out her hands to scare the girl Cheryl speaks up, “Make me jump and you are in the guest room for a week.” 

Toni’s hands drop to her sides dejectedly. “I swear one day I’ll get you, babe. And we both know that you wouldn’t last a week without tapping this.” She gestures to herself with a smirk as Cheryl turns around. 

Cheryl raises on eyebrow at the pink haired girl. “Do you really want to put that theory to the test, T.T?” 

Toni studies her face for a moment, trying to figure out how serious Cheryl is right now, before relenting. “No, definitely not.” She steps forwards bringing her hands up to cup Cheryl’s ass, pulling their bodies flush together. “Totally couldn’t resist this ass for a week.” 

Cheryl scoffs at her pushing her away lightly. “Honestly, T.T, you have been such a fuck boy today.” She chuckles lightly, letting Toni know she’s not actually in any trouble. 

Toni grabs Cheryl’s hands, pulling her back in and bringing Cheryl’s hands up to her neck. She puts her hands on Cheryl’s waist and leans in close, brushing their lips together. “It’s those shorts, Bombshell.” She kisses her lightly, pulling back again to say, “They really do things to me.” She smiles into the next kiss, pulling Cheryl flush against her body and seeking entrance into her mouth with her tongue. 

Cheryl kisses her back for a minute before she feels those wandering hands make their way back to her ass again. She pulls back again. “As glad as I am that I have that effect on you, T.T, let’s not do this in public, hmm? Don’t really want to give everyone a free show.” 

Toni looks around seeing other students slowly make their way to their cars to leave for the day. She nods letting her hands fall from Cheryl’s ass, feeling Cheryl detach herself from her. 

Cheryl holds her hand out for Toni to take as she starts to walk to her car. She takes a few steps before she realises the pink haired girl isn’t following. She turns back to see Toni staring at her, eyes clearly downcast and looking straight at her ass. “Really, Toni? You couldn’t just wait until we get home?” 

“You know I love to hold your hand, but today you just look too good from behind.” Toni smirks at her.

“Take my hand and come with me now and I’ll put on a little show for you when we get home.” Cheryl smirks when she sees Toni’s jaw drop. Toni quickly scurries over to her girlfriend, taking her hand and hurrying her along to the car. 

They get seated in the car, Toni behind the wheel. Toni pulls out of the parking lot and makes her way to Thistlehouse. She pulls up on the driveway, hastily making her way out of the car and rushing to the door. 

Cheryl leisurely makes her way over to her, happy to see how excited Toni gets over certain activities. 

She opens the door and is swiftly pushed back against it by Toni whose hands instantly find their way to Cheryl’s ass. She kisses her deeply, the redhead bringing her arms up to rest on Toni’s shoulders, hands tugging on pink tresses. 

Toni squeezes her ass roughly lifting her up and pushing her back into the door harder. Cheryl’s legs wrap tightly around her waist as she moans at the display of strength. Toni grinds against her, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down hard. She soothes the sting with her tongue moving her kisses down Cheryl’s jaw to her neck. 

She kisses and sucks her way to just behind Cheryl’s ear where she bites hard, sucking a deep mark into the skin there. One of Toni’s hands makes its way round to the front of Cheryl’s shorts fiddling with the button and zipper until she gets them loose. She wriggles her hand into Cheryl’s shorts and beneath her panties, brushing her fingers over the slick heat she finds. 

It’s a tight fit, the leather shorts restricting her movements but she rubs against Cheryl, pulling moans and grunts from the girl she has pinned to the door. 

She moves her kisses back up to Cheryl’s lips, feeling the pleasurable sting of the redhead’s hands tightening in her hair. She takes her lips in hers, swallowing moan after moan as she feels Cheryl tighten around her fingers.

Cheryl pulls back from the kiss to let out a guttural moan, taking in much needed air as she is helped down from her high. They breathe heavily into each other’s mouths trading occasional light kisses as the redhead regains her composure. 

Cheryl taps lightly on Toni’s shoulder signalling to let her down. Toni eases her back to the floor pulling her hand from her shorts and bringing her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean. She moans at the taste and Cheryl groans at the sight before her. 

“As you clearly love my ass so much, let’s head upstairs and I’ll let you take me from behind.” She pecks the shocked girl in front of her, before rushing up the stairs. 

“Holy shit, she’s gonna be the death of me,” Toni mutters. She realises she’s dawdling at the bottom of the stairs whilst her very attractive, very horny girlfriend is waiting for her and runs up the stairs to find her. 

Cheryl will certainly be wearing those shorts more often.


	22. You promised me a cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You promised me a cookie." 
> 
> Toni really loves her cookies, okay? 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and stuff guys! It's really nice to know people are enjoying my writing so much! Please feel free to let me know if you guys have any specific requests. 
> 
> As always enjoy.

They were getting ready to host a tea party, much to Toni’s annoyance. She really didn’t see the point in tiny sandwiches and cups of tea while they all gossip about people she really doesn’t care about. 

But Cheryl had asked her with a pout and given her the cutest damn puppy dogs eyes she could imagine and Toni was putty in her hands. 

Now she found herself in the kitchen buttering tiny pieces of bread and carefully laying pieces of cucumber onto it. Why Cheryl felt the need for so many of the damn sandwiches Toni didn’t know, but she did as was told anyways. 

She’s drawn away from her monotonous task by the smell fo her favourite treat wafting from the other side of the kitchen. Cheryl had just pulled out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, made specifically for Toni. A little bribe for participating in the tea party. 

Toni quickly makes her way over to the redhead who is in the process of putting the cookies on a cooling rack for later. She reaches her hand out to take a nice warm cookie, a well deserved treat after her slaving over cucumber sandwiches, and is promptly halted by a smack on the back of her hand. 

“Now, now T.T. those are not for now.” 

Toni gasps looking rather affronted at her girlfriends actions, “Babbeeee, you promised me a cookie.” Toni whines, pouting at the girl in front of her. 

Cheryl glares playfully at Toni, who looks incredibly cute dispute how childish she is being, “T.T. I believe I said you could have a cookie once all the preparation was done. From what I can see there are still more sandwiches to make and the table needs to be set.” 

“Stupid sandwiches,” Toni grumbles as she turns back to go and make the rest, “Ruining my cookie time.” 

Cheryl chuckles from her place by the oven, moving to get plates and cups ready for the table. She pecks Toni on the cheek as she goes past her, “Thank you T.T.” 

Toni smiles lightly at the action. 

——————

Toni has just finished laying out the plates on the coffee table when people start arriving. After her rather gruelling morning slaving over tiny food she is just hoping to be able to sneak in a cookie before the others get settled. 

She hears Cheryl answer the door, welcoming in Veronica, Kevin, Sweet Pea and Fangs. Toni had coerced the boys into come to this tea to make it a little more bearable with free beer at the Wyrm. 

She sneaks her way into the kitchen as she hears the others come through into the living room. She opens the tub that has the cookies in reaching her hand in. Her fingers are touching a precious cookie when she hears a voice from the doorway, “You better not be touching those cookies baby.” Cheryl reaches for the plate of sandwiches ready to take them through. 

“Baby, you promised me a cookie when I was done helping. I made all the food. Pleeeeassseee.” 

“After our guests leave then you may have some. Otherwise you’ll have to share them with everyone.” 

Toni groans and grumbles as she relents, taking plates of food through to the living room. “You’re lucky I love you more than cookies.” This makes Cheryl let out a hearty laugh as she flows her through. 

“What’s got you in a mood Tiny?” Sweet Pea questions from his perch on one of the arm chairs. He looks rather ridiculous in his leather jacket and tattoos, holding a teacup and a tiny sandwich. 

Toni crosses her arms and leans back in her seat on the sofa. Cheryl grins at her antics putting a hand on her shoulder, “T.T. is just frustrated because I won’t let her have any of the cookies I made until later.” 

The others look at her as if to see if she is being serious and then proceed to burst out laughing. 

“Really? The big bad Princess of the Serpents is grumpy cus her cookies got taken away?” Veronica questions through a laugh. 

Toni rolls her eyes and burrows further into the sofa, “Yeah laugh it up so funny. I hate you all.” 

“Aww that’s not very nice Tiny.” Fangs says feigning hurt. 

“That was genuinely hurtful Toni and all over a cookie.” Kevin chips in, swiping a fake tear from under his eye. 

“Really baby, you hate me too?” Cheryl turns to her with a pout. Toni tries. She really tries to resist that look and stand her ground. But Cheryl’s pouting lips are just too enticing. 

“No, never you baby.” She leans in for a soft peck. 

“Aww Choni are the cutest.” Kevin gushes. Veronica nodding along. They look on like proud parents. 

“I am so happy for you guys. Genuinely.” She says. 

Toni rolls her eyes at them, Cheryl smiling at them, kissing Toni lightly on the cheek.

——————

Toni was just cleaning up the last of the dishes from their tea when Cheryl entered the room. She walked up to Toni putting her arms around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. “Are you okay, cherie?” 

Toni leans back into the embrace, “Yeah, I’m fine baby. Just a little tried now.” 

“Welllll, seeing as the others have gone, you can have a cookie now.” She squeezes Toni’s waist lightly. 

Toni squeals in excitement as she drops the dish in her hand into the sink and rushes over to the cookie tub. She takes one out, eating half of it in one bite, moaning at the taste. “Oh my God babe these are so fucking good.” She says around a mouthful of food. 

Cheryl smiles brightly at her compliment, “I’m glad you like them T.T. Was it worth the wait?” 

Toni, still stuffing her mouth says, “Oh yeah baby so fucking worth it.” She swallows the bite in her mouth and goes over to Cheryl leaning in for a kiss to show her appreciation. 

Cheryl puts her hand up on Toni’s chest holding her back, “I don’t think so T.T. you’ve literally just devoured three cookies like you’ve been starved for days. I’m pretty sure you still have food in your mouth. I’m not kissing you until you’ve washed it down or something.” 

Toni smirks at her, “Aww you think I’m gross babe?” She puts her hands on Cheryl’s hips pulling her closer, “Come on let me show you how much I loved those cookies.” She leans in and Cheryl turns her head away from her. She takes the opportunity to place kisses all over Cheryl’s face and neck. “Kiss me baby.” 

Cheryl laughs, pushing back on Toni’s shoulders, “Alright, alright, enough T.T.” She brings her hands up to cup Toni’s cheeks leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

She pulls back, “Noooo, you know that’s not what I meant baby. Gimme a proper kiss.” She pouts looking up at Cheryl through her lashes. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes but gives in anyway, unable to resist that look. She leans in kissing her soundly on the lips, running her tongue along Toni’s bottom lip tasting the hint of chocolate left behind by the cookie. 

Toni moans into the kiss pulling Cheryl’s body flush against her. “Mmm… you’re so needy on your period T.T.” 

“Maybe I just want you all the time baby.” 

“And the cookie obsession?”

“You make damn good cookies baby what can I say?” 

Cheryl chuckles at her rubbing her thumb over her cheek, “Are you feeling any better?” 

Toni nods, “Uh huh, I will be once you let me thank you properly for those cookies.” 

Cheryl raises her eyebrow at her, “Just cus I’m on my period doesn’t mean I can’t make my lady feel good.” She grins up at the redhead. 

She was very grateful for those cookies indeed.


	23. You’re not very intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You’re not very intimidating.” 
> 
> I'm working on some one shots from those beautiful Choni deleted scenes, I'll upload those over the next few days.

Toni groaned from her position wrapped up in bed. She had been sick for a week, battling a nasty cold and she was so over it. 

Cheryl had been taking care of her all week around going to school. But it turns out even the best care from a perfect girlfriend can’t make Toni feel any better. She was so over not being able to do anything or go anywhere. 

She rolls over for the hundredth time trying to find a comfortable position. A difficult task when every part of your body hurts. 

She hears the front door shut downstairs signally Cheryl’s arrival home and moves to sit up in bed so she can properly say hello. She winces slightly at the ache in her muscles as she moves, making it to a slumped sitting position by the time the door to their bedroom opens. 

“Hey baby” Toni croaks out. 

Cheryl smiles as she makes her way over to her. “Hey babe, I got you some more supplies on my way home. I’ll make you some of that soup you loved in a little bit.” 

She sits down on the edge of the bed next to Toni, slowly bringing her hand up to push some hair out of her face. She places her plan flat on Toni’s forehead, “You’re still kind of hot. Did you take the medicine I left you?” 

“I’m always hot baby.” Toni mumbles out attempting to smile at her girlfriend. She breaks into a coughing fit leaning forward and letting out pained whines. 

“Of course you are T.T. Attractive people still need to take their medicine in order to get better.” 

Toni sticks out her tongue, “Bleugh, gross. I don’t like it. It tastes like shit.” Cheryl rolls her eyes at this. 

She reaches to the bedside table picking up the bottle and the spoon next to it. “You think your body is gonna fight this on its own? You need to take this. Then you can have a nap while I make your soup.” 

She brings a spoonful of medicine up to Toni’s mouth, “Open up cherie.” 

Toni turns her head pushing Cheryl’s hand away lightly, “I don’t wanna.” 

“Antionette Topaz stop being a child.” She pushes the spoon forward again. Toni reluctantly opens her mouth at her girlfriends insistent glare. 

She spitefully swallows the mouthful of nasty medicine. She crosses her arms over her chest looking grumpily at the redhead. “Happy now?” 

“Yes, quite. Thank you T.T.” Cheryl leans in to place a chaste kiss on Toni’s forehead before standing and walking to the door. “Get some rest babe, I’ll be back with your soup in a little while.” 

Toni grumbles at once again being told what to do but can’t deny the urge to sleep again. She snuggles down into the blankets and closes her eyes.

——————

Cheryl slowly edges her way into the room, careful not to startle her snoozing girlfriend. She places the tray with soup and toast on the bedside table and perches on the edge of the bed again.   
Toni is facing her, looking more peaceful than she has all week in her slumber. Cheryl runs her fingers over the side of her face rousing her gently from her nap, “Time to wake up my love. I brought soup and toast, it should make you feel better to have something in your stomach.” 

Toni groans lightly in her sleep, “Don’t wanna get up Cher.” She buries her head further into the pillow pulling the blankets up tightly under her chin. 

Cheryl chuckles lightly at the action, the pink haired serpent looking incredibly cute, far from her usually badass persona. “Come on T.T. just have a little bit. Please, for me? Then I promise you can sleep all you want.” She runs her hand over Toni’s hairs gently stroking soft strands between her fingers. “You are too cute right now babe.” 

Toni growls lightly at the continued interruption of her nap, “Mmm’not cute, I’m badass. Fight me.” 

This makes Cheryl laugh a little louder, “You’re not very intimidating, T.T. not in this state anyway.”

Toni slowly blinks open her eyes glaring as best she can in her current state at the girl above her, “I can still fight you, I don’t wanna wake up.” 

“Well seeing as you’re already awake, how about a little bit of food. Then straight back to sleep, okay?” 

“What soup did you make?” Toni eyes her suspiciously, “Are you gonna make me take more of that yucky medicine?” 

Cheryl smiles down at her, “No, not right now. I made chicken noodle soup, and toast to line your stomach. It’ll help you feel better.” 

Toni’s interest perks up at the mention of her favourite soup, she sits up with great effort, “Okay I’ll have some.”

Cheryl grins and hands her the tray carefully. 

Toni eats as much of the soup as she can before she feels like she’s going to fall asleep, in the bowl. Cheryl sets the soup aside again and helps her get settled back into bed. 

She gets up to take the dishes downstairs when a small voice stops her, “Aren’t there gonna be any snuggles?” Toni pouts up at her looking on the verge of tears. “I had to sleep alone all day without anyone to cuddle.” 

Cheryl looks down at her girlfriend fondly, “Let me just get changed okay? Then I’ll come cuddle you okay?”

Toni nods pitifully and snuggles in under the blankets. 

A few minutes later Cheryl comes back dressed in pyjamas and climbs in to bed beside Toni. Toni instantly slides over to her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder, pushing her face into Cheryls neck. 

“Mmmm, that’s so much better.”

Cheryl places a light kiss on her forehead, “Yeah, and you thought you could fight me. Can’t even sleep on your own.” She chuckles at the pinch she receives in retaliation. 

“Shhh, sleepy time now.” Toni burrows a little further into her. 

“Okay T.T. sweet dreams.”


	24. This is not what I envisioned when you said: wanna play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is not what I envisioned when you said: wanna play a game.”
> 
> Still working on the deleted scene prompts. Had a little mishap involving a wall earlier so a little behind on the old fic writing. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Cheryl found herself sitting opposite her girlfriend in the living room of Thistlehouse, a monopoly board in between them on the table, completely unsure of how she got into this situation. 

Well, she kind of knows. She really should have checked what her girlfriend meant by ‘game’ in order to guarantee the right outcome. She had imagined by now they’d be somewhere around round three but instead she is faced with a rather intense and competitive game of monopoly ahead of her. 

She is interrupted from her thoughts by a rather loud, voice calling from the other sofa, “Cher, it’s your go. Come on I wanna get back to my go so I can improve some shit.” She taps a finger on her large stack of monopoly money smirking at Cheryl.

Cheryl rolls her eyes at her, so over this game right now, “Give me a second to think Toni.” 

She rolls the dice and makes her move, hearing a cheer as she lands on one of Toni’s properties, “Yes, that’s $100 babe, hand it over.” 

Cheryl throws the money onto the board for Toni to pick up, “Aww don’t be a sore loser baby.” 

Cheryl crosses her arms glaring at her across the table, “I’m not a sore loser Toni. It’s just this is not what I envisioned when you said: wanna play a game.” 

Toni’s brow creases as she looks at the redhead confused, “Well what did you think I meant?”

“You know,” Cheryl starts, suddenly feeling rather self conscious, “Like a sexy game.” A light flush comes to her cheeks at her own words. 

Toni smirks at her, putting down the money in her hand and making her way round the coffee table to where Cheryl is sitting. “What kind of sexy game Bombshell?” She moves to straddle the girl, bringing her arms up to rest on her shoulders. 

Cheryl’s hands automatically go to Toni’s hips holding her steady, “I don’t know T.T. I thought you had something planned. I was kind of looking forward to it all day.” Her bottom lip pushes out in a pout as she looks at the girl in her lap. 

Toni puts a finger under her chin tilting her head back slightly and leaning in for a slow, deep kiss. 

She pulls back with a light pop, “Aw baby. I can make it up to you now?” She says lips brushing against Cheryl’s as one hand slides up into her hair, gripping lightly. 

Cheryl nods against her bringing their lips back together in a searing kiss. Her hands squeeze Toni’s hips tightly, pulling her body flush against her own. Toni moans into the kiss as she grinds down into Cheryl’s lap.

She pulls back slightly, “I have a game we can play baby.” 

Cheryl whines at the loss of those lips, “We can play later babe, now I want to do something much more fun.” She leans in to kiss Toni again, running her tongue along her bottom lip. Toni moans into the kiss and reluctantly pulls back.

“You wanted a game baby so let’s play.” She grins against the redheads lips. 

“Ugh, fine T.T. but this one better be sexy.” 

“Oh, it is Cherry Bomb.” She takes Cheryl’s hands from her hips placing them onto the sofa side her. “It’s called, ‘Too Hot’. We’re gonna make out, and the first one to touch the other loses.” She places her own hands wither side of Cheryl on the back of the sofa. 

“And what do I get when I win T.T.?” 

“If you win Cher Bear, you can do what ever you want with me. And if I win, I get my way with you.” She leans in nipping Cheryl’s bottom lip realign it to ask, “You in Bombshell?” 

Cheryl grins up at her, “Oh yeah babe, I’m gonna blow your mind.” She smiles into the kiss that follows, connecting their lips slowly. 

Toni tries to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over Cheryl’s bottom lip, seeking entrance as she grinds her hips into Cheryl. The redhead groans at the action but pulls back, taking Toni’s bottom lip with her in a harsh bite. She soothes the sting a second later by kissing her again, gently sucking on her bottom lip. 

Toni moans, hands squeezing the back of the sofa tightly trying not to be the first to give in. Cheryl’s hands clench at her sides, craving to run her hands up the pink-haired girls shirt feeling the warm, toned skin of her stomach under her fingertips. 

Toni’s tongue swipes insistently at Cheryl’s lips, slipping past them and into a sweet mouth when the redhead moans at a particularly grind of her girlfriends hips. Not to be outdone Cheryl sucks on Toni’s tongue lightly making her moan deeply. 

Cheryl greedily swallows Toni’s moans as their tongues battle for dominance. She pulls back to take in a much needed breath, moving her kisses down to Toni’s neck. She nips her way along Toni’s neck until she finds the spot where she can feel the girls rapid pulse on her lips. 

She smirks against the sweet skin kissing and then sucking the skin gently at first. She knows she has the right spot when she feels her girlfriend squirm against her, the steady grinding of her hips faltering slightly. She’s sure she has her now. 

She scrapes her teeth over the spot, pulling a deep moan from the girl above her. She bites down on the soft flesh, sucking a deep mark into the skin making Toni grind harder into her. She feels Toni’s hands fly to her hair, pulling tightly as she continues to bite and suck her neck. 

Toni pulls her back by her hair, eyes blown and completely breathless, “Oh you don’t fight fair Cher.” She glares playfully down at the girl. 

Cheryl grins up at her, “Don’t be a sore loser baby.” She mimics Toni’s earlier statement. 

“Oh shut up.” Toni says through a smile rolling her eyes as she brings the girl into deep kiss. “So, what are you gonna do with me baby?” She says when she pulls back. 

“Oh, so many things T.T. you have no idea.” She smiles at her bringing their lips back together. 

Yeah, this was a much better game that monopoly.


	25. This is not what I envisioned when you said: wanna play a game.- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is not what I envisioned when you said: wanna play a game.”- Part 2
> 
> Back by popular request ;) This is like 2000 words of smut. Hope it's what you guys wanted in a continuation. Enjoy.

“Oh, so many things T.T. you have no idea.” She smiles at her bringing their lips back together. 

Cheryl’s grip tightens on Toni’s hips as she deepens the kiss. She pushes her tongue past luscious lips, swallowing Toni’s moan in response. 

Cheryl lifts the hem of Toni’s t-shirt scratching short nails over the skin of her waist. She pulls the shirt up pulling back from the kiss only when absolutely necessary in order to get the pink haired girls shirt completely off. 

Her gaze flicks over Toni’s flushed face, taking in blown pupils and kiss swollen lips. Her eyes move down to the newly exposed skin, cupping her breast in one hand as the other goes to her lower back pulling her body closer. 

Cheryl’s mouth goes to Toni’s chest kissing and nipping along the exposed skin. She sucks a dark bruise into the top of Toni’s left breast as she palms the right roughly drawing delicious sounds from the girl above her. 

The hand at her back reaches up to unhook the clasp of her bra, pulling back a second later to pull the straps down toned arms and throwing it across the room. Toni’s hands tighten in Cheryl’s hair bringing her in for a dirty kiss filled with teeth and tongue. 

“I need you to touch me Bombshell.” Toni nearly whimpers against her lips, “Please, no more foreplay.” She brings their lips together again in a searing kiss. When she pulls back her lips go to Cheryl’s ear, “I need you in me baby.” She whispers desperately. 

Cheryl moans at her words, nodding and bringing her hands round to the button on Toni’s shorts. She undoes the button and pulls down the zipper, slipping her hand into the gap. She runs her hand over Toni’s slit through her underwear groaning at the wetness she finds. 

“You’re this wet for me already T.T.?” She brings her other hadn’t up to Toni’s face cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes. She watches the look of pleasure wash over Toni’s features as she rubs her clit through her panties. 

Toni moans, nodding vigorously, forehead resting against Cheryl’s as her hands find purchase on her shoulders. “Inside, please Cher.” 

Cheryl smirks at the desperation in her tone, “Yeah? You want me to fuck you baby?” 

Toni nods again moaning as fingers find their way past her underwear to her soaked pussy. “Like this?” She asks as she rubs her fingers over Toni’s slit, collecting the wetness she finds and rubbing over her clit. 

“Stop teasing Cher.” Toni groans above her moving her hand down to Cheryl’s wrist in an attempt to get her to move faster. 

Cheryl stops her movements at this, taking Toni’s wrist in her hand and pulling it away, “I wouldn’t do that T.T. I get to do whatever I want remember?” She smirks up at the girl who looks about ready to burst. 

“Please baby, just make me come?” She pouts at her. 

Cheryl grins up at her, resuming a steady rhythm with her fingers on Toni’s clit, “Begging and I didn’t even ask T.T. You must be desperate.” She brings their lips together pushing her tongue into her mouth as she pushes two fingers into Toni. Toni gasps against her lips moaning at the intrusion. 

“I want you to ride me T.T.” She pulls back slightly one hand moving to Toni’s hip, encouraging a gentle rhythm, “Ride my fingers baby.” Toni nods moving her hips, grinding down onto Cheryl’s fingers, breathing heavily against her lips.

Toni moans particularly loudly as Cheryl curls her fingers inside of her, “That feel good baby?”

“So good baby, right there.” Cheryl can feel Toni tightening around her fingers, as she gets closer to the edge. 

“Are you gonna come Toni?” Toni moans and nods unable to from any coherent sentences as she feels her orgasm fast approaching. She brushes her thumb over Toni’s clit as she curls her fingers one last time, feeling Toni clench and gush around her. 

Toni’s lets out a guttural moan as she comes, hips jerking erratically against the redhead. Cheryl eases her through her orgasm before pulling out gently, earning a whimper from the serpent. 

She brings her fingers up to her mouth sucking the wetness from them, moaning at the taste. Toni watches intently groaning at the sight, “You are gonna be the death of me Bombshell.” 

“Oh I’m just getting started T.T.” She winks at her pushing at her hips to make her stand on shaky legs. “Upstairs, now. I plan on reaping my reward to the fullest.” She slaps Toni’s ass as she walks past following her up the stairs closely. 

——————

They enter their room, Toni making it halfway to the bed before a hand at her wrist stops her and turns her around. “Take the shorts off T.T., underwear too.” 

“That’s hardly fair Cher, you’re wearing way too many clothes,” she gestures to the redheads blouse and shorts. 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at her, “I’m in control tonight Toni, you do what I say understood?” Her tone leaves no room for argument as Toni nods dumbly, shocked and aroused at the redheads words. 

“Shorts, off, now.” She instructs again as she walks over to the wardrobe opening a draw and pulling out two silk ties. 

She turns back to the bed to find Toni naked, standing to the side of it. Her eyes roam over the pink haired girls body, hungrily licking her lips at the sight of flawless abs and soft skin. 

Toni chuckles at her expression, “See something you like Cher?” This breaks Cheryl from her reverie, mask of control slipping back into place. 

“On the bed Toni.” Toni obliges climbing up onto the bed. 

Cheryl places the ties on the bottom of the bed before standing at the end of it. She brings her hands up to the top button of her blouse slowly undoing each button all the while looking at her girlfriend. 

As more skin is revealed Toni’s hands move as her jaw slackens, itching to touch the girl in front of her. 

Cheryl brings the blouse down off her shoulders throwing it carelessly to the side. She moves her hands to the button of her shorts undoing them and stepping out of them at a torturously slow pace. 

Toni moves across the bed making her way towards her girlfriend reaching eager hands out to touch soft porcelain skin. She is stopped when she is kneeling at the end of the bed by a hand on her chest, “No touching T.T.” Cheryl smirks at the look on Toni’s face.   
She reaches round to remove her bra, running her hands over her torso as she brings them to her panties, slowly pushing them down her legs and kicking them off. 

“I’m gonna make you scream my name until you’re hoarse T.T.” She bites Toni’s bottom lip drawing it back before soothing the sharp sting with her tongue, “Make sure everyone in Riverdale hears how good I make you feel.” Toni groans into the next kiss bringing eager hands up to Cheryls waist. 

Cheryl pulls back from the contact, tutting at her and picking up the ties from the bed. “Now, now T.T. what did I just say about touching? Now I’m going to have to tie you up.” She grins at the girl in front of her, pushing her pliant body back until she is laying back on the bed. 

She brings the pink haired girls arms up above her head, wrapping a tie around her right wrist, tying it to the headboard. She pauses for a moment before she reaches for the other tie, “Is this okay T.T.?” She searches her face for any sign of hesitation. All she finds is arousal.

“More than okay baby.” 

At this Cheryl takes her other wrist, tying it to the headboards as well. “I’m going to make you feel so good babe.” Cheryl kisses her fiercely, Toni doing her best to keep up with the pace, hands already straining against the ties, begging to touch her girl. 

Cheryl’s lips move down to her neck nipping and sucking her way down to her chest, leaving small red marks over the skin. Toni moans as she takes a nipple into her mouth sucking on it gently palming her other breast roughly. 

She takes her time admiring her girlfriends chest, sucking bruises all over, leaving marks she’ll feel long after the night is over. She moves her kisses lower, kissing over a toned stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel on her way to her destination. 

She plants searing kisses all over Toni’s hips, bringing her hands up to hold them steady as her hips buck up into Cheryl’s face. 

“Cher, baby, stop teasing, I need you.” 

Cheryl nips harshly at her hip at her voice, “I told you T.T. I’m in charge now, I set the pace.” Toni groans, desperate for some kid of friction, hips canting upwards as hands continue to strain at their restraints. 

Cheryl moves her kisses down once again, kissing across toned thighs, smirking against her skin as she hears groans of protest at her teasing. 

She finally relents, taking a long swipe up Toni’s slit moaning at the taste. She sucks her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud, drawing a long moan from the girl below her.

“Oh baby that feels so good.” She hears from above her, continuing a steady pattern of licks, alternating between her slit and the sensitive bud. 

“Need more baby. Fingers please.” Toni pants out, head thrown back in pleasure. 

Cheryl, relents to her request thinking she’s teased the girl long enough, wanting to make her come hard. She brings her hand up stroking strong fingers over her slit coating them in her wetness. 

She continues to kiss and suck around Toni’s hips and thighs as she once again sinks two fingers deep into her girlfriend. Toni’s moans get louder as she pumps in and out slowly, setting a rhythm that feels incredible, but isn’t quite enough to bring her to the edge. 

“Faster Cher.”   
At the demand Cheryl slows her fingers down, barely moving as she looks up at her girl, writhing in pleasure under her ministrations, “How many times do you have to be reminded of who is in control?” She digs the nails of the hand holding Toni’s hip into her skin lightly. “If you want me to go faster I want you to beg me for it.” 

Toni’s moans, panting heavily as Cheryl’s fingers continue a torturously slow pace. “Oh god. Please baby. Please I need you to go faster.” 

“That’s better T.T.” She picks up her pace driving her fingers harder into the girl as she sucks her clit harshly into her mouth. 

“Yes! Baby that’s so good. Please more, I’m gonna come.” Cheryl curls her fingers pumping hard into her drawing out moan after moan.

“I want you to scream my name when you come T.T.”

“Scream my name and let the world know the only person who can make you feel this good.” She is getting possessive now, thrusts increasing in pace and strength as she sucks deep bruises into the skin of Toni’s hips and inner thighs. 

“Look at me T.T.” She watches as brown eyes flicker down to meet her own. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Begging me to make you come again.” She continues her steady pace, thrusting into Toni with vigour as she presses harsh kisses and bites into her stomach and chest. She makes her way up her body kissing her way up her neck and jaw to take her lips into a bruising kiss. 

“Cher, Cher, Cheryl!” Toni lets out a scream as fingers push into her one last time, thumb brushing her clit. She comes hard around Cheryl’s fingers panting against her lips. “Holy shit.” Cheryl slows her fingers, easing her down from her high, pulling out slowly. 

Toni whimpers at the empty feeling watching as Cheryl once again brings her hand up to her face. This time however she pushes her fingers into Toni’s mouth, the pink haired girl moaning at the taste of herself on her girlfriends fingers. 

Cheryl pulls her fingers out of her mouth, kissing her deeply tasting her sweet come on her tongue. 

“Wow.” Toni says breathlessly, panting where she lays on the bed. She feels the ties around her wrists loosen and brings her hands down to her sides. “Where did that come from Bombshell?”

Cheryl lays down next to her, propping her head up on her hand and running a lone finger gently over a sweat covered chest. “Was it okay? I didn’t get too rough did I T.T. I’m so-” She is cut of by a finger on her lips.

“You better not be about to say you’re sorry Cher. That was so fucking good. Best game ever.” She winks at the girl above her leaning up for a gentle peck. “I was just wondering where all that possessiveness came from? You know I’m all yours right baby?” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the question, “Of course I do T.T. I guess I just got a little carried away with having all the control.” She smiles down at her leaning in for a longer kiss. 

Toni brings her hand up to Cheryl’s face, running her thumb gently over her cheek, “Good, cus how could I want anyone else when I have my queen right here.” She grins up at her as Cheryl rolls her eyes again, leaning in to join their lips again. 

“Sap,” she whispers against her lips as they meet in a sweet kiss.


	26. It’s midnight, what do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s midnight, what do you want?” Future au
> 
> Hey guys sorry for the lack of update, had a lil break from writing but I'm back with daily updates now!

Toni can feel a finger gently poking her in her cheek. She groans and buries her face further into her pillow. A hand shakes her shoulder, trying to pull her flat onto her back. She whines and rolls onto her side pointedly bringing the duvet up and over her head. 

She hears a heavy sigh and a scoff come from the other side of the bed. “Baaaabbbeeeee.” 

Toni lets out another groan trying to ignore her wife’s calling and prodding. “Baabbyyy, wake up. I want a snack.” When she receives no response she pushes into her back shaking her. 

“It’s midnight, what do you want?” Toni grumbles out.

“Toni! Your child wants a snack, wake up!” She continues to push against Toni’s back. 

Toni groans pulling the duvet down and turning to face the pouting redhead next to her. “Why don’t you go down and get a snack then?” She closes her eyes again trying to sleep. 

Cheryl crosses her arms and pouts down at her, “I’m finally comfortable, Toni. And we don’t even have what I want anyway.” She says in a shaky voice. 

Toni opens her eyes slowly looking up at her wife. She sees the tears in her eyes ready to fall, she quickly sits up cupping her cheeks gently. “Hey, hey, baby. It’s okay.” She rubs a thumb under Cheryl’s eye wiping away a lone tear. “Don’t cry, Cher, come on.” 

Cheryl pouts at her, bottom lip jutting out, letting out a small whimper, “It’s not thought, T.T, cus I’m hungry and you don’t wanna get me food.” A few more tears fall that Toni wipes away quickly. 

“I’ll go get you a snack, baby. What do you want?” She asks softly. 

“No, you don’t want to get me food.” She lets out hysterically, tears falling heavier now. She takes Toni’s hands away from her face, pushing her away lightly. “My wife hates me.” She lets out through a cry, putting her face in her hands. 

Toni moves over to straddle her wife, careful of her baby bump. She brings her hands up to Cheryl’s, pulling them down and leaning down to try to catch her eyes. “Hey, baby. Look at me, Bombshell.” Tear filled eyes look up at her, pout still in place. “There’s my girl.” She puts her hands on her cheeks, “I love you, Cher.” She smiles at her. 

Cheryl smiles at this, bringing her hands up to rest on Toni’s waist. She pulls her in gently, leaning close to her lips. As Toni is about to connect their lips Cheryl speaks, “If you love me, you can go get me my snack.” She grins up at her, pulling back. 

Toni sits back, sighing, “What can I get you, baby?” 

Cheryl grins. “I really want some pickles and that strawberry ice cream that they sell at Walmart.” 

Toni scrunches her face up, “Really, baby? Are you sure?”. 

Cheryl nods her head vigorously, “Yes, absolutely, T.T.” 

“Okay, I’ll go make you some then.” She moves to get up, only to be stopped by a hand on her waist. 

“Wait, T.T. We don’t have any pickles I ate them earlier and the strawberry ice-cream tasted funny so I threw it out.” 

Toni lets out a sigh. “How about I make you something else, then I’ll go buy you more in the morning?” She watches as Cheryl’s face turns from smiling to to pouting in a second, tears coming back. “Or I guess I could just go now.”   
Cheryl grins at her, “Thank you, baby!” She pulls her in for a quick kiss, “Me and the baby thank you.” She rubs a hand over her baby bump. 

Toni smiles fondly at her putting her hands over Cheryl’s stomach. “Anything for my two girls.” She leans in and kisses Cheryl’s lips and then her stomach. 

“See you and the nugget in a bit, babe.” She hops off of Cheryl and heads out the door.

——————

“Babe,” Toni calls up the stairs after her two hour excursion to get Cheryl’s cravings. “Babe, I’ve got your stuff.” 

She walks up stairs and into their room. Cheryl is curled up into one of Toni’s hoodies in bed when she walks in. She smiles fondly at her, leaving the bag beside the bed as she sits down next to her. She gently tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, leaning down and pressing a kiss to he forehead. 

“Baby,” she whispers brushing her hand over Cheryl’s face, “Baby, do you want your snack?” 

Cheryl wakes slowly, peeling her eyes open, “Mmm, babe? You’re back, where’s my food?” 

Toni chuckles, leaning down to grab the bag with the food in it. She drops the food into her wife’s lap. “Here you go, baby. Pickles and strawberry ice cream, as requested. Only took me two hours to get,” she mutters the last bit under her breath. 

Cheryl grabs the bag pulling out the tub of ice cream and jar of pickles excitedly. She pulls the lip off of the ice cream, opening the pickles and dunking one into the partially melted treat. She takes a bite, moaning at the taste, “Mmmm, oh my god. Babe, this is so good. Thank you so much, baby.” She leans in to kiss Toni, who turns her face away making Cheryl leave a sloppy kiss on her cheek instead. 

“Nuh uh, I’m not kissing you after you’ve eaten that, baby.” She shakes her head lightly, pulling away from the redhead. 

Cheryl takes another bite of pickle covered ice cream, pouting at her girlfriends rejection. “Babbeee, kiss me.” She pushes forward trying to pull Toni in. 

“No, babe.” Toni pulls back further cringing at the food in her wife’s hands. “That is gonna taste so gross, baby.” 

“You think I’m gross?” Cheryl pouts, continuing to eat her snack, holding back tears. 

Toni is quick to correct her wife, “Hey, no, you know that’s not what I meant baby. I love kissing you, and we both know how much I love your taste.” She winks at her noting the small hint of a smile pulling at her lips. “I just really don’t wanna taste pickles and strawberry together, baby.” She sticks her tongue out, disgusted at the idea of those foods mixing. 

Cheryl looks at her for a second leaning in close for a kiss. “Please, baby. Just a little kiss? Just one?” 

Toni rolls her eyes at her wife but leans in anyway kissing her chastely. “Okay, that’s it. That’s so gross, baby. How are you eating that?” 

Cheryl steals one more kiss, causing Toni to cringe slightly. She chuckles. “Hey, don’t blame me, blame your child. She’s who made you go out at this time, baby.” 

Toni smiles at this, putting her hands on Cheryl’s stomach feeling a light kick against her palm. “I’ll do anything for my two girls.” She leans in to kiss Cheryl, pulling back at the taste on her lips. “Ooh, except kiss you after you’ve eaten that, baby.” She chuckles, leaning down to place a kiss on her bump and climbing up into bed.


	27. I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?”
> 
> Slightly shorter chap.

Toni had all of Thistlehouse to herself, Nana Rose was on a spa trip and Cheryl was having a shopping trip with Veronica. She was taking the opportunity to revel in the rare treat of time alone. She loves spending time with Cheryl of course, but sometimes its nice to spend a little time by yourself. 

Especially when there’s a musicals marathon on the movie channel on the TV. She absolutely loved musicals. A guilty pleasure that she has never told anyone about. Sweet Pea and Fangs would never let her forget it if they realised that the badass Serpent Queen liked nothing more than to have a musicals movie marathon. 

She is up on the sofa dancing and singing along to Dancing Queen when she hears a small chuckle coming from the doorway. She freezes on the spot, quickly turning off the TV, and throwing remote in hand still held up to her mouth as a makeshift microphone. “Uhhhh… hey babe.” 

Cheryl smiles up at her, “Hey baby. Having fun there?” She smirks at her, tasing her eyebrow. 

Toni hops off the sofa throwing the remote onto the coffee table, “Yep.” 

“What were you watching?” She looks at the now blank screen then back to her rather embarrassed looking girlfriend, “Was that ABBA I heard?” 

Toni opens and closes her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say at being caught, “Ummm… I was watching a horror movie and then that came on…” She stutters out rubbing her hands together.

Cheryl walks up to her place a finger under her chin to get her to look up, “Really, T.T.? You were dancing on the sofa because of a horror movie?” 

“Uh, yes?” Toni asks more than tells. 

“Really? So if I turn the TV back on Mamma Mia won’t be playing?” She goes to pick up the remote only to be hastily stopped by the serpent grabbing the remote first. 

“Yeah, no it’s cool we don’t need to do that.” 

“T.T. Come on.” She reaches for the remote in Toni’s hand. They fall into a wrestling match trying to grab the remote from each other. Toni pulls her hand back, stilling holding the remote, lifting it above her head in an attempt to keep her girlfriend from grabbing it. 

Cheryl stops reaching for a second and looks at Toni, “Really T.T.? You’re shorter than me that isn’t going to work.” She smirks at the girl in front of her, whose lip juts out into a pout at being called short.

“I’m not that much shorter than you” Toni mumbles, her hand falling down to her side. Cheryl takes the opportunity to swipe the remote from her hand turning on the TV before she can take it back. Mamma Mia fills the screen, the sound of ABBA filling the room. 

“You were watching a musical T.T.” Cheryl points to the screen, “My badass Serpent girlfriend likes to dance and sing along to musicals.” She starts to laugh. 

“Baaabbee.” Toni whines. She slumps down onto the sofa putting her head in her hands as the redhead continues to laugh. “I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?” She sighs dramatically as she throws herself onto the couch covering her eyes with her arm. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic T.T.” Cheryl moves to sit next to her girlfriend on the sofa pulling the girls arm away from her face. “I think it’s sweet that you like to watch musicals.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” Toni grumbles out, “You had this badass image of me and now its all ruined cus you saw me singing along and-” She is cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. 

“It was seriously adorable T.T.” She grins down at her, chuckling at the groan her words pull out of the girl. 

Toni sits up against the arm of the sofa, “I’m not adorable, I’m in a gang Cher I can’t be adorable.” She says with a pout, looking incredibly cute. 

Cheryl runs her thumb over Toni’s bottom lip, she leans in and steals a quick kiss, “Adorable.” She smiles at her as Toni huffs and crosses her arms. “If it helps, I still think you’re a bid bad gang member.” Toni’s lips quirk up slightly at this, “I also happen to think it’s rather hot you have this other softer side to you T.T.” She leans in close, pecking her lips lightly, hand moving to Toni’s thigh. 

Toni’s smile widens at her girlfriends actions, “Oh yeah?” Cheryl nods against her, lips brushing together. Toni brings her hands up to Cheryls cheeks pulling her in for a deep kiss, brushing her tongue along the redheads bottom lip. 

Cheryl pulls back, resting their foreheads together, “Are you going to dance for me again T.T.?” She asks through a smile, pulling back further and gesturing to the TV where the film is still playing. “You know we can watch these together now I know your secret.” 

Toni rolls her eyes at her, “Never gonna see that again Cher, sorry not sorry.” She reaches for the remote turning the TV off and moving to straddle her girlfriend where she is sitting. “We can watch movies later baby.” She brings her hands up to Cheryl’s hair running them through the silky tresses. 

Cheryl’s hands come up to Toni’s hips securing her in place. “Right now, I have a different kind of dance I’d be more than happy to show you baby. If you want?” 

Cheryl grins up at the pink haired girl in her lap, “Oh absolutely T.T.”


	28. This is the opposite of what I told you to do./You’re being ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”/“You’re being ridiculous” 
> 
> Wasn't too sure about this one but hope you guys enjoy it! Might write a part two for when they get home ;) If that's something people would want :)

They were at another house party. The amount Toni had been invited to since dating Cheryl Bombshell Blossom has increased dramatically. It felt as if they were attending a party every Friday and Saturday now, heaven forbid the HBIC didn’t make an appearance. 

Toni was along for the ride. Invited almost exclusively because of her relationship with the redhead. Not that she minded attending said parties. It was a small con against the never ending list of pros of dating the head cheerleader.

This time they were at Reggie Mantle’s house. Not a place Toni ever thought she’d be spending her Friday night. 

Mostly Toni enjoyed herself, Sweet Pea and Fangs usually tag along to keep her company whilst Cheryl makes her rounds. Cheryl rarely ever leaves her side, and never for very long, choosing to spend their nights drinking and dancing together. 

Tonight however, was one of those nights that she hated. She was leaning against a wall sipping a warm beer watching as some random jock puts his hands on her girlfriends arm. She watches as he leans into her making her laugh. 

Toni supposes she can’t blame him, her girlfriend is gorgeous, and he clearly doesn’t go to Riverdale High and therefore probably doesn’t know that she is dating Cheryl. But still it makes her blood boil. She can’t understand why Cheryl isn’t pulling away and coming back to her. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs are somewhere in the garden challenging the Bulldogs to beer pong so Toni is left alone to fume. She sees Cheryl laugh at something that the jock says, putting her hand on his chest and pushing lightly, still laughing. 

At this Toni downs the rest of her beer, throwing the plastic cup on the floor behind her as she storms over to the duo. She goes up to them pushing the guy away from Cheryl with a hand to the chest. Her other hand goes to Cheryl’s waist pulling her close. 

“Back off asshole.” She nearly snarls at the boy glaring at him. 

The guy puts his hands up in surrender, “Hey, we were just talking. Not sure why you’re getting involved anyway.” 

“I’m her girlfriend shitstick. And I don’t appreciate you flirting with my girl.” 

At this he smirks, “Oh you should’ve said, we could’ve had a little fun with all three of us.” He winks at the girls. Cheryl scrunches her face up in disgust at the thought. Toni’s hand closes into a tight fist, body tensing at his words. 

Feeling her girlfriends body tense up against her, Cheryl attempts to sooth the girl with a gentle hand at the bottom of her back. “Leave it T.T. he’s not worth it. We were just talking anyway. No fighting remember?” 

Toni turns to look at her, connecting their eyes. “He was not just talking to you for fun Cher. And you didn’t exactly stop him.” Cheryl looks offended at her words, about to reply when she is interrupted by a deep voice. 

“That’s cus she was enjoying it, right Red?” She winks at Cheryl, giving a lecherous grin. “Must be missing out, wants a real man to make her feel good.” He grabs his crotch, thrusting his hips slightly forward. 

Cheryl knows she is going to move before Toni actually does. She can feel it in the way her body coils like a spring before launching herself at the boy. Toni lands a solid right hook to his jaw, knocking him to the floor before jumping on top of him. 

“You wanna say that again asshole?” She shouts at him as she pins him to the floor, punching him hard again, blood spouting from his nose. 

“You’re fucking psycho.” He screams out.

Cheryl leans down attempting to pull Toni off, only to be brushed off by the raging Serpent. “Toni, stop this is the opposite of what i told you to do.” Seeing as pulling her off is pointless she shoots a quick text to Sweet Pea who quickly rushes inside at the message. 

Sweets and Fangs walk into the room to find Toni still on top of the jock, reigning punches down on him. 

Sweet Pea quickly walks over to the duo, putting his arms around Toni’s waist and easily lifting her small frame off of the whimpering boy. “Enough Tiny.” She sets the struggling girl down, Fangs standing between her and the jock as he struggles to his feet. Cheryl stands in front of her also, a hand on her chest keeping her back from going after the boy again.

“Psycho bitch.” He spits out, rubbing blood from his chin. Toni lunges forward to attack again, held back by Cheryl’s pressure on her chest. 

“Leave it T.T.” She brings her hands up to the girls face, cupping her cheeks, “Please, for me.” Toni wyes the growing crowd then looks past her girlfriend to the bleeding boy in front of her. She relaxes slightly, just enough for Cheryl to know she won’t attack again. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs move over to the boy turning him around and towards the door, “Get out of here asshole.” 

After he leaves the boys make everyone get back to their own business as Cheryl leads Toni upstairs to a bathroom. Once inside she locks the door and pushes Toni to sit on the edge of the bath. 

She wordlessly picks up a cloth, wetting it and taking Toni’s hands in her own, gently wiping the blood from her knuckles. 

Toni hisses at the sting, “Yeah well if you hadn’t of hit that guy then your hands wouldn’t be hurting.” Cheryl quips. 

Toni’s eyes shoot to her at this, “Well if you hadn’t have been flirting with him then I wouldn’t of needed to step in.” 

Cheryl scoffs at her, throwing the bloodied cloth into the sink beside her. “Oh please, Toni. I wasn’t flirting with him. We were talking, that is all. Like I told you.” 

“Well from where I was standing it sure looked like you were flirting up a storm. You were all over him.” 

“You’re being ridiculous! I was not all over him, Toni. What is your problem tonight?” 

“What’s my problem? I have a right to be annoyed, my girlfriend was flirting with some random asshole right in front of me. What did I do wrong?” 

Their voices were getting louder now, nearly shouting at each other.

“I wasn’t flirting. How many times?” Cheryl crosses her arms glaring at her girlfriend. “You promised you wouldn’t start any more fights. I asked you not to and two seconds later you were punching him.” 

“Well excuse me for sticking up for my girl.” Toni exclaims, before softening, “Look, I know I promised okay? It’s just I saw him touching you and I just saw red. I don’t like other people touching you like that Cher, not when they clearly have ulterior motives.”   
Cheryl takes a step closer to her girlfriend brining a hand up to brush her thumb over Toni’s cheek. “You know I wasn’t intentionally flirting with him right T.T.?” Toni nods in affirmation. “I love you, Toni. I’ll never need anyone else as long as I have you okay?” She smiles fondly at her. 

Toni smiles widely at her words, “I love you too baby.” She leans in kissing her softly, “Just don’t go touching anyone else chests please. Makes me kinda mad.” She smirks against her lips, bringing her in for another kiss. 

“I don’t know T.T. Seeing you defend my honour and get all possessive was kind of hot actually.” She nips lightly at her bottom lip drawing a groan from the pink haired girl. “Maybe I’ll do it more often, get you all worked up and hot for me.” 

Toni lets out a growl pushing forward to connect their lips in a fierce, bruising kiss. She pushes Cheryl up against the sink, hands falling to her hips and squeezing tightly. “You want me to be possessive and take control baby you just ask okay?” She bites Cheryl’s bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth then releasing it with a pop. “How about I take you home and show you how worked up I am?” 

Cheryl nods vigorously, drawing her in for one last searing kiss before pulling her from the room.


	29. This is the opposite of what i told you to do.”/“You’re being ridiculous” p 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is the opposite of what i told you to do.”/“You’re being ridiculous” part 2
> 
> Sorry missed positing this yesterday!

They crashed through the front door of Thistlehouse, kissing furiously. Toni’s hands tightly gripping Cheryl’s waist, pulling her close to her body, moving her towards the stairs whilst never breaking contact. 

Cheryl’s hands are tightly knotted into pink tresses, pulling her face impossibly closer. Toni slams Cheryl’s body back into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Her hands slide down her torso landing on her ass and squeezing hard. Cheryl moans deeply, Toni swallowing the noise greedily. 

She pulls back slightly, forehead leaning against the redheads. “You’re such a tease, Cher.” She moves her hands to the hem of Cheryl’s dress pulling it up slowly. “Wearing a dress like this and flirting with that guy.” She leans in biting her bottom lip harshly, before sucking it into her mouth and kissing her fiercely. 

She pulls back from a panting Cheryl, hands kneading her ass as she pushes her back against the wall. “You wanted to get me all worked up didn’t you, baby?” She kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking on the skin harshly. “Wanted me to take control, show you who you belong to,” she whispers roughly into her ear. 

Cheryl groans, her hands tightening in Toni’s hair. “Yes, Toni,” she moans out. “Show me, T.T,” she gets out before pulling Toni back up and connecting their lips in a kiss full of teeth and tongue. 

Toni pulls back completely after a few minutes resting her hands on Cheryl’s hips. “Get upstairs then, baby.” Toni grins at her. Cheryl is quick to follow the command, squeaking as a hand slaps her on the ass on her way up the stairs. 

They rush up the stairs and into their room. As soon as they enter the room Toni is on Cheryl, pushing her back towards the bed. Cheryl’s hands find purchase back in Toni’s hair as they kiss furiously. 

Toni’s hands find the zip at the back of the redheads dress and slowly pulls it down. She brings the dress down, scratching along a pale back, bunching the dress around her waist. She pulls back from the kiss, admiring Cheryl’s red lacy bra. She moves her hands up to cup her breasts, kissing down her heaving chest, sucking and nipping the flesh. 

Cheryl’s moans grow louder as her hands tighten in pink locks. “T.T. Don’t tease.” She hisses at the particularly hard bite she receives in response. 

“You’ve been teasing me all night, babygirl,” she says as she pulls away from her chest. “I’m in control now, remember?” She brings her hand up to cup Cheryl’s face rubbing her thumb over a reddened cheek. “I’m gonna tease you all I want, baby. And you’re gonna love it.” She grins at the girls darkening blush and moan. 

Toni moves her hands back to Cheryl’s dress pulling it over her hips and dropping it to the floor. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Cher.” She leans in kissing her, more softly than she has all night. “And all mine.” She pushes Cheryl back onto the bed keeping their lips connected as she settles between her legs.

Cheryl’s hands come up to slide under Toni’s shirt, running her nails over her toned stomach making her grind her hips down hard. “Take it off, T.T.” Toni pulls back, resting back on her knees and pulling her shirt over her head. She quickly settles back between Cheryl legs bringing one hand up to her waist, the other holding her up by Cheryl’s head. 

She leans in kissing her deeply, running her tongue over a plump bottom lip instantly gaining entrance. She runs her hand up to Cheryl’s chest and round to her back to her bra clasp. Cheryl arches off the bed, helping Toni unclasp her bra and pull it off. 

Toni moves her kisses down Cheryl’s neck to her chest taking a hard bud into her mouth and sucking hard, drawing a deep moan from the girl beneath her. She continues to trail kisses her down Cheryl’s stomach, sucking gently when she reaches the skin just above her underwear. Toni’s hands come down to her underwear slowly pulling them down her thighs, pulling away from Cheryl to throw them across the room. 

She takes a moment to take in the sight of her girlfriend laid out before her, begging to be fucked. Cheryl whines at the lack of contact, moving a hand down to her own centre. Toni moves quickly, knocking her hand away, “Uh uh, babygirl. I’m in control remember.” She runs her hands down Cheryl’s thighs, settling down on her stomach between them. 

“So wet for me, baby.” Toni runs her tongue down Cheryl’s thigh, nipping lightly. Cheryl’s hips buck as she lets out deep moan. 

“Please, baby.” Cheryl moans out hard once again, finding Toni’s hair pushing her head towards her dripping centre. 

“Not yet, baby, have a little patience.” Toni smiles against her centre, taking one long swipe with her tongue, moaning at the taste. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, babygirl.” She sucks Cheryl’s clit into her mouth bringing her hand down and running her fingers over Cheryl’s slit. Cheryl’s nails dig into Toni’s scalp as she grabs her hair hard, pushing her harder into her centre. 

Toni pulls her mouth away, continuing to run her fingers over her slit as she makes her way back up Cheryl’s body. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m in control, baby?” She dips one finger into Cheryl’s entrance, making her squirm. “I’m gonna have to show you who has the power here, aren’t I?” She nips Cheryl’s lip harshly. 

“Please, fuck me, T.T.” Cheryl whines. She brings her hands up to Toni’s faces pulling her in for a deep kiss. “Please baby.” 

Toni kisses her hard, nodding against her, “Okay, babygirl. Since you asked so nicely.” She leans in connecting their lips in a fierce kiss as she pushes two fingers into her, swallowing the moan that the action draws out of Cheryl. 

She sets a steady pace, sucking bruises into Cheryl’s neck and chest as she fucks her. Cheryl writhes in pleasure, needing more than Toni was giving her. “Harder, T.T. Fuck me harder.” 

Toni bites into her neck, speeding up her pace fucking into Cheryl hard and fast, palm brushing her clit with every thrust. “Whose are you, baby?”

“Yours, T.T. Only yours.” Cheryl lets out through a moan, nails scratching down Toni’s back.

“Only I can fuck you this good, baby.” Toni gives a particularly hard thrust, pulling guttural moan from the redhead. “You’re mine.” She feels Cheryl’s walls tightening around her fingers, letting her know that she is close. 

“You gonna come for me, babygirl?” She continues to thrust hard, pulling back from a bruised neck to watch Cheryl’s face as she comes. 

“Yes, Toni!” Cheryl’s nails leave deep marks down Toni’s back, mouth falling open as she lets out a loud moan as she comes. 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” Toni continues her thrusts through Cheryl’s orgasm, slowing them down as she comes down from her high. “Only I can make you come.” She brings their lips together in a bruising kiss, fingers slowing, until she pulls them out earning a whine from her girlfriend. 

Cheryl’s hands come back up to Toni’s face cupping her cheeks and giving her a slow kiss. “So good, babe.” She says against her lips. 

“Oh, baby, that was just the warm up,” Toni says, hopping off the bed and jogging over to their shared wardrobe. She comes back over with a harness hanging from her hand. “I’m just getting started.” She grins at the girl on the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk, babygirl.”


	30. Return of Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of Heather "Whose the new girl?" prompt from SCOLE10. Thank you for the prompt! Hope the pic is what you wanted! Had a lot of fun writing this. First little explore into a bit of angst so hope you guys like it! As always a happy ending for Choni tho. 
> 
> This turned out to be my longest chapter yet and of course this is one I don't get edited! Apologies for any mistakes.

The halls of Riverdale High were abuzz with whispers of the new girl who had arrived that morning. Word quickly spreading that the new girl wasn’t all that ‘new’ and was in fact a returning student. Not only was she a returning student, she was also the schools resident Queen’s old best friend. Cheryl’s reaction was greatly anticipated among the population of Riverdale High. 

The first time Toni heard of the ‘new’ girl was as she walked into the common room that morning. Betty and Veronica were talking in hushed voices, sitting on one of the sofas. She heard the name 'Heather' among their hushed words and her heart jumped into her throat. 

“Did you say Heather?” she questions, walking closer to the pair. They can’t mean the same Heather. Can they? No, that’s ridiculous. Why would she come back? 

Betty and Veronica turn towards Toni at her question. They share a look before Betty speaks up. “Um, yeah I did. She’s back, living in Riverdale again.” 

Toni stands, shocked for a second, unable to move. She needs to get to Cheryl. 

Noting the look of panic crossing Toni’s face, Veronica stands, placing a comforting hand on her arm. “Are you okay, Toni?” 

Toni nods dumbly. “Uh… Yeah. Have you guys seen Cheryl?” 

“She said she had to go to her locker after English.” 

Toni nods again, not bothering to look at them as she mutters out a thanks and walks out of the room. She walks down the hallway towards her girlfriend's locker, freezing when she sees her talking to a girl and looking rather uncomfortable. 

Cheryl’s back is to her and but she can see the tension in her shoulders, nails digging in to a tightly closed fist. The girl in front of her, Heather she assumes, is smiling at her as she leans against the locker next to her. 

A hand coming out to touch Cheryl’s arm is what spurs her back into action. Toni quickly moves towards the duo. She wraps her arms around Cheryl’s waist from behind, pulling her into her body and away from Heather’s touch. “Hey, baby,” she says, kissing Cheryl’s cheek and squeezing her lightly in greeting. “Everything okay?” 

Cheryl relaxes as soon as she feels Toni’s arms around her. She brings her hands up to Toni’s arms squeezing her hand gently in reassurance. She turns her head to face Toni, giving her a quick peck, as best she can with the angle. “Hey, T.T. I was just coming to find you.” 

“Well I found you. Who’s your friend?” She flicks her eyes up to Heather, noting the uncomfortable look on her face. 

Cheryl squeezes her hands tighter around Toni’s. “This is Heather. Heather this is Toni. My girlfriend.” 

Heather looks shocked at her words. “Girlfriend?” she questions with a tight lipped smile. She looks increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Yep.” Toni grins at her. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” She kisses Cheryl on the cheek again squeezing her tightly. 

Cheryl smiles widely at her girlfriends words, leaning back into her embrace. “That was incredibly cheesy, T.T,” she chuckles. 

“Yeah but you love it.” She turns Cheryl slightly in her arms, giving her a better angle to lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips.  
They break apart at the clearing of a throat sounding next to them. “So about that catch up, Cher?” Heather says, clearly annoyed by the public display of affection. 

“Catch up?” Toni asks, looking to her girlfriend for an explanation.

“Yeah me and Cher were going to meet up to catch up on what we’ve missed. Hang out like old times.” She smiles smugly at Toni as she says this, seeing how it affects the girl. 

Cheryl’s hand tightens its grip where it is placed on Toni’s lower back. “Actually, Heather we hadn’t agreed to anything yet. Much less anything like ‘old times’. I still need to talk to Toni about it.” 

“What? Got to get permission? Since when does Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom need permission to do anything?”

Cheryl tenses at the question, standing straighter and looking directly into Heather’s eyes as she says, “I don’t need permission to do anything and Toni certainly doesn’t control who I can and cannot see. But I respect her and our relationship enough to talk to her before I meet with an ex.” 

This seems to shut Heather up, her mouth snapping closed. Toni gives her a tight lipped smile, shooing her away with a flick of her hand. “You can go now. I need to talk to my girlfriend. Alone.” She puts her arm back around Cheryl as she speaks. 

Heather pauses for a moment before walking away. “Come find me when you’re finished talking to the control freak, Cher.” Toni goes to lunge at her at her insult and use of Cheryl’s nickname once again. She is held back by a hand on her stomach and the redhead stepping in front of her. 

“She’s not worth it, T.T,” Cheryl says quietly as she brings Toni’s eyes to her own with a soft hand on her cheek. “You can’t get in trouble remember? They’ll kick you out.” 

Toni relaxes when their eyes meet, closing her eyes for a second at the touch, calming herself. She nods, gratefully accepting the peck Cheryl places on her lips. 

The redhead turns back to face Heather. “You need to leave now.” 

She goes to talk back only to be stopped by a pale hand raising to silence her. “No. No more talking. If I decide I want to talk to you then I will let you know. Until then stay away from me and my girlfriend.” 

Heather nods slowly, turning to walk away. “Oh and Heather?” She turns back to Cheryl, “If you insult Toni again I will not hesitate to end you. Toodles.” She finishes with a wave of her fingers, taking Toni’s hand in her own and leading her out of the school. 

She continues to pull Toni along until they are by her Cherry red convertible. When they reach the car Toni pulls on her hand, turning her to face her. Her hands come up to Cheryl’s waist as the redheads go around her neck, hands playing with her hair. 

“Are you okay, Cher?” Toni asks pulling her closer so their bodies are touching. 

Cheryl laughs humourlessly. “I should be asking you that, T.T. I’m sorry for what she said to you. You know I don’t think that about you, right? Because I-” She is cut of by a soft kiss on her lips.

“Hey. Of course I don’t think that, baby.” She smiles at her kissing her softly again. “So that’s Heather, huh?” she says with a cheeky grin.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Yes. Unfortunately. I honestly never thought I’d see her again. It’s just so weird seeing her back here.” 

“How do you feel about it? Did you want to talk to her? I’m sorry if I interrupted something there.” 

“You didn’t, T.T. You actually kind of saved me there. My knight in leather jacket.” She smirks at her bringing their lips together again. “She ambushed me in the hallway and I wasn’t really sure how to get out of the conversation. I was rather in shock at seeing her again.” 

“You know I don’t mind if you want to meet her, right? I know how much she meant to you. I don’t like her. Like at all. But I mean I won’t be mad if you feel you need to hear her out.” 

Cheryl looks at her for a moment before responding, “You really are perfect aren’t you, T.T?” 

Toni shrugs, a smug grin making its way onto her face. “I try.” They laugh lightly together. 

“I don’t know, T.T. I don’t really know if I want to hear what she has to say.” She lets out a sigh, “I know my hideous mother had a hand in her disappearance but she never tried to contact me after. From what I have gathered my mother paid her family a large sum of money to leave Riverdale and they accepted. She accepted. She chose that money over what we had. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to hear her excuses.” Her eyes begin to water at the memory, a lone tear making its way down a pale cheek. 

Toni’s thumb quickly comes up to brush it away. “Baby, it’s okay. Hey baby, it’s okay to cry about this you know? I know she meant a lot to you. That kind of betrayal is hard to get over. But maybe you should hear her out. Even if it’s just for some closure. She seems to be sticking around for a while at least if she’s back at school. And I’ll be here no matter what you choose.” She smiles at her girlfriend reassuringly, rubbing her thumb over her cheek. 

“I love you, T.T,” Cheryl says as she pulls her into a tight embrace, tucking her face into the serpents neck. 

“I love you too, Cher. So much.” She rubs her hands up and down Cheryl’s back in comfort. “What do you wanna do?” 

Cheryl pulls back again. “I think I want to hear her out. Not for her but for me. I think it will help be close that chapter of my life for good.” 

“Okay, baby.” The bell sounds for the start of the next period. “Come on, we should get back in. Can’t mess with my baby’s perfect attendance.” She smirks at Cheryl as she brings pulls her forward by her hand. 

Cheryl slaps her lightly on the arm before allowing herself to be pulled along to class. 

——————

They were saying goodbye as Toni was leaving for her shift at the Wyrm rather reluctantly. Toni attempts to walk to her bike for the third time and is pulled back yet again by a hand on hers tugging her back. “Baby…” She chuckles as Cheryl’s hands come up to her neck pulling their faces close together. 

“I have to go or I’ll be late,” she manages to mumble out through their kisses. 

Cheryl whines into her mouth, “No. I don’t want you to go.” She pulls her in again sucking a full bottom lip into her mouth, pulling a moan from her girlfriend. 

Toni pushes her back slightly with hands on her hips. “Come on, Cher.” Cheryl moves her kisses down to Toni’s neck sucking and nipping over the exposed skin. “Baby, please?” 

Cheryl pulls back reluctantly with a groan. “Fine, go. But know that I’ll be here, all alone. Thinking of you. Whatever could I get up to?” She teases, “I’m going to have to take care of myself.” She pouts. 

Toni pecks her lips, grinning, “Oh, poor baby. So deprived. Was earlier not enough for you? Do I need to up my game a little, baby?”  
Cheryl gasps, “Oh, of course not, T.T. You’re just so good I can’t help but want you all the time.” She grins leaning in to kiss her. “Talent like that shouldn’t be wasted you know? You should practise all the time to make sure you maintain you standards.” 

“Oh really now?” Cheryl nods, their lips brushing. “Well I’ll be sure to get in plenty of practise when I get home then.” She pulls back completely, winking at the blushing redhead as she backs away to her bike. 

“See you later, baby. Don’t start without me,” the serpent quips as she puts on her helmet, starting up her bike. 

“No promises!” Cheryl shouts over the rowing engine as Toni pulls away. 

——————

“Look, Tiny, I’m not saying anything will happen but aren’t you at least a little worried that all those feelings will come back if they talk? What if she wants to pick up where they left off?” Sweet Pea says. 

They have been discussing the Heather situation all night during Toni’s shift. Toni’s wipes at the bar, cleaning up as her shift comes to an end. “No, Sweets, I’m not. Cheryl loves me. We’re in a good place.” 

“But like she was a super important part of Cheryl’s life before you, right? What if there’s still any of those feelings there?” 

Toni throws the cloth in her hand down onto the bar, slamming her other hand down loudly, “Shut up, Sweets. I told Cheryl I’d support her if she wants to talk to her and that’s what I’m going to do. I trust her completely.” She walks around the bar, grabbing her jacket from besides the tall boy as they head out of the bar. “Besides, I can’t think about the possibility that anything could happen between them. I can’t lose her, Sweets.” 

They reach their bikes outside and Sweet Pea pulls her in for a tight hug. “You won’t, Tiny. I’m sorry for bringing it up. She loves you, a blind man could see that.” 

Toni smiles against his chest, then pulls back. “It’s cool, Pea. I’m gonna head home and see my girl.” 

“Yeah, you do that.” He pushes her away lightly towards her bike. “Just maybe think about talking to her about your worries. She’s not the only one with feelings about this, Tiny.” 

“I will.” She puts her helmet on, starting up the bike, “See you later, Sweets.” 

——————

Toni parks her bike up on the driveway of Thistlehouse, noticing the strange car on the drive next to Cheryl’s convertible. 

She lets herself into the house calling out for her girlfriend as she closes the door, leaving her helmet on hall table. “Cher? Baby, are you home?” 

She makes her way into the kitchen, not noticing her girlfriend and moves through to the living room. “Babe? There’s a car outside I don’t recogni-” She walks into the living room to and finds her girlfriend but she isn’t alone. Heather is also there, and her hand is on Cheryl’s cheek affectionately, there are tears in the redheads eyes. 

Two sets of eyes land on the frozen girl in the doorway at hearing her voice. Toni notes the smudge of red lipstick on Heather’s lips. A very specific shade of red lipstick that she knows oh so well. It’s the colour that she cleans off her own lips after kissing her girlfriend. The shade that she washes off of her thighs in the shower after a night of fun.  
Cheryl seems to notice the lipstick mark at the same time Toni does, she quickly rises to her feet walking over to the still frozen girl. “T.T,” she says as she closes in on her. “Don’t go there, it’s not what you think, okay?” she says with tears in her eyes. 

“I…I.” Toni stutters, unable to find her voice. Her hand comes up to wipe a tear from Cheryl’s cheek, something that has become far to frequent since the girl on the sofa has arrived back in town. “She made you cry?” Toni whimpers out softly. 

Cheryl’s eyes close at the soft contact and weak question, she leans into the touch. “I’m okay, T.T.” She takes a step closer reaching out to touch the girl in front of her, hands meeting air as Toni takes a step back. “Toni, just let me explain what’s going on.” 

“I… I need to go.” Toni shakes her head slightly, unable to see anything other than that shade of red on the other girls lips. “I have to go, I’m sorry.” She rushes out of the room.

Cheryl closes her eyes tightly, tears freely flowing at the broken look on her girlfriends face before she left. She hears a rustling behind her as Heather gets up and walks over to her. the girl tentatively reaches out a hand to touch Cheryl’s arm. 

Cheryl flinches at the touch, jerking her arm away from the girl and turning around to face her, “No! You don’t get to touch me. Not anymore. You lost that right when you took that money from my mother and ran away,” Cheryl spits out, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

“Cher-”

“No! You don’t get to call me that.” Cheryl wipes at the tears streaming down her face. “You broke me when you left. You and my mother broke me. I stayed a broken shell of a person until Toni came into my life and now you’ve come back and broken her too,” Cheryl lets out angrily. “Toni is everything to me. Everything. She loves me in a way that you will never know. She is the only truly good thing in my life and I might have lost her because of you.” 

Heather looks hurt and shocked at Cheryl's words. “I’m sorry, Cheryl.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at this, scoffing. “Your apology is too late to mean anything now, Heather. I need you to leave. Leave this house and leave me alone. I have to go and try and fix my relationship, fix myself again, because of you.” 

Heather nods solemnly. “Okay.” She picks up her keys from the side table and goes to walk out the door. 

“And Heather?” She turns back to look at the redhead, “Come near me or Toni again and I’ll make you disappear. Forever this time.” 

Heather’s eyes widen as she hurries out of the house and to her car. 

Cheryl goes to the coffee table picking up her phone as she tries to think of where she will find her girlfriend. She calls her number, knowing it will be futile. The phone rings out before going to voicemail as she assumes it will. She groans out in frustration. “Toni, please. Just let me explain. She kissed me, I pushed her away as soon as she did okay? Please, just let me know you’re safe.” She is crying by the end of the message. 

She goes through to the hallway grabbing her car keys and rushing out the door, she calls Toni’s number again as she walks to her car. Only this time she hears the faint sound of her girlfriend's ringtone coming from the side of the house. She looks to her side, noticing her bike still parked up on the driveway. 

She follows the sound of the ringtone round the side of the house, the sound getting louder as she nears a small gazebo in the garden. She sees a small figure sitting on the bench, legs pulled up and arms hugging knees. 

She walks over to the bench tentatively. “T.T?” 

Toni appears to flinch at the sound of her voice, seemingly not having heard her approach. She looks broken, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Cheryl?” She lets out in a broken whimper. “What are you doing here?” 

Cheryl walks up the steps slowly, sitting down on the other end of the bench. “I came to find you, Toni. I wanted to explain. I tried calling but you weren’t answering.” She chances a look to the side seeing Toni put her legs down, holding her hands in her lap now, wringing her fingers together. “I heard your ringtone as I was going to my car.” 

“Oh,” Toni says. “You didn’t need to come find me to tell me you chose Heather. I guessed that from the whole kissing thing.” Toni sniffles, furiously wiping the tears from her face. 

Cheryl looks hurt at her words, stuck between offence and sadness. “Toni, I’m not here to break up with you. Why would you ever even think that?” She asks, rather shocked that’s what her girlfriend is assuming. 

“Cher, come on. Your first love has come back. Not only that but she clearly wants you back and she’s gorgeous. And you kissed her. You can’t deny that, Cher. I saw your lipstick on her lips.” 

“I have to stop you there, Toni. She kissed me, okay? I pulled away the second our lips touched. You walked in as I pushed her away. After you left I told her how much I love you and that you’re it for me, T.T. I love you.” 

Toni’s eyes close tightly, more tears falling down tan cheeks. Cheryl so desperately wants to reach forward and wipe them away, but is scared of rejection. “You still love me?” Toni lets out pitifully, looking down at her hands.

Cheryl does move forward to touch her at this, she brings her hands up to Toni’s cheeks bringing her face up so their eyes meet. “T.T, of course I love you. You’re my everything, Toni. I meant it when I said you are it for me. I know we’re teenagers but I can’t see myself loving anyone else the way that I love you.” 

Toni breathes a sigh of relief at her words, “You pulled away? You didn’t want to kiss her?” 

Cheryl nods her head vigorously. “Never, T.T. The only person I want to kiss is right here in front of me.” She smiles at her, Toni’s tears finally coming to an end. 

Toni nods, bringing her hands up to Cheryl’s waist. “Good.” She pulls her in for a soft kiss, moaning at the tongue that runs over her lips. She pulls back for a second to say, “Oh, I’m so gonna kill her now then.” 

Cheryl smiles but nips her bottom lip, “No killing, baby.” 

“But she made you cry, Cher. She nearly came between us.” 

“No killing.” She emphasises both words with a kiss. 

“Hmmm… How about a little maiming?” 

Cheryl chuckles against her lips. “No maiming either, T.T.” 

Toni whines, “But how can I get my revenge and defend your honour, baby?” 

“How about you just focus on the amazing make up sex we are about to have?” Cheryl grins at her gaping girlfriend. 

“Uh… Yep I can do that. Definitely something I can do.” She let’s herself be pulled up by the redhead and lead back inside.  
She pulls on her hand to stop her for a second, “Oh, I almost forgot.” She brings the girl in for a searing kiss. “I love you too.” She brings her hands up around Cheryl’s waist. “You’re my world, baby.” 

The make up sex really was amazing.


	31. Cheryl's reaction to Toni being kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a comment from SCOLE10 asking for Cheryl's reaction to Jughead's phonemail about Toni's kidnapping. I went off of that but it's a little different. I focused more on the aftermath. I figured her main focus at the time would be getting to Toni.

Her heart jumps into her throat when she hears the words ‘Toni’ and ‘kidnapped’ in the same sentence. She can’t believe this is happening. Her love, about to be ripped away from her. She only just got her and she could be taken away.

“We’re going to get her back, Cheryl,” Jughead says with determination. 

And Cheryl knows he’s right. She is going to fight like hell if she has to to get Toni back. To keep her safe. She loved Toni. They hadn’t been together long but she knew. She knew that she loved Toni with her whole being and she wasn’t going to let some Ghoulie trash take that from her. 

She was Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom and people don’t mess with her kind of power. She was going to make them pay for taking Toni. 

“I’m on my way.” She hangs up the phone, grabbing her bow and heading for her car. She had to be quick. She had to get to Toni. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. 

————

To say that Cheryl was feeling nervous as she worked her way through the woods in the dark would be an understatement. In fact, she was rather terrified about what she would find when she got to the Ghoulie hideout.

Her concern for Toni and determination to get to her before she is hurt any further drives her forward though. They had gone over the plan quickly whilst she drove to where she needed to be. She was to wait for the right moment and then move in. She was ready.

She had already dealt with one psycho tonight, she could certainly deal with the crazy bitch that has taken Toni. 

Cheryl crouches low at the edge of the camp the Ghoulies have set up. She creeps up slowly, drawing her bow ready to strike. 

————

They were wrapped up in each other in their bed in Thistlehouse. Cheryl had done it. She’d kept Toni safe and away from danger. Her love is back in her arms. She’d done her job. 

Toni’s arm is wrapped securely around Cheryl’s waist, her head tucked under chin, resting on her chest. Cheryl is slowly running her fingers through pink strands, her other hand rubbing soothing circles on the arm around her waist. 

She takes comfort in the steady rise and fall of Toni’s back as she breathes. The feel of tiny puffs of air hitting her neck are a constant reminder that they are okay. They survived. 

“Are you okay, Cher?” Toni breathes against her neck, fingers squeezing gently into her side. 

Cheryl let’s out a sigh. “I am now, T.T.” She squeezes her arm a little tighter. “I should ask you the same thing, T.T. How are you feeling, my love?” 

Toni shifts slightly leaning up on an elbow, looking down at her girlfriend, “I’m okay, baby. I promise.” She brings a hand up to run her fingers down the side of her face, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Cheryl brings a hand up, touching the side of Toni’s face. Tears start to well in her eyes as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend. “Hey Cher, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Cheryl closes her eyes tightly, willing the tears not to fall. “I’m sorry, T.T. I shouldn’t be the one crying. You were the one that was kidnapped.”   
“Hey, none of that, Cher. You’re allowed to feel something about this. It was scary as hell. I don’t know what I would have done if it had been the other way round. I don’t think I could’ve coped.” 

Cheryl’s tears finally begin to fall, Toni doing her best to wipe them away. “I was so scared I was going to lose you, T.T. I thought I’d lost you when I’d only just got you.” 

“You’re never gonna lose me, baby,” Toni says, smiling down at her. “I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Cheryl sniffles lightly. “I love you, T.T.” Cheryl watches as the pink haired girls eyes widen. “I know it’s soon but when I got that phone call I… I couldn’t bare the thought of something happening to you when I never got to tell you. You don’t have to say-”

“I love you too, Cher.” She grins down at the redhead.

“Really?” She asks.

“Yes, really, Cher.” She leans in kissing her soundly on the lips. “I love you so much, Cheryl Blossom.” 

Cheryl grins giddily, bringing her arms up and around Toni’s neck drawing her in for a long kiss. 

The night certainly ends better than it starts.


	32. Baby, please tell me you can explain why there is a hole through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, please tell me you can explain why there is a hole through the window.”
> 
> Bit of a shorter chap again guys! Hope you enjoy! Two chapters gonna be up tomorrow I think :)

Cheryl walks into Thistlehouse and instead of her usually sweet greeting from her girlfriend she is met with a cold draft and the sound of someone swearing repeatedly coming from the living room. 

She follows the sound, walking through to the living room in an attempt to find her girlfriend. She finds Toni crouched down on the floor by the window, muttering away to herself with a dustpan and brush in her hands. She is brushing up broken glass.

Cheryl looks up at the window noting the, rather large, hole now in it. She pauses for a second, unsure of how to proceed. Toni still hasn’t noticed her and continues to brush up the glass. She thinks about how best to approach Toni about the hole.

She settles with, “Baby, please tell me you can explain why there is a hole through the window?” 

Toni startles at the sudden voice interrupting her mutterings. “Shit, babe. You scared me.” She puts a hand on her chest. “What are you doing home so early? I thought you were gonna be out late with Kevin.” 

Cheryl crosses her arms over her chest, raising a single eyebrow at the crouching girl. “I was, but some sort of Fangs related activity came up and we decided to call it a night. Am I not supposed to be home yet, T.T? Got something to hide?” She gestures at the broken window. 

Toni looks to the window and then up at Cheryl. She drops the brush and pan and stands quickly, brushing her hands off on her jeans. “What? No, of course not. That…uh,” she points to the broken window, “That was an accident. And totally not my fault. Like at all.” 

“Uh huh.” Cheryl looks at her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes slightly. “So that hole in the window just magically appeared? A freak accident that you had nothing to do with?” she questions. 

Toni opens and closes her mouth a few times, not sure how she is going to talk her way out of this one. “Yeeees?” 

Cheryl just looks at her blankly. 

Toni looks back, willing herself not to crack. Her girlfriend is especially good at getting information out of her. She lasts about a minute before she sighs and gives in under the redhead’s unyielding gaze. 

She takes a breath, bracing herself for the inevitable telling off she is about to get. “So as you weren’t home I thought I’d play some video games and then I found the Wii in the cupboard. And I remember how fun that tennis game is on it and I wanted to play cus I haven’t in ages. And I know they tell you to put that little strap around your wrist but come on. It’s uncomfortable and I went to go get snacks so I took it off. And long story short, I got super into the game and may or may not have, accidentally, thrown the controller through the window.” 

She takes a deep breath after her rushed explanation, looking at her girlfriend for a reaction. Her face is still stoic not giving anything away. Then Cheryl surprises her by bursting out laughing. She loses control, clutching her sides as she laughs hysterically. 

“Babe,” Toni says trying to get her to stop. “Come on, babe. It’s really not that funny.” 

“Oh, T.T, it really is,” Cheryl manages, through a laugh. “That is one of the funniest, most adorable things I’ve ever heard.” She laughs again at the thought of the look on Toni’s face when the window smashed. 

“Baaabeee,” Toni whines, “Stop laughing.” She pouts, folding her arms in protest. 

Cheryl’s laughing dies down. She walks closer to Toni, rubbing her hands up and down the tops of her arms in comfort. “I’m sorry.” Toni continues to pout and Cheryl leans in, stealing a quick peck in apology. “You have to admit it is rather amusing.” She bends slightly to catch Toni’s eye. 

Toni lifts her eyes to look at the smiling girl in front of her. “I thought you were going to be so mad. I’ve been panicking since it happened.” 

Cheryl’s hands come up to cup her face, “Oh, T.T. I’m so, so mad. But that doesn’t stop it from being funny.” She leans in stealing another quick kiss. “Savour that, baby, cus that’s the last kiss you get until you fix that window.” She winks at the pink haired girl before sauntering away, leaving her to the mess.


	33. Cheryl finds out about Jughead and Toni's 'grope fest'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SCOLE10 for the prompt! This is Cheryl finding out about Toni and Jughead's 'PG-13 grope fest" 
> 
> So this ended up way ore angsty than I thought, sorry guys! But still happy ending as per usual! Hope you enjoy! Not two chaps but this one is like 2000 words...
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes, there's probs a lot cus it's like midnight)

Cheryl and Betty are in the common room at school waiting for their significant others to arrive. Cheryl painfully making her way through small talk with her cousin, willing Toni to arrive quicker. 

She is zoning in and out of the conversation when one sentence piques her interest. “Yeah, cus you know Toni and Jug have a history so it’s a lit-”

Cheryl halts her with a hand raised in the air, “Toni and Jughead have a what now?” 

Betty stutters for a moment, opening and closing her mouth a few times . She didn’t realise that Cheryl didn’t know about Toni and Jughead’s past. She is unsure of how to carry on this conversation. 

“Cousin Betty please stop gaping like a fish and tell me what you meant bye Toni and Jughead having a history.” Cheryl says with venom dripping from every word. 

“Did Toni not tell you?” She receives a glare in reply. “Apparently not.” Betty mumbles under her breath. “When me and Jug were on a break they had a, and I quote ‘PG-13 grope fest’ in Jugs trailer.” 

Cheryl’s hand tightens on the arm of the chair she is sitting in, jaw clenching tightly. Now she was waiting for Toni to arrive for a different reason. How could she keep this from her. She is going to kill Jughead. How dare he touch her girlfriend. And how could Toni lie to her. She was in so much trouble. 

“Cheryl?” Betty’s voice breaks her from her internal monologue. “Are you okay? I thought Toni told you already. I’m sorry.”

Cheryl’s eyes flick to Betty’s, “Nonsense Cousin Betty. This is hardly your fault. I’m glad someone told me.” 

“You know, this was before you knew each other. She really didn’t do anything wrong.” She shuts her mouth when she receives a vicious glare at her comment. 

“Toni didn’t tell me that they had a history. That’s what she did wrong.” Cheryl crosses her arms over her chest sitting back in her chair. 

Toni and Jughead walk through the door to the common room together a few minutes later. Toni is laughing at something Jughead must have said. They approach their girlfriends, Jughead slumping down onto the sofa next to a quiet Betty, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek. 

They note the rather tense atmosphere. Toni walks over to Cheryl sitting on the arm of the chair she is sitting on, leaning in for a quick kiss. Cheryl turns her head leaving Toni’s lips to graze her cheek. 

“Cher?” Toni asks a confused look on her face. “What’s wrong?” She looks over to Betty for any sign of what is wrong with her anger looking girlfriend. 

“Why don’t you ask Jughead?” Cheryl knows it’s petty but she’s hurt that Toni wouldn’t tell her what happened between them. As grateful as she is to her for telling her, she shouldn’t have had to find out from Betty. 

“What? Cher what’s wrong? Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?” Toni turns her body to face Cheryl so she can see her face more easily. 

Cheryl ignores her girlfriend choosing to glare at Jughead instead. “Uh Betty? What’s wrong with Cheryl? Cus that glare is starting to freak me out.” Jughead says leaning back in his seat to hide slightly behind Betty. Cheryl smirks at his apparent fear.

“Uhhh… I thought Toni had already told her. But I may have mentioned that you guys hooked up a while back.” 

“Yes we had a rather enlightening conversation.” Cheryl finally breaks her glare and looks up at her girlfriend. “So nice of you to tell me about this ‘grope fest’ Antionette.” 

Toni’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Seriously Cher, that’s what you’re mad about? I didn’t even know you then.” She stands up turning to face Cheryl fully. “You can’t be mad about something that meant nothing and happened when we didn’t even know each other.” 

Cheryl stands bringing her level with Toni, “You didn’t tell me that it happened Toni. I had to find out from cousin Betty. I am allowed to be angry at the fact that my girlfriend is friends with someone that she hooked up with. Don’t tell me how to feel.” 

“What you want a list of everyone I’ve been with? Cus babe I really don’t think you’re gonna like how long it is.” She can see the words hit Cheryl hard. See the nearly imperceptible flash of hurt in her eyes that quickly get covered with anger. She sees it and regrets her words but can’t stop herself from saying the next sentence. “And you don’t get to control who I can and can’t hang out with. Why do you have to be so damn possessive all the time.” She says, voice rising in volume as she speaks. 

This time the hurt that flashes in Cheryl’s eyes is more obvious. This time Toni realises she may have got too far. Attacking a part of her girlfriend that she is working on. A sensitive topic that it was unfair of Toni to bring up in an argument. “Cher-”

“No, no. Don’t say anymore Toni. You clearly think that on some level or you wouldn’t have said it.” Cheryl’s walls are building up fast infant of her. She’s closing herself off, protecting herself from any more hurt. Just like always. “Perhaps you should stay somewhere else tonight. I wouldn’t want to seem too possessive in assuming you’d want to come to Thistlehouse.” 

With that Cheryl walks away, one hand coming up to brush the tears that begin to fall from her face. Toni reaches out for her, trying to get her to stop, “Cher.” Her hand is brushed off, the redhead continuing out the door. “What the fuck just happened?”

“Seems to me like in true head bitch fashion Cheryl just freaked out on you for no reason. Still the same old Cheryl.” Jughead says. 

Toni turns to him with a deadly glare. “You don’t get to call her a bitch Jughead.” 

Jughead holds his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying what I see Toni. She clearly had nothing to be mad about. She flipped her shit for no reason.” 

Toni turns her body towards his. “Listen Jughead, Cheryl has been through so much this past year and half I’m surprised she even survived. But that’s how strong she is. She is the strongest and best person I know. You will not insult her in front of me again, okay?” 

Jughead nods, mouth snapping shut.

“She has every right to be hurt by what I said. I went too far with that comment. I’m going to go and find her and hope she’ll forgive me. She may have gone a little too far about our history but she has her reasons.” With that Toni rushes out of the room after her girlfriend. 

She makes it to the parking lot in record time, looking around frantically for the cherry red convertible. When she can’t see the car anywhere she begins to panic. Cheryl driving while she was upset was not what she wanted. She pulls her phone out, calling the redhead. The phone rings out to voicemail. “Cher, please pick up the phone baby.” 

She hangs up, calling Sweet Pea. He picks up on the third ring. “Sweets, I need the keys to your bike… I don’t have time for questions please. I need to get to Cher.” 

A worried Sweet Pea arrives a few minutes later with the keys to his bike. “Tiny you have to be crazy if you think I’m gonna let you drive while your upset. Hop on. I’ll take you home okay?” 

Toni nods gratefully getting on the back of his bike. 

——————

When Toni arrives at Thistlehouse she rushes through the door, barely remembering to close the front door. 

“Cher?” She calls out. “Cheryl? Where are you baby?” She gets no response and runs up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

She finds her girlfriend curled up in a ball on their bed, facing away from the door. Toni deflates, heart hurting at being the one to cause her girlfriend to cry. She wants to kick her own ass. But Cheryl needs her right now. 

She walks over to the bed, climbing up on to it and leaning back against the headboard next to her. She slowly moves her hand, gently placing it on Cheryl’s shoulder. Cheryl shrugs the hand off, sniffling. “Go away.” 

“Cher, come on. Let’s just talk. Please?” 

Cheryl rolls over to face her, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. “I don’t really feel like talking to you right now.” 

Toni sighs. “Well would you mind listening for a minute?” She tries to make eye contact but Cheryl won’t look at her.

Cheryl nods very slightly. 

“I’m sorry that I said that Cher. I truly am. I know that it trust can be a sensitive issue for you and I want you to know that I am so so sorry if I made you question our trust.” Toni reaches out again, taking Cheryl’s hand in her own. She doesn’t pull away. Toni takes this as a sign to continue. “But also you kind of over reacted a little bit there as well. This happened before we knew each other Cher. Me and Jughead are friends and that’s all we’ll ever be. I love you. I want you, okay?” 

Cheryl wipes at her tears as they fall. Toni’s hand comes up to wipe at her tears as she leans closer to the girl. “Baby, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry I made you feel this way.” 

Cheryl shakes her head, “No Toni, this is my fault. I’m sorry I’m like this. If I wasn’t so broken then you wouldn’t have to deal with me freaking out on you over stupid things.” 

Toni moves closer again, turning Cheryl’s legs so the drape over her lap arm coming round her back to pull her close. “You aren’t broken Cheryl. A lot of bad things have happened to you and it’s not fair. But you are so, so strong because you’ve come out the other side. You’re the strongest person I know.” She kisses her forehead sweetly, tucking Cheryl’s head into the cork of her neck, hugging her close. 

They sit like that for a while, until Cheryl’s tears ease up and she feels she is able to talk. Cheryl shifts backwards slightly so she can look at Toni. “T.T. I’m sorry that I freaked out about your past. It’s just I’m so scared of losing you all of the time.” Toni goes to interrupt but is stopped by a finger on her lips. “Please, let me finish. When I heard that you and Jughead had a history I got jealous because the thought of someone else having any part of you scares me. The thought of there being someone that could come between us absolutely terrifies me Toni. And then when you said I was possessive it brought back everything that happened with Josie. All those uncontrolled feelings that I had before I met you. I was scared that you would be like Josie and leave because of my feelings for you. I’m sorry.” 

The tears begin to fall again. Toni is quick to wipe them away, kissing both her cheeks, then her forehead. “Hey no more tears baby.” She pecks her softly on the lips, thumb rubbing over her cheek. “Thank you for talking to me Cher. I love you so, so much. I promise you, I’m never going to leave you okay? Certainly never because of your feelings for me.”

She leans in kissing her deeply, trying to convey how much she loves Cheryl with each caress of her lips. Cheryl moves her hands up to Toni’s neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you T.T. but I’m so glad you’re mine.” 

“You deserve the world baby. And I’m all yours. Forever and ever.” She grins leaning in for a kiss again. 

“So cheesy Cha Cha.” She says against her lips. 

“Only for you babe.”


	34. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while! Here is the soulmate AU based on the prompt from SCOLE10. I kinda changed it a little I hope you don't mind! Also was thinking of making this one a multi-chapter fic if you guys would enjoy that? Let me know if you would. 
> 
> I'm think gonna have Mondays as guaranteed One shot update day (maybe more if I have time) and then if you guys want a mulit chap then that would be updated/posted every Friday! Think it'll make the writing more manageable ;) 
> 
> As always enjoy!

Red. That’s all she’d ever seen. It’s the only colour she’d ever known. She’d grown to see the different shades through her life. She could see the red crayon she drew with as a child. She could see the red on the stop sign when she learnt to drive. She could see the red of blood as it poured from Sweet Pea’s nose after a run in with the Ghoulies. 

There was a time she was tired of only seeing the red in the world. But that was before she met her. Her soulmate. The girl of her dreams. She could see the other colours now; and they were beautiful. But nothing was more beautiful to Toni than those cherry red lips, or shining red locks. 

She was left to admire this beauty from afar. Their first meeting hadn’t gone over the way she had imagined meeting her soulmate would. 

——Two weeks ago——

Toni had just started Riverdale High. It was the first day of her senior year and she noted the cherry red convertible sitting in the parking lot outside. One of the only cars there at this time in the morning. She had arrived early, wanting to get herself situated in the new school.

Her school had been shut down and she had been separated from the rest of the Serpents and sent to Riverdale High rather than to Greendale. Why she had been separated she’s not sure, she was told it was something to do with her above average GPA.

She parked her bike up next to the red car and made her way inside. The only people here appeared to be the teachers prepping for the day and a few over achieving students making their way to the library. 

She is just turning into the office to get her class schedule when she crashes into someone. Books and papers scatter to the ground. 

Toni hastily apologises, getting on her knees to pick up the other persons fallen belongings. “I am so sorry, I was totally spacing and didn’t realise someone was-” 

“Next time watch where you’re going,” a cold voice interrupts her apology. Toni stands slowly, dragging her eyes up over red heels, up long legs and up to the face of the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Suddenly the world flashes into colour as their eyes lock. 

“I… uh,” Toni stutters, hand holding the girls books out in front of her. “Can you-” Cheryl snatches the books back from Toni, sparks lighting up under her skin as their hands brush. She swiftly turns and speeds from the room, leaving Toni gaping, surrounded by colour for the first time in her life.

—— Present time——

Toni doesn’t exactly know what she was expecting from that first meeting. It’s not like she was expecting them to fall into each others arms and profess their love upon meeting. But she wasn’t expecting the cold reaction and for her soulmate to bail. 

Since then Toni has been getting used to all the colours she can now see. She found herself longing more and more for a flash of that cherry red. The redhead had ignored her for two weeks now. Each time Toni tried to approach her she was dismissed with an insult and a wave of a perfect hand or completely ignored. 

Toni is on her way to her bike at the end of the day when she is pulled, rather forcefully, into an empty classroom. She turns to give whoever dared touch her a piece of her mind when she is met with soft lips smashing into her own, hands coming up to the sides of her face. 

Fireworks burst behind her eyelids at the contact. Cheryl is the one kissing her. Her soulmate is kissing her. The same soulmate who has been ignoring her for two weeks. 

She brings her hands up to the girls hips, pushing her back slightly, parting their lips. “Hey, wait Cheryl, what the hell?” 

Cheryl pulls herself away from Toni completely. “I… I’m sorry,” Cheryl stutters out uncharacteristically. “I’m sorry for not talking to you. I’m sorry for kissing you.” Cheryl stands before her looking nervous, and apologetic. She looks like she is about to have a panic attack. 

Toni steps forward, bringing her hand up to Cheryl’s cheek. “Hey, breathe, Bombshell.” She waits for Cheryl’s breathing to calm before speaking again. “Do you think maybe we could talk? About the whole soulmate thing? Maybe before we get back to the whole kissing thing?” She smiles up at the redhead. 

Cheryl lets out a breath. “Yes. I would like that very much, Toni.” 

——Two weeks later——

They were leaning up against the front of the redheads car, parked up on a hill overlooking Riverdale. There was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at the lights of the town below them. 

Toni moves her hand over to Cheryl’s where it is resting on the car, gently brushing their pinkies together. She feels that spark that she gets whenever their skin comes into contact. 

Cheryl turns her hand over intertwine their fingers, giving Toni’s hand a light squeeze. “I never thought I’d find my soulmate,” Cheryl starts, turning her head slightly to look at Toni. “And then this pink-haired Serpent girl came crashing into my life, quite literally.” She smiles at the memory. “You give me hope, Toni. A hope that I didn’t know that I could have again. And I will be forever grateful for that.” 

Toni stands up and turns to stand in front of Cheryl, linking their hands together. “I’m glad I can be that for you, Cher. And I promise, I’m never going to leave you, okay? You’re stuck with me forever.” She squeezes Cheryl’s hands in her own. “We are kinda soulmates after all.” She grins at her, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.


	35. Soulmate AU- Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU- You can taste what your soulmate is eating. Toni is sick of tasting maple syrup. Thanks again to SCOLE10. Really enjoyed writing this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Toni grimaces as the over sweet taste of maple syrup floods her mouth. It had been like this since she can remember. Every morning the same taste. Maple. Fucking. Syrup. She is honestly sick of it. 

She is sick of the whole soulmate thing by this point. The idea that you can taste everything that your soulmate can is crazy to Toni. How you can know you want to be with someone based off of their taste is ridiculous. 

She is on her way to school when she gets another hint of sweet maple on the tip of her tongue. She groans. This is it. She’s had enough. Time to make her apparent soulmate pay for having to deal with that sickly sweet taste for too long.

She texts Sweet Pea getting him to cover for her in first period so she can run to the store quickly before school. It was time for pay back. She smiled to herself, making her way to the store. 

—————

Toni had been waiting for lunch period excitedly all day. She knew it probably wasn’t the nicest thing to do but still, whoever her soulmate is they need to learn to ease up on the syrup. 

She sits down next to Fangs and Sweet Pea, pulling out her rather unconventional lunch. Fangs scrunches his face up in disgust at the can of anchovies, jar of pickles, and pickled onions she places on the table. 

“Uhh… Tiny, are you okay? That’s a seriously disgusting looking lunch you have there.” 

Sweet Pea nods along, agreeing with him. “Yeah, T. What the hell is that all about?”

Toni just smirks at them popping open the jar of pickles and taking one out. “This is about my soulmate making me taste fucking maple syrup every fucking morning.” She ends her sentence by taking a large bite out of the pickle, cringing slightly at the taste. 

“Wait, so your soulmate, whoever they are, eats maple syrup every day. Which tastes pretty good last I checked. And so you’re eating all this gross food because?” 

Toni finishes the pickle wiping her hands on a paper napkin and reaching for the onions. “Because, Fangs, tasting syrup every day for how as long as you can remember gets pretty shitty after about a year.” She shrugs as she takes a bite of an onion. “I just figured why not get a little payback.” 

They turn when they hear a rather loud cough coming from the popular kids table. Cheryl Blossom seems to be having a little problem with something she’s eating if her disgusted facial expression is anything to go by. 

Toni narrows her eyes at her slightly. No, no way. This has to be some sort of coincidence. No way is her soulmate Cheryl fucking Blossom. Toni takes another bite seeing the redheads face turn again, sticking her tongue out in disgust. 

Although that would make sense. Their family does own the largest maple syrup business in the US. But no, not a Blossom. Surely. Blossoms and Serpents don’t mix. 

She opens the can of anchovies, keeping her eyes on Cheryl. She lifts one to her mouth, gagging slightly at the smell. 

“Are you sure about eating that, Tiny? That smells fucking gross,” Sweet Pea says. “Keep that shit away from me.” He pushes at her lightly. 

Toni rolls her eyes, and puts one in her mouth, chewing and attempting to swallow the gross fish. She turns back to Cheryl, watching the girl gag at the taste in her mouth. Holy shit. Cheryl Blossom, HBIC, is her soulmate. 

The taste gets too much, Toni spitting the rest into the napkin on the table. Fangs pushes her away, Toni nearly falling off the table barely catching herself. “That was fucking disgusting, Tiny. Jeez. Get off our table with that shit.” 

Toni shoves him back, glaring at him. “Shut up, ass.” She turns back to look at Cheryl only to find brown eyes staring right back at her. She sees her eyes flick down to the food in front of her before meeting her eyes again. She sees realisation hit Cheryl from across the room.

The redhead wackily grabs her bag, leaving the table in a hurry, rushing out of the room. Toni quickly grabs her stuff and follows after her. Leaving behind a rather confused Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

She chased the redhead out of the cafeteria and down the hall. The girls pace never faltering as she runs from the Serpent. 

“Cheryl!” Toni calls after her, wanting to talk to the girl who happens to be her soulmate. “Cheryl, please. Can we at least talk about this?” She picks up her pace, jogging slightly to catch up to the fleeing girl. She grabs her hand turning her round to face her. 

Cherry red lips are on hers and maple has never tasted so good. The taste of the sweet maple and something distinctly Cheryl is intoxicating. Toni can’t think of anything she’d rather taste ever again. 

Cheryl pulls back from their heated kiss, panting lightly. Toni takes her in, kiss swollen lips and red lipstick smudged around her chin. She can’t imagine she is looking much better right now. 

“You taste disgusting, Cha Cha.” Cheryl says through a laugh. 

Toni gasps, feigning hurt and putting her hand to her chest in shock, “I’m offended, Red. So rude.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the girl in front of her, reaching into her bag for a mint and bringing it up to the pink haired girls lips. “Open up, T.T.” 

Toni takes the mint into her mouth, tongue coming out to swipe over Cheryl’s finger as she does. She grins cheekily at the girl. “Will you kiss me again now?” 

Cheryl smiles widely back at her, leaning in and connecting their lips once again. 

She pulls back again pulling a whine from Toni. “If you ever pull something like that again, you will be cut off.” 

Toni, grins at her nodding her head. “Of course, Bombshell. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She pulls her back in connecting their lips in a sweet, minty kiss.


	36. Cheryl making fun of Jughead about PG-13 grope fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I didn't post the first part of the Soulmate AU Multi- chap yet but it's taking a little longer cus I want to have the first few chapters written before I post! 
> 
> Here is another prompt for now, inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr: https://ssserpentjes.tumblr.com/post/177743512138/does-anyone-ever-wonder-if-every-time-jughead
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cheryl hadn’t had the best reaction to Toni and Jughead’s so called ‘PG-13 grope fest’ when she had initially found out. Now though she rather enjoyed using it against the boy when he annoys her, which is a regular occurrence. 

After finding out she grilled Toni about the details, threatening cutting her off to get her to comply. She was satisfied when Toni gave a less than raving review of Jughead’s performance. Her new favourite thing was bringing this up whenever she can. Much to his embarrassment. 

—— Choni Convo ——

Cheryl was sitting up in bed, against the headboard. She was waiting on Toni to finish getting ready for bed so she could talk to her. 

Toni walks into the room, climbing up on to the bed. “You okay, baby?” she asks as she settles next to the redhead. 

Cheryl nods slightly. She turns her body to face Toni more easily. “T.T, I know I said we could just forget about your foray with the Hobo. But I need to know exactly what happened. For my own peace of mind. Please?” She throws in a pout for good measure, hoping to convince her girlfriend. 

Toni’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Babe, I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean it clearly makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to be upset.” 

“Do you have anything to hide about it, T.T?” She raises her eyebrow in challenge. 

“No, of course not, Cher. It was exactly what I said. A PG-13 grope fest. And not exactly a very pleasurable one.” She cringes slightly at the memory. 

“Do tell me more, baby,” Cheryl says as she leans in closer to her girlfriend. 

“Babe, you really don’t need the details. There’s no point. We just made out.” 

“Toni…” Cheryl says as she brings her leg over Toni, straddling the girl, bringing her arms up and around her shoulders. “I really want to know, exactly, what happened.” She leans in brushing her lips over Toni’s teasingly. 

“I… uh-” Toni is cut off by Cheryl grinding her hips down into her lap. 

“I’d think very carefully about your next words, T.T.” She brushes their lips together as she speaks. “You tell me everything and I’ll let you do what you want to me.” She grins at the groan that falls from Toni’s lips. “Of course you can deny me my wish. But then I’ll have to deny you access to me.” She smirks at the look on her girlfriends face at the prospect of being cut off.

Toni had never spoken so fast in her life, trying to tell Cheryl everything as quickly as possible.

——Present ——

They were in the common room, in their usual chair. People knew not to be sitting there when either girl comes into the room. One person had made that mistake and faced Cheryl’s wrath backed up by the pink haired Serpent. Needless to say no one tried it again. 

Cheryl was sitting sideways in Toni’s lap, legs casually tossed over the arm of the chair, hands playing with one of Toni’s in her lap. Toni’s other hand was around her waist holding her in place. 

Jughead and Betty walked in making themselves comfortable on one of the sofas nearby, Sweet Pea and Fangs coming in behind them settling opposite them. Toni and Cheryl not noticing them, too wrapped up in each other. Cheryl leans into Toni, bringing a hand up to her cheek as she pulls her in for a kiss. Toni’s hand tightens on her waist. Her other hand gripping Cheryl’s thigh. Cheryl turned slightly in her lap, deepening the kiss.

They break apart at the sound of someone obnoxiously clearing they throat. Cheryl turns to face whoever interrupted, ready to tear down whoever it is. She rolls her eyes when she sees Jughead staring at them pointedly. “Problem, Hobo?” Toni’s grip on her tightens slightly, a warning to play nice.

“I just don’t think we all need to see you all over each other all of the time. You’re worse than Archie and Veronica at this point.” He glares at her as he speaks. Betty hits his arm lightly. 

“Jug, stop. Don’t start another fight with Cheryl.” 

“Listen to your girlfriend, Hobo.” 

“I’m just saying it’s unnecessary. You don’t see me and Betty going at it all of the time.” 

Cheryl smirks at him at this. “Yes, well if Toni’s experience is anything to go by I can see why.” She sees his face turn from annoyance to embarrassment. “With that less than satisfactory performance it’s a wonder you even have a sex life. Dear cousin, I am truly sorry that you will never know true satisfaction.” She smiles and sits back against the arm of the chair, satisfied that she has hit her mark. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs are rolling around laughing on the sofa next to them. Toni mouths a sorry to him around Cheryl’s body. Jughead looks ready to bolt. Betty’s cheeks redden. 

Cheryl leans in pecking Toni’s lips. “Come, T.T. I believe I left something in the car this morning.” With that they walk out, Cheryl dragging the pink haired girl from the room.


	37. Cheryl and Fangs Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Fangs talk about that night at the movies. Saw this post about on Tumblr and Insta so thought I'd write it!
> 
> Enjoy.

Cheryl and Fangs were in Toni’s trailer waiting for the girl to come home from her shift at the Wyrm. Fangs had come over to keep the redhead company. 

They had hit it off when Cheryl started hanging out with the Serpents more. Fangs’ stories about Toni’s childhood were always a highlight of Cheryl’s day. 

“So how’d you and Tiny start hanging out in the first place?” Fangs asks. They were watching Queer Eye for the fifth time, Cheryl spread out on the sofa while Fangs took up one of the chairs next to her. 

“We watched Love, Simon together because you ditched her,” Cheryl says, taking her eyes off of the TV screen to look at the boy. 

Fangs looks confused, his brow furrowing. “I didn’t ditch her, we saw it together. She stayed after because she ‘had something important to do.’” 

Cheryl looks just as confused for a second before realisation dawns on her. “Do you think…?”

Cheryl looks at Fangs. Fangs looks at Cheryl. They both see the moment of realisation on the others face. 

Fangs breaks the silence first, by bursting out laughing. “Oh my god.” He continues to laugh, clutching his sides, finding the situation much more funny that it was. “Tiny was so whipped for you even when you hated her.” 

Cheryl gives the laughing boy a light glare. “I did not hate her. I hated the Serpents and the Southside.” Fangs’ laughing dies down as she speaks. “Besides have you seen that face? How can anyone hate that face.” She smirks at Fangs who dramatically fake gags at her words. 

“Ugh, you are so gay for each other. I’m gonna be sick.” He continues his act. 

Cheryl throws a handful of popcorn at him, laughing at his antics. “We are not gross. Honestly I can’t wait for Toni to get home so we can tell her about our little discovery.” She smiles at Fangs. “I am going to have so much fun with this.” 

Fangs chuckles, picking popcorn off of his lap. “Oh, I bet you are, Red. Tiny is gonna have a pretty fun night.” He winks at her suggestively. “I best leave you two alone when she gets here.” He laughs at the look Cheryl gives him. 

“I think it’s very sweet that T.T. cared that much. Even when I was so cruel.” 

“Yeah, yeah you guys love each other and are all mushy and shit. Can we watch the show again now? Wish I’d never asked.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at him but turns back to the TV regardless. 

————

Toni trudges through the door a few hours later. She is very ready to curl up with her girlfriend and go to sleep for the next 12 hours. She walks into her trailer to find Cheryl and Fangs laughing together and watching their favourite show. 

She leans against the door for a second taking in the scene. She loves that Cheryl fits in so well with her friends. 

“Hey, guys.” She makes herself known as she comes round the sofa to greet them. “Hey, baby,” she says as she leans in to kiss Cheryl in greeting before settling next to her of the sofa. 

“What, no hello kiss for me?” Fangs jokes. 

Toni rolls her eyes at him. “Gross, dude.” She puts her hand on Cheryl’s legs pulling them across her lap and getting comfortable. “What episode are we on?” 

Cheryl curls into Toni’s body, relaxing against her touch. “Just started season two.” She holds Toni’s hand in her own, playing with her fingers. “But Fangs and I may have figured out a little secret of yours, T.T.” 

Toni looks at her, confused for a second. “Secret?” She questions, raising a brow at Fangs who is attempting to hold back a laugh. 

“Something about Fangs not ditching you at the movies?” Cheryl watches Toni’s facial expression change from one of confusion to one of a deer caught in headlights. 

“Yeah… well… you know…I saw you. And you looked kinda sad. And I didn’t wanna leave you there all alone. And I needed to think of some excuse to talk to you…” She looks at Cheryl who is also holding back a laugh at this point. “Baaaabee. Why are you laughing at me?” 

Cheryl brings a hand up to cup Toni’s cheek. “Because you are seriously cute when you ramble.” Toni blushes lightly at being called cute in front of Fangs. 

“I’m not cute,” she mumbles, pouting. 

Cheryl leans in, pecking her lips quickly. “The cutest.” She kisses her again. “And it was incredibly sweet that you wanted to keep me company, even then.” She smiles lovingly at her. 

“Ugh, stop making heart eyes at each other. Tiny, you gotta watch the show or leave. We were having a great, non-mushy time before you arrived,” Fangs says throwing popcorn at the girls. 

“Shut up, Fangs,” Toni says, throwing a cushion at him. “Ass,” she mutters as she settles back into the sofa, pulling a giggling Cheryl closer. “Press play then.” She pecks Cheryl’s cheek as the TV starts playing again.


	38. Baby are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Really sorry it's been so long. Been looking for a new job and it's all been a bit mental. Hopefully will be back with more regular updates for both the prompts and the Soulmate AU. 
> 
> As always hope you enjoy.

Toni was watching her girlfriend move around the kitchen making dinner for them both. “Are you okay, babe?” she asks. The redhead hasn’t spoken more than a few words to her since their trip to Pop’s after school. 

“I’m fine,” Cheryl says as she puts the spoon she was using down a little too forcefully. 

“Are you sure?” Toni presses. She gets up from where she is sitting and makes her way over to Cheryl. She brings her arms up, wrapping them around the redheads was it from behind. “Did I do something wrong?” she asks, resting her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. 

Cheryl tenses slightly in her hold. “I told you, I’m fine, Toni.” She shrugs the girl off moving away from her. 

Toni sighs, hands falling to her sides. She tries to think of everything that happened in Pop’s that afternoon. She thought of the girl she’d seen around school who was sitting across from them and it clicked into place. 

“Baby, are you jealous?” Toni asks, a smirk making its way onto her face. 

“No.” Cheryl stops what she’s doing. 

“Are you sure?” Toni pushes as she makes her way over Cheryl again. 

“Yes, Toni.” 

“Babe, can I have a kiss?” She reaches out to her, trying to turn her to face her again. 

“Why don’t you go and kiss that girl that winked at you today in Pops?” Cheryl says as she slams her hand down on the counter next to her, turning her body to face Toni. 

Toni grins at her, reaching a hand out to grab Cheryl’s and pull her closer. “So you are jealous?” Cheryl tries to push her away lightly. 

She rolls her eyes, scoffing. “Please. Jealous of that desperate little slut.” Toni pulls on her hand a little harder, other hand going to her waist and pulling her close. 

“‘Desperate little slut’? Really?” She smirks at the girl. “And you’re not jealous?” 

“Well, do I have a reason to be, Toni?” She raises an eyebrow at her, smirk playing at her lips. 

Toni is taken aback for a second. “Of course not, baby. You know you have nothing to worry about, right? You’re a fucking queen, Cher, and I’m really sorry if I don’t make you feel like one everyday. You’re so incredible. I’m so, so lucky to have you and-” She looks up at Cheryl as she rants and is met with a satisfied smile on her face. “You were messing with me weren’t you?” 

“Not at all, T.T.” She smiles widely at her. 

“How do you always turn the teasing back around to me. It’s not fair.” Toni pouts. 

“Aww, poor baby.” Cheryl leans in kissing her softly on the lips. “It’s always nice to hear you talk about me like that, T.T. Totally worth the teasing.” She winks at her. 

“I meant it all, baby,” Toni says leaning in to connect their lips in a longer kiss. She runs her tongue over Cheryl’s bottom lip, being granted access immediately. 

“Such a sap,” Cheryl mutters against her lips, between heated kisses. Toni smiles into the next kiss, pulling Cheryl’s body flush against her own. 

Cheryl pulls back, lips parting with a light pop. She wipes her thumb over Toni’s bottoms lip rubbing off the red stain there. She pecks her once more before turning and going back to preparing dinner. “Set the table please, T.T.” 

Toni stands frozen at the rapid change in mood. “Such a tease,” she mutters as she turns to get the table ready.


	39. Toni's ex arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's ex turns up and Cheryl isn't too happy about it.
> 
> Enjoy.

They were hanging out in the Whyte Wyrm with Fangs and Sweet Pea after what felt like a long week at school. As per usual Cheryl and Toni were wrapped up in each other. Cheryl’s legs were casually tossed over Toni’s lap, one of Toni’s hands resting on her thigh, her other arm behind the redhead, resting on the back of her chair. 

“Wait, you made a marriage pact with Sweet Pea?” Cheryl says through a laugh. “This Sweet Pea? The boy sitting right there?” she asks as she points to the boy sitting across from her. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad. Stop laughing,” Sweet Pea protests as Fangs and Toni join in Cheryl’s laughter. 

“It wasn’t my proudest moment I must admit,” Toni says.

“Better put a ring on it, Cheryl, or you’ll have some competition in a few years,” Fangs says through a chuckle. 

Cheryl scoffs, “It’s not exactly a competition without a worthy opponent.” Fangs and Toni laugh again as Sweet Pea crosses his arms and mumbles about being ganged up on. 

Toni leans in and kisses Cheryl on the cheek. “There’s never any competition, baby. You’re stuck with me forever.” She grins at her as Cheryl turns her head to face the serpent girl. 

Cheryl brings a hand up to cup Toni’s cheek as she leans in closely, lips brushing as she says, “How awful.” she smirks and brings there lips together in a sweet kiss. They break apart when a beer mat hits the side of Toni’s head. 

Toni picks it up and throws it back at a snickering Sweet Pea. “Ass.” 

He holds his has up in defence. “Not my fault you guys were being all sappy and shit.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at him before moving to get up, pecking Toni’s cheek as she does. “I’m going to the ladies room. Can you get me another drink, T.T?” 

“Sure, baby. Same again?” Toni asks standing as well, ready to make her way to the bar. 

“Yes, thank you.” Cheryl gives her another quick peck on the lips before disappearing off to the bathroom, Toni watching her leave. 

Toni is broken form her Cheryl induced reverie by whipping sounds coming from the boys still sitting down. “Want your lady balls back at some point, Tiny?” Sweet Pea jokes. 

Toni rolls her eyes at their antics. “Just for that I’m not buying you another drink.” She laughs at the boys protests before making her way over to the bar. 

She orders their drinks and is waiting for them to be made when she freezes at a familiar voice call her name. 

“Ant, hey. It’s so good to see you.” 

Toni can’t quite believe what, or more specifically who she is hearing. Her ex-girlfriend isn’t standing behind her right now. This is just some fucked up nightmare. 

She turns slowly, coming face to face with her ex for the first time in 2 years. “Emily. What are you doing here?” 

Emily smiles moving closer to Toni, who stands up straighter as she approaches. “I’m here to see you, silly.” She says with a saccharine sweet smile. She reaches out putting her hand on Toni’s forearm. Toni freezes at the contact.   
———

Cheryl walks out of the bathroom and makes her way back over to the table. As she approaches she notices Toni isn’t back yet and Sweet Pea and Fangs seemed to be focused on something at the bar. 

Cheryl lifts her gaze from the boys to the bar and finds her girlfriend with another girl touching her and getting far too close. 

“Who the hell is that?” she grinds out. 

“That’s Tiny’s ex,” Fangs says, placing a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder to keep him from rushing over. 

“That’s Emily?” Cheryl questions. She’d heard about the girl from Toni. Heard about how she told her she loved her whilst sleeping with multiple people behind her back. “Why is she here?”

“I don’t know but Tiny doesn’t look too happy to see her.” 

“Lemme go, Fangs, I’m going to kill her,” Sweet Pea says through gritted teeth. 

“I’ll handle this,” Cheryl says, making her way over to her girlfriend. 

Cheryl approaches Toni from behind, pitting her arms around her waist and pulling her into her own body. She feels Toni’s body relax into her. 

“Hey, baby. Did you get our drinks ordered?” she says, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

“Uh, yeah, I did. I was just coming back.” She puts her hands over Cheryl’s on her stomach squeezing her hands. 

“You wanna head back over to the boys?” Cheryl says, ignoring the girl in front of them. 

“Yeah, please,” Toni says, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Cheryl takes a step back letting go of Toni. “Let’s go then, baby.” 

As Toni turns to pick up their drinks a hand pulls her back by her arm. “Ant-”

Emily is cut off by Cheryl, who grabs her wrist and steps between her and Toni. “Her name is Toni. Not that that matters for you. You don’t get to talk to her. Not after what you did.” She steps closer still, into the girl’s personal space. “You will not talk to her or try to contact her ever again, you jumped up little slut.” 

Emily has the decency to look terrified. “Nod if you understand.” She nods her head vigourously. “Good. Now leave,” Cheryl spits out as she drops the girls first, shooing her away. 

The girl quickly turns and leaves. 

Cheryl takes a breath to calm down before turning to Toni. “I’m sorry, T.T.” She brings a hand up, cupping her cheek. “Are you ok?” 

Toni smiles at her, “Yeah, I’m good, Cher.” She brings her hands up to Cheryl’s waist pulling her closer again. “That was pretty hot. You defending my honour.” She smirks at Cheryl’s cheeks turning red. 

“Shut up,” Cheryl mutters as she leans in for a kiss. 

“Seriously, thank you for that, Cher. It means a lot,” Toni says when the break apart. 

“Any time, baby,” Cheryl says, leaning back in to reconnect their lips.


	40. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil Halloween fic. Finally written another chapter for you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy.

The party was in full swing. Cheryl and Toni’s epic Halloween bash. They had been planning it for a month, Toni loved Halloween and Cheryl loved Toni. That’s how she found herself surrounded by drunk teenagers dressed in cheap excuses for costumes. 

Cheryl was trying to find her way through the crowd to her girlfriend, who at that moment appeared to be on a table throwing candy at the party goers. She laughed to herself at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm as she shouted “Trick or Treat” at everyone while tossing chocolate bars in every direction. 

Her red eyes flash towards Cheryl. They may look good now but Toni had complained non stop when Cheryl was helping her get ready.

-Three hours ago- 

“Ow. Babe, ow that hurts,” Toni grumbles as Cheryl helps her put in coloured contact lenses as part of her vampire costume. 

Cheryl tightens her grip on Toni’s chin. “Oh, stop being a baby ,T.T. And keep you head still. It will only hurt more if you keep moving your head around.” 

Toni pouts at being scolded but complies, allowing her head to be tilted back as Cheryl puts the second contact in for her. “There,” Cheryl says, pecking Toni quickly on the lips, still holding her chin. “All done.” 

Toni’s pout disappears as she leans forward for a longer, deeper kiss. “Thank you, baby.” 

-Present- 

Toni grins, hopping down from the table and making her way over to her girlfriend. 

“Hey, baby! Are you having a good time?” Toni grins, and shouts over the loud music. She puts her arms around Cheryl’s waist pulling her closer, the redheads hands finding the back of her neck. 

“Better now that I’ve found you.” Cheryl smirks at Toni’s eye roll.

“So sappy tonight. Are you drunk, babe?” Toni says through a smile, squinting her eyes slightly as if inspecting the redhead.

Cheryl pushes her shoulder lightly and gasps. “No. I am not. So rude, T.T.” 

Toni just grins and pulls her closer again, their bodies flush together. Toni leans forward, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss that soon deepens. Cheryl’s hands come up to grip Toni’s hair as she runs her tongue over her bottom lip. Toni moans against her lips, tightening her grip on Cheryls waist. 

She pulls on the redheads lower lip, biting down gently, forgetting that she was wearing fake fangs. Cheryl hisses and pulls back. “Ow, babe. Teeth.” 

“Shit. Sorry, baby. Forgot I was wearing these.” She gestures to her mouth. “Lemme get you a drink, to make up for it?” She smiles. 

“Lead the way, T.T,” Cheryl says, allowing herself to be lead by the hand through into the kitchen.   
They walk through the crowd and into the kitchen. Toni going straight to the temporary bar set up on the island and begins making them drinks. 

She walks back over to Cheryl handing her a drink, giving her a peck on the lips. “Come on, let’s go see what the boys are up to.” 

Toni leads Cheryl through to the living room to find Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin. The boys were sitting around the coffee table, which happened to be covered in different types of candy. 

“Did you guys horde all of the candy in the house?” Toni questions as they walk further into the room, taking a seat and pulling Cheryl into her lap. 

“Uh… yeah. Of course we did,” Fangs says grabbing a bag of Twizzlers. “Why else do we come to your parties. Theres’s always killer free stuff.” 

Sweet Pea nods, agreeing with his friend. “Yeah, Tiny, the free food is the best part of the parties you and Red host.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the boys. “Honestly, so uncivilised. Did you have to take this much? You can’t possibly eat this much candy. Kevin, I thought you at least would have more manners,” She says in a serious tone, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Uh.. Yeah. But Fangs…” He points over to his boyfriend who was biting into a Twizzler. 

“Hey, don’t look at me. You were more than happy to help,” Fangs replies pointing half a Twizzler at him. “Now I’m not sharing.” Fangs proceeds to take the candy out of the bag and licks each one before putting it back in the bag. 

“Gross. What are you doing?” Kevin says, nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“I’m licking them all so they’re mine now.” He smirks. 

“That’s disgusting,” Cheryl chips in looking at the boy in disgust. 

Toni grabs her face, licking from her chin to her temple. Cheryl pulls away, pulling her hand away from her face, wiping where Toni licked her with her other hand. 

“What the hell, Toni. Why did you just lick me?”

Toni shrugs. “Now you’re all mine babe.” She smirks. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes pushing Toni away with a hand on her face when she leans in for a kiss. “No. No kisses for you tonight. That was gross.” She gets up to leave only to be pulled back by her hand. 

“Come on, babe, my tongue has literally been in your mouth and you’re bothered about me licking your face.” 

“Not to mention the other places its been,” Sweet Pea says, earning a loud laugh from Kevin and Fangs. 

“It was still disgusting, Toni.” She rolls her eyes, though she gives in somewhat, allowing Toni to pull her closer. “You’ll have to make it up to me if you want your kisses back.” 

Toni raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh, really now? And how do you suppose I do that?” 

“I have a few ideas,” Cheryl teases. 

“So do I, and they involve going upstairs to our room.” 

Cheryl leans in closer, grazing their lips together. “I was thinking, you get clean up duty after the party.” She pecks her lips and walks past her, putting more sway into her hips. Her Poison Ivy costume doing wonders for her ass and legs. 

Toni stands there, mouth hanging open and looking rather flustered. “You gonna go after her, Tiny?” Sweet Pea asks, amused by his friends reaction. 

“I…uh…yeah. Bye guys! Have fun! Kick everyone out later for me?” Toni says as she makes her way after her girlfriend. 

———

She finds her girlfriend talking to Veronica at the bottom of the stairs. She walks up to them giving a quick hello to Veronica before speaking to her girlfriend. “Hey, babe, I need to talk to you upstairs real quick okay?” 

“I’m talking to Ronnie right now, T.T. Can’t it wait?” Cheryl asks, smirking. 

Toni leans in close to Cheryl, lips brushing her ear as she whispers, “I’ve been waiting to take you to bed all night and I am two seconds away from having my way with you right here in front of everyone.” 

A blush covers Cheryl’s cheeks at her words. “If you’ll excuse me, Ronnie. I have to talk to Toni.” She grabs Toni’s hand pulling her up the stairs, leaving behind a smirking Veronica. 

They rush into their bedroom, Toni immediately pushes Cheryl against the door, kissing her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth as her hands find Cheryl’s ass. 

Cheryl’s arms come up around Toni’s neck, pulling her in closer. Toni’s hands move to her thighs, squeezing lightly prompting her to jump up. Cheryl jumps, wrapping her legs around Toni’s waist. 

Toni breaks the kiss to place kisses down Cheryl’s neck, hands going roaming over the exposed skin of Cheryl’s legs. “This costume has been driving me crazy, Cher.” She runs her lips over Cheryl’s pulse point, biting down lightly, sharpened fangs pulling a hiss from the girl in her arms. 

Cheryl lets out a moan. “T.T.” She pulls Toni away from her neck with a hand in her hair. “Take me to bed.” Toni doesn’t have to be told twice, pulling away from the door and carrying Cheryl over to the bed. 

She puts Cheryl down on the bed, following immediately and reconnecting their lips. Cheryl’s hands find Toni’s shirt, working on undoing the buttons quickly. Her nails scratch over Toni’s toned stomach, drawing a moan from her. 

Toni’s hands find their way to the back of Cheryl’s dress, pulling back to pull the zipper down before pulling the dress up and over Cheryl’s head, throwing it somewhere behind her. She moans at the sight before her; Cheryl in matching green lace underwear, panting beneath her. 

Cheryl leans up, pulling Toni into a fierce kiss. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” She whispers against her lips, pulling at Toni’s shirt. Toni rips her shirt off, jumping up to quickly discard her jeans before climbing back on top of an eager Cheryl. 

“You looked so hot tonight baby,” Toni says, kissing down Cheryl’s neck, running her tongue down the valley of her breasts. Cheryl lets out a moan. “Oh, so now licking is okay, huh?” She smirks against pale skin. 

“Oh, shut up, T.T,” Cheryl says, hand tightening its grip in pink locks. Toni kisses down Cheryl’s stomach passing over the place she needs her most, to kiss her inner thighs. She runs her teeth over her thigh smiling at the shudder it earns her. 

“I think you like these fangs, baby.”   
“Stop talking and fuck me, T.T,” Cheryl moans out. Pushing Toni’s head between her legs. 

“Always so bossy,” Toni jokes, bringing her hands up, hooking her fingers in Cheryl’s underwear and pulling them down pale thighs. Cheryl kicks them off the bed as Toni takes her place back between her legs, kissing up her thighs and before taking a long swipe up Cheryl’s slit. 

She sucks her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud, drawing a long moan from the girl below her. “Toni. Fuck. Come up here, baby. Please.” Cheryl pulls lightly on her hair. Toni complies kissing her way back up Cheryl’s body before connecting their lips. 

“You want my fingers baby?” She asks nipping her bottom lip lightly. 

Cheryl moans, nodding vigourously. “I want you to fuck me, baby.” She tightens her girl in her hair, “Hard.” 

Toni moans at her words as she kisses her deeply, running her fingers through Cheryl’s folds. She sinks two fingers into her swallowing the moans coming from the redhead. She sets a steady pace pumping in and out of her slowly. She sucks and nips Cheryl’s neck as she pumps her fingers, the redheads nails scratching her scalp and down her back.

She picks up her pace driving her fingers harder into the girl below her, drawing moan after moan out of her girlfriend. “Fuck! T.T. Fuck me harder.” She moans out, grip tightening on Toni as she is brought closer to release. 

Toni pushes into her harder and deeper. “Let go for me, baby. Come on, Cher.” She runs her teeth over her neck up to her ear. “Cum for me, baby.” She says into her ear, feeling Cheryl’s walls tighten as she falls apart beneath her. 

She slows her pace, bring her down from her climax before pulling her fingers out. She brings her fingers up to her lips sucking them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend on her tongue. 

“Fuck,” Cheryl pants out, regaining her breath. “I love you, T.T.” She leans up for a kiss, moaning lightly at the taste of herself in Toni’s mouth. 

“Love you too, babe.” She kisses her on the forehead, lying down next to her and drawing her into a hug, running her fingers through red hair.

Cheryl settles her head on Toni’s chest, arm coming up to hug her back. “Night.” 

“Night, baby.”


	41. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! I'm hoping to get back into writing much more and am nearly done next prompt (One I got about Toni having a nightmare!)! As always let me know anything you wanna see and enjoy the chapter!

Cheryl was finishing packing away all of the food she had prepared for their friend’s Christmas dinner tomorrow. Her and Toni were hosting a dinner party for their friend group on Christmas Eve before they spent their first Christmas as a couple alone. 

She feels arms wrap around her waist from behind, leaning back into the embrace. “You about finished in here, baby?” Toni asks as she leans her chin on the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m done. Can you just pop this in the fridge?” She turns in her arms handing her a container. 

“Sure, babe.” She moves over to the fridge placing the container inside before turning back to Cheryl. “How about you go sit down and I’ll bring you some cocoa?” she asks the clearly tired girl. 

Cheryl nods. “That would be amazing, babe.” She leaves the room giving Toni a quick peck on her way. “I’ll set up a movie. Don’t be too long.” 

Toni walks into the living room a few minutes later two steaming cups of hot chocolate in her hands, a can of whipped cream tucked under her arm. 

“Here ya go,” she says as she hands Cheryl a cup before snuggling in beside her on the sofa. “What are we watching?” 

“Elf, of course,” Cheryl says with a smirk. 

Toni’s drops her head back on the sofa. “Ugh, babe. This is like the tenth time this week,” she complains. 

Cheryl chuckles at her. “It’s my favourite Christmas film babe. Expect to watch it many more times.” She leans over to pouting girl, gently kissing her jutted out bottom lip. 

Toni’s hand comes up to cup the side of Cheryl’s face to prolong the kiss, humming against her lips. Cheryl pulls back with a smile. “Let’s watch the film, babe.” 

Toni whines, “No.” She reaches for Cheryl again, “More kisses.” She leans in capturing Cheryl’s bottom lip between her own. Cheryl lets the kiss go on for a few moments before she pulls back completely, causing Toni to whine and pout next to her. 

“Oh, stop pouting, T.T,” the redhead chuckles. “I promise you can have all the kisses you want if you watch the film with me.” 

“All I want?” Toni questions. 

“Mmhmm,” Cheryl hums in confirmation. 

“Ugh, fine. Let’s watch it then,” Toni groans as she snuggles further into the sofa. Bringing her hot chocolate up to her lips. 

She pauses before the cup reaches her lips, remembering the whipped cream she brought through with her. She picks up the can shaking it slightly and squirting it onto her hot chocolate. 

“I seriously don’t know how you can drink that now. Do you really need that much cream?” Cheryl says playfully narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“Uh, yeah. Of course, babe. Can’t have hot chocolate without it. Besides, it tastes so damn good.” With that she tilts her head back and squirts cream directly into her mouth. 

“T.T! That’s disgusting. Ugh, you’re such an animal,” Cheryl says through a laugh. 

Toni gasps in fake offence. “I’m offended, Bombshell. Now I’m not sharing any with you now.” 

“Good. I don’t want any of that horrid stuff near my drink anyways.” She brings her cup up to her mouth and takes a long sip. She squeals and quickly puts the cup down on the coffee table. “Ow, ow, ow, ow.” 

Toni does the first thing that comes to mind. She grabs the can of whipped cream and cups Cheryl’s face, squirting a load of it into her mouth in an attempt to cool her burning tongue. 

Cheryl squeals, trying to speak around the cream filling her mouth. Toni can’t help but laugh at the sight of her usually perfectly poised girlfriend attempting to talk around her full mouth. Cheryl quickly gets up, glaring at her girlfriend and rushes to the kitchen. 

She comes back a few moments later and leans against the door frame. Toni is still giggling to herself on the sofa. “I burnt my tongue and the first thing you thought to do was squirt whipped cream into my mouth? Really, T.T.? How was that supposed to help?” 

Toni looks over to the less than amused redhead and shrugs. “I thought it might be like a fire extinguisher?” She says half questioning, knowing she needed to tread carefully around the irritated girl. 

Cheryl just rolls her eyes, making her way back over to the sofa. Toni grabs her hand as she walks past her and pulls her closer. “Come on, babe. At least admit it was funny?” She pulls the now pouting girl down into her lap. Cheryl’s legs falling either side of her hips as she settles in, her hands going to rest on Toni’s shoulders. 

“No,” The redhead says, continuing to pout. 

Toni brings her hands up, rubbing them over Cheryl’s thighs comfortingly. “Just a little, tiny bit?” She asks, leaning in closer brushing her lips gently across Cheryl’s. She gives her a quick peck, “Please forgive me?” she asks pulling back to look at her, giving her her best puppy dog impression. 

Cheryl just rolls her eyes again, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. “Fine.” She kisses her again. “But you have a lot of making up to do. That stuff is disgusting.” 

Toni chuckles lightly, leaning in and connecting their lips slowly. She pulls Cheryl’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently before letting it go with a pop. “I don’t know. I think it makes you taste pretty damn good, Bombshell.” She laughs into the next kiss as Cheryl pulls her closer. “I’m gonna show you just how much fun we can have with that cream, baby.”


	42. How to Kill the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Kill the Mood
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. Had a lot of family stuff going on. Hopefully will be back with more chapters in the next few days! As always, hope you enjoy

They had been insatiable for the last week. Their first ‘I love you’s’ to each other had sparked renewed passion between them. Today was no exception, Cheryl pinning Toni against the door as soon as they stepped into Thistlehouse. 

Their lips connect in a heated kiss, teeth nipping at each others lips. Cheryl pushes into Toni, hands pulling at her top lifting it to run her hands over toned stomach muscles. She moves her hands round to Toni’s ass, squeezing lightly, pushing her hips further into her. 

“You looked so good today, baby,” Cheryl says as she pulls at the button on Toni’s jeans, pulling down the zip and slipping her hand in the gap created. She slips her hand into Toni’s underwear feeling her slick heat. “You’re so wet for me, T.T. Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Mmm yes, baby, please. Let’s go upstairs,” Toni manages to get out around a moan as Cheryl presses hot kisses to her neck. The redhead pulls back with a whine. 

“Fine. Let’s go, T.T,” She says quickly grabbing Toni’s hand and pulling her up the stars to their bedroom. 

They stumble their way into their bedroom, pulling at each others clothes as they make their way to the bed. Shirts are quickly removed and tossed aside. Toni’s hands fumble at the button on Cheryl’s shorts pushing them down her legs. Cheryl kicks them off when they reach her feet as she pushes Toni back onto the bed.

She reaches for the hem of Toni’s jeans pulling them down her legs and throwing them onto the floor. She climbs on top of Toni, straddling her waist and leaning in for a deep kiss, drawing a moan from the serpent. 

Toni’s hands come up to Cheryl’s hair, fingers threading through the red tresses, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss. She nips at a plump bottom lip, before soothing the bite with her tongue. Soft lips part allowing her entrance, causing Cheryl to moan deeply into her mouth. 

They kiss until the need for air becomes too much pulling apart panting. Cheryl’s lips move to Toni’s neck, sucking hot kisses into heated skin. 

“Babe,” Toni mutters. Cheryl ignores her moving her trail of kisses down to Toni’s chest sucking red marks into her skin. 

“Babe,” she says again, more insistent this time. Her hand finds Cheryl’s hair pulling her back where she was worshipping her chest, “Is Nana Rose home?” 

Cheryl glares down at Toni at the interruption. “Let’s not talk about my Nana right now, T.T,” she says moving to continue her previous actions. 

“But is she though, babe?” Toni asks. 

“Ugh. No, Toni, she’s at her appointment for another hour. So let’s not waste time when we have much more important things to be doing,” she replies, leaning in and kissing Toni soundly on the lips before she can talk again. 

They kiss again for a few moments before Toni pulls back again. Cheryl whines trying to close the gap between them again only to be held back by Toni’s hand in her hair. 

“What now, T.T.?” 

“So, no one was home earlier?” 

“No, no one’s been home since 2. Why?” 

“Just thinking it’d be a bit awkward if your Nana heard us earlier. You know, against the door?” 

Cheryl sits up slightly leaning back full from Toni. “Well, that’s one too many mentions of Nana Rose for me.” She climbs off of her going to lay back on the bed. 

Toni leans up on her elbows, turning her head to look at the redhead. “What? Babe. Why’d you stop?” 

“I’m not fucking you while you keep talking about my Nana, T.T. It’s a total mood killer,” she sighs. 

Toni gets up, crawling over to her girlfriend. She puts her hand on her cheek, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. “I’m sorry, baby.” She kisses her again softly, thumb rubbing gently against her cheek. “How about I get you in the mood again?” She smirks down at her, pecking her lips before moving to her neck, nipping playfully. 

Cheryl laughs lightly, pushing at the serpent gently. “No, you ruined it now.” She pouts as Toni pulls back to look at her again. “I just wanna snuggle now.” 

Toni smiles down at her, pecking her lips. “Ugh, it’s hard work being your girlfriend,” she jokes earning a shove from the redhead. 

“Shut up and cuddle me, T.T.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will also post on Tumblr feel free to drop by: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/secretlyjoyousbees


End file.
